Saving Harry
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: Harry's life with the Dursleys was always miserable but the violence towards him increases right before he starts at Hogwarts. He turns to self-harm. Will the staff at Hogwarts notice and can the wizarding world save Harry? Story is AU and contains both self-harm and child abuse.
1. The Dursleys

Disclaimer and Notes: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

This story starts out darker than any of the previous stories that I've posted. I had a few long discussions with the author about the subject matter. She tells me the first few chapters will talk a lot about self-harm and child abuse but that the story ultimately heads into lighter territory. If you or someone you know is in a similar situation, there are many resources out there, you are not alone.

 **Chapter 1: The Dursleys**

Harry lay on his bed in his tiny bedroom at the Dursleys. He looked out the window at the dark sky. It was evening, and dinner was going to start soon. Ever since a half-giant named Hagrid came to see him, telling him that he was a wizard, his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have been treating him worse than usual. Every night after dinner, Uncle Vernon would beat him until he could barely make it back to his room.

"BOY!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Get down here! It's time for dinner!"

Harry quickly got out of bed and went downstairs for dinner, though he knew that he would not get very much to eat. He knew that his punishment would be harsh tonight.

After dinner, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him into the sitting room. Uncle Vernon took off his belt and snarled; "Take off your trousers and shirt, now."

This is new, Harry thought. Normally his uncle just started hitting him, no belt involved.

Harry hurriedly took off his clothes, knowing better than to disobey. Uncle Vernon smiled at him. There were cuts running down Harry's arms.

"Good boy," said Aunt Petunia, coming into the room. "You hurt yourself again! Just you wait until your Uncle Vernon's done with you tonight!"

The first blow hit him by surprise. The belt hit hard, and Harry staggered backwards. After a couple more hits he was laying on the ground, pleading for his uncle to stop.

Five minutes later, Uncle Vernon let Harry go back to his room, but not before he said, "Remember boy, you are a freak. Do not let that freak school and its professors tell you anything different."

Harry went to his room. He was excited to go to Hogwarts, but he was nervous too. Before long, everyone would know that he was a freak, and no one would like him, just like in primary school. Hagrid would only like him until he found out the truth. Then Harry would have no one.

Well, Harry thought, at least I have the razor blade I can use to relieve the pain of being alone.


	2. The First Night at Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: The First Night At Hogwarts**

Harry threw the last of his belongings into his trunk and secured the lid. Uncle Vernon was driving him to London to catch the train to Hogwarts and Harry knew they were leaving in less than twenty minutes. He carried the trunk down the stairs and out to the boot of the car where he somehow managed to lift it enough to place it inside.

Uncle Vernon grabbed him before he could join Dudley and Aunt Petunia in the car.

"Remember, freak," he said. "Remember to tell everyone that you love it here and we treat you like our own son. You cannot imagine what I will do to you if you tell any of those freaks about our home."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said, not wanting to lie but not wanting to find out what his uncle meant. Dudley punched him a few times right after he slid into the backseat before Aunt Petunia stopped him, for the first time.

"No Dudders, not now. He's going to a freak school. If they see bruises, they'll think that we hurt him, then your daddy and I will be in trouble."

"Ok," Dudley said sadly, disappointed that he would not get to punch Harry until June.

Uncle Vernon pulled the car up outside the station, dumping Harry's trunk on the pavement as Dudley pushed him out of the car. His relatives waved, clearly laughing nastily as the car pulled away. Harry found a clock, which told him he had about twenty minutes to find the platform and catch the train. He found platforms nine and ten but no nine and three quarters.

"Do you need help?" said a girl's voice. Harry spun around. A girl with bushy hair was standing beside him. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

"No, I am fine," said Harry quickly, knowing better than to ask for help. Aunt Petunia always told him that freaks do not ever get help.

"Nonsense," said Hermione. "Go that way." She pointed between the two platforms. "Just walk quickly to that wall. According to a book I read, it won't be solid. You will just walk right through it."

"Thank you," Harry said politely before heading in that direction. He walked right through the wall and found himself in the crowd of students and their parents. Some were hugging, some were crying, some were screaming in excitement. He quickly boarded the train and found a compartment where he put his trunk onto the luggage rack and sat near the window.

The ride was pretty boring for Harry. A boy named Ron Weasley came to sit next to him, so did Hermione. But he wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying. He did not need friends and had no idea how one made friends.

Once the train stopped at a station, Harry got off, staying behind most of the other first years. He got into a boat with a quiet boy named Neville. They got to the entrance hall in no time at all. A stern looking professor introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and explained the Sorting Ceremony and the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry noted the part about losing house points if they were bad. He knew that whatever house he was in, would lose the House Cup because he was always a bad boy.

After a few minutes of waiting, they entered the Great Hall.

"When I call your name," said Professor McGonagall. "You will sit on the stool and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head."

Harry noted that Hermione was put in Gryffindor. He hoped that he was placed in that house. Slytherin didn't seem right to him, he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw, and he was always told that he was not ever a good boy.

"Potter, Harry!" called Professor McGonagall.

Harry walked up to the Sorting Hat and waited.

"Hmm… you would do well in Slytherin… but it seems you don't want me to put you there. So it'd better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Great Hall cheered as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave him a smile, but he couldn't give one back. He didn't know why she was being nice to him.

"Welcome!" said Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "I'm glad to see you all here! There are just a couple of rules that some might know, some might not. No magic is to be used in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students unless they are with a staff member. Mr. Filch has a complete list of forbidden objects on his office door. Anyone in possession of those items will have them taken away and will lose house points. Tuck in!"

Harry was surprised when food appeared. Harry had never seen so much food in one place.

"Are you going to eat, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said, putting a little food on his plate.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "Harry, that's not much food," she said. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, noting that this Hermione girl was going to get on his case about eating.

After a few bites, Harry declared that he was done. Hermione frowned at him but did not say more. At the end of the feast, Harry followed one of the Gryffindor Prefects, Percy, along with the rest of the First Years to Gryffindor Tower. Percy gave the password, gave them a brief tour of the common room and showed them their dorm. Harry climbed into his bed feeling like the day had gone well, even if Ron and Hermione seemed suspicious about his lack of interest in eating. He hoped they would soon learn not to care about him, no one else wasted their time on him, why should they?


	3. Discovery By Snape

**Chapter 3: Discovery By Snape**

Harry headed down to the Great Hall the next day in a somewhat good mood. He was confident that he would do well and not cause any trouble.

He sat at the Gryffindor table to eat when a mean-looking boy walked up to him.

"Hey Potter," he said. "You know, you should stay away from the Weasleys. Their family doesn't have much money. You don't need poor friends."

Ron growled and said, "I am not poor!"

Percy walked around to where the boy was standing and said, "Malfoy, you might as well leave Harry alone. He can choose his own friends."

"Of course not!" said Malfoy. "He'll just end up being a weak little boy with no family! Oh wait, he doesn't have any!"

Tears sprung to Harry's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Percy shooed Malfoy back to the Slytherin table.

Once Harry got his schedule, he went to his first class, which was Transfiguration. He sat in his seat and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Once he knew that they were not paying him any attention, he took out his blade and made two small cuts in the middle of his left forearm. Feeling better, Harry put it back in his pocket and paid more attention to what the professor was saying.

After Transfiguration, Harry made his way to Potions. He sat in the front of the room and took out parchment and a quill.

"Good morning class," said Professor Snape, slamming the door open on his way in. "This is Potions. In this class, you will follow all of my instructions. If you do not obey my orders, you will earn detention and lose points. Questions?"

The class shook their heads, too scared to speak.

Harry copied down the notes and ingredients he would need. As he was starting to put fairy wings in his potion, Snape's voice cut across him.

"Potter, stay after class," he said sternly, before turning back to the rest of the class. "At this point your potions should need to simmer for ten minutes before you bottle a sample to turn in for grading. The homework topic is on the board, write it down, the essay is due at the beginning of our next class."

The class silently followed his instructions and all placed stoppered bottles on his desk as they filed out of the classroom. Harry placed his potion on Professor Snape's desk then returned to his seat to wait for the remaining students to leave. As the final student left, Professor Snape waved his wand at the door, causing it to shut and lock. Harry looked nervously between his professor and the door.

"Potter, why is your arm bleeding?" Snape asked sharply.

Harry gulped. He always used plasters in primary school but this school did not seem to have any in the classrooms. "It's nothing sir," said Harry quickly.

Professor Snape's voice softened a bit. "Harry, I want you to come with me to see the Headmaster," he said gently.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Harry said quickly.

"You are not in trouble," said Professor Snape. "We just need to see him for a minute."

Harry followed Professor Snape down and up staircases until they came to a stop at a stone gargoyle. "Peppermint toads," said Professor Snape.

The gargoyle opened for them. Harry was scared to see the Headmaster. He was scared that he would be forced to tell them everything about the Dursleys and his cutting. He told himself not to freak out as they came up to the office door. Snape knocked.

"Come in," called a gentle voice.


	4. Reactions of Staff

**Chapter 4: The Reactions of Staff**

Professor Dumbledore smiled once he saw Harry and Professor Snape. "Good morning Severus, Harry," he said cheerfully.

"Headmaster, I have cause to believe Mr. Potter is harming himself," said Professor Snape.

"What?" Professor Dumbledore asked, surprised. He turned to Harry and said, "Harry my dear boy, can you help me understand this? Is what Professor Snape saying true?"

Harry looked frightened. Professor Dumbledore walked over to Harry and took a look at the bleeding cuts. "Oh Harry," he said sadly. "Here. Will you let me heal it for you?" Harry thought about it for a moment. He really didn't want that cut anymore, especially now that others had seen it. He nodded. Dumbledore took out his wand and mumbled a few incantations under his breath and in no time, the cut was healed.

"Now Harry, would you care to explain to us what caused you to harm yourself?"

Harry suddenly ran from the room.

"What was that about?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's scared to tell us," said Snape. "We need to talk to Minerva. He is in her house; perhaps he has spoken with her about his life. We'll talk to her at tonight's staff meeting."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Do me a favor Severus. Watch over Harry for me. I intend to have another discussion with him once he calms down." Snape nodded in agreement.

Harry went to the Great Hall for lunch, regretting his decision to run out of the Headmaster's office. What if Dumbledore wrote to the Dursleys? Harry would be in trouble for sure.

That evening, the staff of Hogwarts gathered in the staffroom. Professor Dumbledore looked more serious than usual. Professor McGonagall hadn't seen him this serious since the Potters' deaths.

"Good evening all," said Dumbledore. "I am sorry to start out the meeting with bad news, but it seems like Harry Potter is having some issues."

"What kind of issues?" Minerva demanded.

"Self-harm," said Severus.

"What?" cried Minerva, "Albus, I told you over and over again! You should not have left him with those muggles!"

"Minerva, we have no proof that it has anything to do with the Dursleys," said Albus calmly.

"Albus, what else would cause this?" barked Minerva.

"Minerva, please settle down. I'm looking into it. In a few days, I'm going to have another word with Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I will talk to him first thing tomorrow," said Minerva.

Severus snorted. "You know Minerva, you have no knowledge of self-harm. Let the headmaster deal with this."

"But, but, he's one of my students! I…" she started sputtering.

"Does he need come to the hospital wing?" asked a worried Poppy Pomfrey.

"No, I healed the open cuts I could see," said Albus. "Thank you Poppy. Perhaps I will be able to convince him to go to the hospital wing in the future for a complete check."

Minerva McGonagall just wanted the meeting to end so that she could go check up on Mr. Potter. She swept from the room as soon as it ended and was about to go in the direction of Gryffindor Tower when a firm hand stopped her.

"Minerva," said Pomona Sprout. "I know you well enough to know what you were going to do. You were going to go check up on the poor boy. Well, let Severus and Albus deal with it. Okay? Severus does have a point. You don't know anything about self-harm and you continue to find excuses for why you have to miss our yearly training in recognizing the sighs of self-harm and rough homes."

Minerva felt regret fill her heart. She made a promise to herself not to miss the next seminar. Her excuse in the past was a belief that children lived beautiful childhoods and any problems were not as big of a deal as teens claimed. "But I'm so worried," she said quietly.

"I know," said Pomona sadly. "But this is out of your control. Go back to your office, okay? Let Albus and Severus sort this out."

Minerva felt anger pour into her for being told what to do. She marched back to her office, knowing that sleep would not come easily for her that night.

Albus Dumbledore was worried sick. He had called for Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to come to his office in order to find out more about Harry's habits. Hermione told him about how little food he was eating, while Ron commented about his mother would have a heart attack if she had seen Harry at the feast the night before, not eating even half his meal. However, that's all the two Gryffindors knew. He dismissed them and leaned back in his chair. Something was wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of this. He would have a proper talk with Harry during the next few days.

He went to his quarters, only to find himself heading towards Gryffindor Tower two hours later, unable to sleep and all he wanted to do was check up on Harry. He gave the password to the Fat Lady, and walked into the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

He took a good look at Harry, noticing how thin he was. He looked closer upon seeing blood on the sheets. He so desperately wanted to wake Harry to talk to him about it, but decided against it.

He exited the tower, knowing now, more than ever, that something was wrong with his favorite student. Wait, he thought. Favorite? But he then decided that he would think about it in the morning.

Severus Snape was pacing in his office, throwing glares at the door every few seconds. He was trying to figure out what to do about Potter. Something wasn't adding up, and he had a bad feeling he knew why. He recalled a memory of Lily playing with him, then Petunia coming in the room with her boyfriend Vernon, demanding that Severus hurry up and get home. Snape knew that Petunia wasn't a nice person then, but was she the same now? He decided he would talk to the headmaster in the morning about his theory, though he doubted he would listen, seeing as he never listened to anyone about the Dursleys.


	5. The Talk With Dumbledore

**Chapter 5: The Talk With Dumbledore**

The next few days were rather boring for Harry. There were classes, homework, and his friends trying to make him eat more. Nothing new really happened until Thursday, when Professor McGonagall informed him that the headmaster wanted to see him. Harry hurried up to the office quickly, not wanting to keep the old man waiting but also wanting to get the meeting over and done with as soon as possible.

"Good afternoon Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "Take a seat." Harry obeyed. "Now Harry, I understand your outburst the other day…"

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have left like that," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, my dear boy, that's alright, you are not in trouble," said Dumbledore gently, "I just want to talk to you. Would you be willing to share any information with me about your home life?"

Harry swallowed nervously. Uncle Vernon told him to lie about his life with the Dursleys. But could he really lie to the headmaster?

"It's alright there," he said. "They treat me ok."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He knew when people were lying to him, and Harry was currently doing so. "Harry, I would like you to be honest with me," he said calmly.

Harry was surprised. How had the headmaster known he was lying? He knew that there was no way out of this one but he had to try. "It does not matter," he tried.

"Harry, I am merely asking," said Dumbledore gently. "I placed you with your aunt and uncle, so I would like to know how they're treating you."

Harry was shocked again. The headmaster had placed him there? "Why would you trust them to take care of me?" he asked suddenly, unable to stop himself.

Dumbledore didn't like this at all. It sounded as though the Dursleys were not treating him well.

"Please explain to me how they treat you," he said.

Harry took a deep breath. "Uncle Vernon is the worst. He beats me when I am bad, but it's not like I don't deserve it, because I do. I'm a freak, Professor, so you can stop caring about me now."

Dumbledore gasped. The young boy in front of him was calling himself a freak? Something was really wrong. "And your aunt?" he asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"She gives me more chores to do, praises me whenever I… I… cut," he finally finished in a whisper.

"How long have you been cutting?"

Harry just wanted to lie and say that it had just started, but he knew that the headmaster would know that he was lying. "Only since Hagrid left last month," he said.

Dumbledore knew that this was a hard subject for Harry, so decided to dismiss him. But there was one more thing he had to know. "Why did you start cutting?" he asked.

Harry had to take a few deep breaths. This was it. After this, Uncle Vernon would come and kill him. "Because Aunt Petunia said that I'm just as freakish as my mum," he said.

"And you believe her?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"You may go," said the headmaster.

Harry hurriedly left the room, preparing for the punishment he just knew to be coming his way very soon.

Albus Dumbledore fire-called Severus and Minerva, who both immediately stepped through the floo into his office, "I'm sorry to interrupt anything you were doing, but I just spoke with Harry."

Minerva looked relieved. Albus told them about the conversation.

"Albus, I told you a million times! Those are the worst sort of muggles!" shouted Minerva.

"I believe you now, Minerva," said Albus quickly. "I should have listened to you to begin with. One thing's clear: we have to get him away from their care."

"Yes, but Albus, who will be his guardian?" Severus asked. "The child will need to speak with someone, my guess is he told you just enough to convince you to let him leave the meeting."

"I have a few ideas, but I'm going to think on it for a few days," said Albus. "Tomorrow, I intend on paying the Dursleys a visit. Do you think speaking to a staff member will be sufficient? Or does he need a healer?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "It is hard to say. A healer specializing in healing abused children might be best but getting him to talk at all will be the first challenge facing a new guardian. If we push too much, we risk him pushing us all away."

"Thank you for your insight. Goodnight Severus, Minerva." Both professors recognized the dismissal and left the office.

Albus sighed. He knew that he should have listened to Minerva. Now there was a big problem on his hands, and it was partially his fault. But he was going to fix this. He was going to see the Dursleys, and if things were as bad as Harry had told him, he would remove Harry from their care immediately. He was not going to fail him this time.


	6. Visiting The Dursleys

**Chapter 6: Visiting The Dursleys**

Dumbledore walked up the path to the Dursleys' house. He was going to see just how bad they were. He knocked on the front door and waited. A minute later, the door opened, revealing a woman.

"Ah, Petunia Dursley, I assume?"

Petunia glared at Dumbledore. "Don't think I don't know who you are," she snapped. 'Get away from here."

"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore. "Is your husband home?"

Petunia nodded nervously, looking around at the neighboring houses. "Hurry up and get inside before the neighbors see anything abnormal," she snapped. Dumbledore walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa.

"What does your kind want now?" Vernon roared once he came into the room.

"I would like to talk to you about Harry,' said Dumbledore. "How do you like him?"

"He's the sweetest boy in the world," said Vernon. "We love him with all of our hearts."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, knowing they were lying.

"What? Did he try telling you differently?" Petunia asked.

"In fact, he did," said Dumbledore. "And I must agree with him. What you just told me, Mr. Dursley, is a lie."

Vernon gulped when he saw the glare he was getting. Petunia once told him this old man was the most powerful wizard alive.

"I left Harry in your care hoping you would treat him like one of your own,' said Dumbledore.

"Instead, I find that not only did you convince him that he's a freak, but you are praising him when he cuts. Neither of you are making an effort to help him."

What Vernon did next was probably the most stupid decision of his life. He punched Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, acted like nothing had happened and took out his wand, vanishing the blood on his cheek and healing the bruising. He turned to the two Dursleys and said, "You two will soon find yourself in trouble with the police. What you've done to Harry will end now. You abused a child, and you just decided that punching me would be acceptable. Your son will be all right, though I'm not sure where he will go. That is for you and the police to sort out. If you ever raise another hand to a child, you will regret meeting me." He quickly left the house, leaving a horrified Petunia and a purple-faced Vernon behind.


	7. A New Guardian?

**Chapter 7: A New Guardian?**

Albus Dumbledore returned to the school in a bad mood, which was unusual for him. He quickly went back to his office and fire-called Severus and Minerva. Minerva took one look at Albus and knew that this was bad.

"Minerva, Severus, I visited the Dursleys today," said Albus.

"And?" demanded Minerva.

"You were right all this time Minerva," said Albus. "They are as bad as you said they were. Vernon tried lying, which doesn't go well with me. He also punched me in the face." Minerva gasped at this. "Also, I contacted the muggle police. I signed a few papers, and the Dursleys no longer have custody of Harry."

"Who will be his guardian now?" Severus asked.

"I am his guardian," said Albus.

"You are?" Minerva asked. "You're going to take him in?"

"Yes," said Albus.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked. "Are you sure you're fit to take this responsibility? After all, the boy has some other issues…"

"I'm a trained mediwizard, Severus," said Albus. "Also, I know enough about self-harm to help him. Also, once I see how bad things are, I'll consider hiring a healer to help him."

"Very well," said Severus.

"Minerva, please send Harry here," said Albus.

Twenty minutes later, Harry sat in the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, today I visited your aunt and uncle," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" Harry asked, dread filling him.

"It seems that they had told you to lie about them so they wouldn't get in trouble," said Dumbledore. "But I can see through lies, therefore, I contacted the police. I do not know where your cousin will be going, but I do know that you will be staying here, in my care, from now on."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "But sir, you're the headmaster," Harry said quickly. "It's not your job to take care of a freak like me."

"Harry, my dear boy, you're not a freak," said Dumbledore gently. "If you'd like, you may call me Albus while in private."

"But I am a freak!" Harry said. "Uncle Vernon said!"

"Your uncle is wrong Harry. You're a good boy, and you did not deserve the treatment they gave you," said Albus.

"Yes I do!" said Harry stubbornly.

Albus sighed. This was going to be harder than he had thought, but he wasn't about to change his mind. "Harry, I am your guardian. I will take care of you and all of your needs."

"You're my new guardian?" Harry asked.

"Yes, me," said Albus with a slight smile. "Now, get back to Gryffindor Tower. We will talk more over the next few weeks."

Harry nodded and quickly left the office. Albus decided that it was time to contact a healer.


	8. Ron and Hermione

**Chapter 8: Ron and Hermione**

Harry was excited but scared to have the headmaster of Hogwarts as his guardian. He was worried he would act freakish and get in trouble and then Albus wouldn't want him anymore.

"Welcome," said Madam Hooch, the flying coach. "Today is your first day of flying. Please pay attention carefully. First, I'm going to show you…" Harry listened and watched as the teacher showed them how to mount their brooms. Neville's broom hit him in the nose as he commanded it to jump into his hand. Madam Hooch clucked her tongue and instructed the class to stay on the ground until she returned from taking Neville to the hospital wing.

"Hey Potter!" called Malfoy. "Let's have a race! Whoever gets to that tree and back the quickest, wins! If I win, I will call you "Lonely Potter" for the rest of your time here this year! If you win, then I might consider leaving you alone." Harry didn't like this at all, but chose to go along with it. "On your mark, get set, go!"

Harry zoomed up to the tree, and just as Malfoy was making his way up, he zoomed back to the ground.

"Mr. Potter!" called an angry Professor McGonagall, walking with Madam Hooch. "Get over here this instant!"

Harry quickly walked over to the two teachers and said, "Sorry Professor, Malfoy dared me!"

"That is no excuse!" barked Professor McGonagall.

"You are just like your father," said Madam Hooch in a whisper. "So talented! You must be on the Quidditch team!"

"Are you serious?" Professor McGonagall yelled. "He should at least have detention!"

"Wait," said Harry quickly. "It wasn't my idea. Malfoy said that if he won the race, he would call me "Lonely Potter" for the rest of the year. And I knew that if I didn't agree to the race, he would have done it anyway and called me "Lonely Potter" either way."

Professor McGonagall nodded in acceptance. "Very well," she said. "But do not expect to get away with this ever again."

"Mr. Potter, will you be on the team?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Well," Harry said slowly. "I guess I can."

"Oh good!" said Madam Hooch. "I'll get the headmaster to get you a broom so you don't have to use the school ones!"

"But either way," said Professor McGonagall. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Don't make me regret not punishing you more. Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for taunting another student."

"Thank you," said Harry, feeling as though he deserved more than a small loss of points. He entered his dorm that night and pulled the curtains around his bed. He made two small cuts, just deep enough to bleed. Feeling calmer, he pulled down his sleeves and went down to the common room to do some homework before bed.

"Harry," said Hermione with a smile. "Do you need help with your homework?"

"No thank you," Harry said politely, before taking out his Potions book. He still wasn't sure about Ron and Hermione. They were nice, but he still wasn't sure why they were trying so hard to be his friends. Dudley always made sure no kids would be seen anywhere near him. Harry started the Potions essay, and was halfway through when Hermione gasped. Harry looked up to see her staring at his left arm, where his sleeve was bunched up, revealing the two fresh cuts.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, pulling his sleeve further up his arm. "What happened?"

This was it, Harry thought. Once they knew, they would hate him. At that same moment, Ron came over to their corner. "Yo, what's up?" he asked.

"Harry's hurt!" said Hermione. "And I think I know why. Harry, have you harmed yourself?"

Harry nodded, knowing better than to lie. The two friends looked sad. Harry suddenly wrenched his hand away from Hermione's and said, "You can hate me now. I'm a freak," as he darted out of the portrait hole.

"No you're not!" cried Hermione, but Harry was already outside of the common room. He tucked himself into a ball in a corner and cried. He knew that crying was against the rules, but he couldn't help it. For at least an hour, he kept quietly murmuring, "I'm a freak. I'm a freak."

"Harry?" said a quiet voice. Harry jerked his head up. Someone had caught him crying. He would be in trouble now. It was the headmaster. Harry started panicking. Of all the people who caught him crying, why did it have to be his new guardian?

"No, no, no, please don't," he started saying.

"Don't what, Harry?" asked Albus calmly.

"Please no, don't hurt me! I'll be good!" Harry cried.

Albus pulled Harry into his arms, which wasn't too difficult seeing as the boy was much too small for his age. He knew better than to take him back to the tower. Instead, he carried the crying boy up to his office and into his quarters. He put Harry on the bed in the room that was set-aside for him. Harry was still pleading not to be punished. Every now and then, he would say, "I'm a freak." Albus gave Harry a calming potion mixed with dreamless sleep and waited as the boy finally relaxed. He would talk to Harry in the morning. As Harry was drifting off to sleep, Albus saw the blood on his arm. The sleeve was still rolled up from Hermione checking it out. Albus stopped the bleeding and healed the cuts. He wanted Harry to give him permission, but since Harry was asleep, he didn't want to wait until morning. He went to his own bed, telling himself that soon, Harry would be meeting with a healer from St. Mungo's.


	9. The Healer

**Chapter 9: The Healer**

Harry woke in an unfamiliar room. This was not the dorms, and not any other room he'd been in. It was a large room. He saw clothes and robes on the end of the bed. He got dressed quickly and opened the door to a large sitting room. He saw another door at the other end of the room, and opened it. He gasped. It was the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, my dear boy, how are you this morning?" Albus asked, gesturing him to a chair.

"I'm fine, but why am I here?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Albus asked.

Harry thought for a moment. He gasped. Albus had seen him cry. "I'm sorry for crying," he said.

"It's alright to cry Harry," said Albus. "I wanted to talk to you about your reason that led you to cry in the middle of a corridor."

"Ron and Hermione know now," Harry said. "They know that I cut. They probably hate me now."

Albus decided to leave it for the healer to sort out with him.

"I highly doubt they hate you Harry," he said. "In fact, they're the ones who came to me when you suddenly left the tower. They are very worried about you."

Harry wanted to believe Albus, but he just couldn't.

"I would like you to come back up here after your classes today, there is someone I'd like you to meet," Albus continued.

Harry nodded before leaving the office to head down to breakfast before his first class. He attended breakfast and lunch, plus all of his classes, all while actively avoiding speaking with Ron and Hermione. He noticed Hermione watching him during the day and Ron tried speaking to him during lunch but Harry quickly gobbled his meal and fled from the hall.

After classes, Harry went back to the Headmaster's office. A lady was sitting in a chair, smiling in a friendly way.

"Hello Harry," Albus said. "This is Healer Rose. She is going to talk with you today. You two can go into my sitting room to talk, if you'd like."

Harry felt scared. What if the healer didn't want to help him?

"So Harry, do you mind if I call you Harry?" Rose said as they settled onto opposite ends of the sofa. Seeing no response, she continued, "Will you tell me a little about yourself? It does not matter where you start or how much you want to say. You can even talk about your classes today."

Harry swallowed and started with talking about the muggle subjects he enjoyed before moving on to his magical subjects. He mentioned growing up with his relatives but frowned when Healer Rose prodded him for his feelings towards them before settling on saying something vague about how they did not get along. Healer Rose listened quietly, knowing there had to be a lot more to this story but knowing it would take time to convince the child to open up and tell the full truth. After about an hour of Harry talking and answering a few questions, Healer Rose began to draw things to a close.

"Thank you for speaking with me this afternoon, Harry. I want to leave you with some homework, don't look quite so down, it will not be difficult. I want you to take this journal and when you feel terrible or sad or overwhelmed, I want you to write about those feelings. I will only read your entries if you want me to, otherwise they are private. I also want you to know that you are not alone and if you ever need to speak with someone, Albus is here and if you do not feel comfortable speaking with him, then both he and Madam Pomfrey know how to get in touch with me. Ok?" Healer Rose waited for Harry's nod before shooing him out of the room. She sighed and returned to Albus' office to use the floo.

"Ah, Healer Rose, same time next week?" questioned Albus as the healer entered his office.

"Yes, I think that is the best plan. The child is very closed, likely quite traumatized but I think he will heal with time. Good day," with that she stepped in the fire and called out her destination.

In his dorm, Harry set the journal on his bedside cabinet. He felt suddenly overwhelmed and debated finding his razor blade before flipping open the journal. He wrote the date at the top and wrote a few lines about his first talking session and how he felt. To his surprise, he felt calm enough to shut the journal and take his homework down to the common room. He followed Hermione's waving hand to join her, Ron, and Neville at a table in the corner. He smiled shyly as Neville informed him they were just about to start the essay for charms. Harry quickly pulled out his materials and joined their discussion about the topic. Hermione still looked worried, Ron looked slightly confused but neither one confronted him so he relaxed. Perhaps it would be ok to have friends. They seemed to like him, even though no one ever had in the past.


	10. The Nastiness of Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 10: The Nastiness of Draco Malfoy**

Ron and Hermione stuck by him like glue; even though they knew about his cutting and Harry was pretty sure they knew about his awful childhood. Hermione tried teaching Harry about the parts of a healthy diet instead of just talking with him about eating more at every meal. Ron did not seem to know what to say so he taught Harry to play exploding snap and other wizarding games.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall one morning when Hedwig landed in front of him, carrying a letter. He handed her a rasher of bacon as he unfolded and read the short letter.

 _Freak,_

 _Thanks to you and your freak world, mum and dad are in prison. I'm with Aunt Marge now, and it's your fault. Thanks a lot, Freak. Hope your life is terrible. I don't ever want to hear from you or see you again. Ripper says hi._

 _Dudley_

Harry felt tears come to his eyes. Grabbing his bag, he bolted from the hall, heading straight for the boys' bathroom in the transfiguration hallway. He locked a stall door and pulled out his razor blade. He briefly thought about the journal buried in the bottom of his bag but he did not think writing would help. Several cuts later, he was finally able to get a handle on his tears. Looking down, he knew he'd have to wash his arm before covering it in the gauze bandages he'd gotten from the bathroom in Albus' quarters. Unlocking the stall door, he ran straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Now, why would the famous Harry Potter be hiding in the bathroom, about to be late to transfiguration?" Draco's eyes traveled down to Harry's exposed and bleeding arm. "Wow, you are a loser, Potter! I think the whole school needs to know their golden boy enjoys self-harming. But first, I think Professor McGonagall needs to know exactly why you are late." With that he exited the bathroom.

Harry washed his arm and wrapped it in gauze. He tried to quietly slip into his seat in the classroom only to have Malfoy prevent it.

"Professor McGonagall, Potter is late because he was in the bathroom, cutting," stated Malfoy in a superior tone.

Harry's face reddened in shame and embarrassment. He ducked his head and felt the stares of all of his classmates.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for being late. Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for being unkind to a fellow student; now back to work, all of you.

After class, Professor McGonagall called for Harry to stay back.

"Mr. Potter, Draco Malfoy and the other students present here today will make sure every student in the school knows that you are a cutter, there is nothing I can do to stop that from happening" she paused before continuing, "I know the healer gave you a journal, I hope you choose to turn to it instead of the blade. Please talk to the healer. I sent Albus a message during class and he arranged to have Professor Snape meet with you this afternoon and you will meet with the healer tomorrow."

Harry nodded and stepped out of the classroom. A firm hand landing on his shoulder caused him to flinch and look up at the hand's owner.

"Come with me, Harry," commanded the quiet voice of Professor Snape.

Harry followed the professor into a strange room on the seventh floor. He took a seat on a squashy chair in front of a small fireplace. Professor Snape sat on a chair across from him and opened his bag. He set a few potions and fresh gauze bandaging on the table between the chairs.

Harry shrugged out of his school robe and rolled up his sleeve. The professor unwrapped his arm and apologized that the disinfectant would sting. Harry hissed in pain as the man carefully cleaned out the fresh cuts and the partially healed ones from the last time. After cleaning, he spread a salve over all of the cuts and carefully bandaged the arm.

"Magic will not heal these because you do not want them to be healed. The spells used by Albus and Poppy did what this salve will do which is to keep the infection away as they heal. Clearly you do not seek out people when troubled. I gather you use a journal but it does not fight the impulse to cut. You will need to find some way to fight that impulse. I hope to help you. I will not tell you to find me every time you feel like cutting because I know you will not. We will meet for afternoon tea two times during the week and on one weekend day. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor," said Harry, still not looking up from the floor.

"You do not need to tell me but I will listen. What caused you to use the razor blade before transfiguration? Do you want sugar or milk in your tea?" Professor Snape indicated the tea set now sitting on the table between them. "I believe the elves made chai today, it is a spicy blend, very different from earl gray."

"Milk, please, no sugar," Harry paused as Professor Snape handed him a cup of tea. He cradled the warm cup and took a sip. The spicy blend warmed his entire body. "My cousin somehow used Hedwig to send me a letter, you can read it." Harry handed the letter to the professor.

Professor Snape read it and sighed. "How does it make you feel?"

"I never got on with Dudley and I know he didn't like me but now he blames me for the loss of his parents. Kids should not grow up without parents. Aunt Marge is horrible but she always seemed to like Dudley. What if she decides he's too much of a burden and treats him badly? Then it's my fault that another child gets abused. Things were fine. I should never have told anyone. Now it's all ruined."

Professor Snape watched the child fall apart in front of him. "It is not your fault. Your parents were killed and your relatives chose to raise you in hell instead of as a beloved nephew. Dudley will not meet the same fate, as the authorities will be watching over him for many years to come. Take deep breaths and focus on the fire, watch as the individual embers catch and combine with those around them. Let the image of the fire fill you up as the soothing sound and repetitive images soothe your mind. Breathe. That's it child, it will be alright."


	11. The Troll

Chapter 11: The Troll

Within a week, all students and staff knew about Harry's cutting. Peeves enjoyed singing, "Potter the cutter is a rotter". Filch seemed to blame Harry for the increase in the volume of Peeves and therefore kept shooting dirty looks at the First Year.

Professor Snape was still as mean as could be in class, but outside of classes, Harry began to see humor behind the sarcasm and learned the man was very willing to listen even when all Harry chose to discuss were his classes. The best part was Healer Rose did not seem to have any of the information Harry accidentally told Professor Snape, so perhaps he could trust the adult. Healer Rose slowly pulled parts of his childhood out of him and was making him actually consider his feelings. She also challenged him name the emotions. Harry admittedly hated those days, which usually ended with him sitting in total silence and refusing to acknowledge the presence of the healer. He knew Healer Rose and Albus shared a lot of information between them but realized Albus was making an effort to just be there and fill the role of a parent.

Halloween dawned cold, wet, and cloudy. Harry sat in Potions at the same table as Neville, who was having trouble with his potion. Harry knew Neville would get detention if he messed it up, so he and Hermione were trying to help him fix it. About ten minutes later, the potion exploded, covering all three in a sticky, blue, goo. The Slytherins laughed nastily as Professor Snape made his way to their table.

"Detention, Mr. Longbottom," he snapped.

"Hey, Potter!" called Malfoy, who was even meaner now that he knew that Harry cut. "Are you sad Longbottom's potion did not hurt you? Perhaps you enjoy pain. Just try to leave others out of it, yeah?"

Professor Snape asked Draco to stay after class and told the rest of the students to bottle their potions, clean up, and get out of class. He waved his wand over the three Gryffindors to remove the goo. As soon as class ended, Harry sprinted from the room, down the hall, and into the nearest boys' bathroom. With the door locked, he paused then pulled out his journal. Halfway down a page, he slammed it shut, threw it back in his bag, covered his face and cried.

Ron and Hermione didn't see Harry at dinner that night. "This is odd," said Ron, stuffing a roasted potato into his mouth. "Of all the meals for Harry to miss, he's missing the Halloween feast!"

"Maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall if they've seen him," said Hermione.

But just as they were standing to go to the head table, Professor Quirrell ran into the hall and yelled, "Troll! In the dungeons!" before passing out.

"Prefects! Take your students back to your houses!" called the Headmaster. Percy was happy to be leading something, and called for everyone to line up. Dean and Lavender stayed with Ron and Hermione, in the back of the line.

"I don't think Harry knows!" cried Hermione. They stopped and thought for a moment.

"Not much we can do," said Dean, shrugging.

"But if he's… what was that?" Ron asked, suddenly distracted. A huge figure stomped toward them.

"The troll!" screamed Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Dean.

By this time, Percy and the other students were nowhere to be seen. They were trapped. Suddenly, Dean pointed to a door. The troll was walking into the bathroom. Lavender grabbed the key and turned it, locking it in there.

"Well, there's that," she said. "Meet you in the common room!" Dean and Lavender hurried off.

"We need to find Harry," said Ron. Suddenly, there was a scream. They looked at each other.

"Harry!" they cried. Hermione unlocked the door and they ran inside.

Harry was sitting on the floor, still crying about what was said that day in class, when a troll walked in. Harry screamed. The troll was locked in there with him. He took out his wand, not sure what to do. The door opened and Ron and Hermione hurried in, looking concerned. Ron did the levitating charm to make the troll's club hit more in the head. When the troll was passed out, Ron and Hermione hurried over to him. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You saved me," Harry said. "I thought you would just let the troll get me."

"We care," said Ron, pulling Harry into a hug. "We're your friends. Always will be."

"Even after you found out about me?" Harry asked.

"Even then," Hermione said. "You're the sweetest boy ever."

Harry, for the first time in his life, put his hand out, and said, "Friends?"

"Friends," said Ron and Hermione. "Forever."

And for the first time, Harry knew he had real friends, and they weren't about to go against him. What was said in class that morning was forgotten as they headed for the dungeons to tell the teachers that the troll was unconscious and in a locked bathroom. Professor McGonagall gave Gryffindor ten points for defeating the troll, while Albus took Harry to his office to talk to him about what caused him to leave class.


	12. Trouble With The Forbidden Corridor

**Chapter 12: The Forbidden Corridor**

After a few weeks of speaking with Healer Rose and tea with Professor Snape, Harry started feeling comfortable enough to speak with Ron and Hermione. Harry was still worried that he was a burden on Ron and Hermione, but they made a point of sticking with him.

One night, after a bad nightmare about the troll incident, Harry decided that he needed a walk to drive away the bad feelings. Ron heard him moving about and insisted on going with him. Hermione was asleep over a book in the common room and woke when they attempted to tiptoe past her.

They narrowly avoided Filch and Mrs. Noris. They walked quietly through the corridors while Ron mumbled something about wishing they knew how to make themselves invisible. At the end of a corridor on the third floor, they discovered a locked door.

"I wonder what's in there," Harry said. "Let's go see."

"Harry, didn't you hear the Headmaster say that the corridor is out of bounds?" Hermione asked.

"When did he say that?" Harry asked.

"During the start of term feast," Ron said.

"I wasn't paying much attention," Harry confessed. "I was too upset that night with trying to figure out why you two were trying to be nice to me."

"Have you never had friends before?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Later," Harry said. "Whatever is inside this corridor, it can't hurt us. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't keep something truly dangerous in a school."

Hermione slowly took out her wand and said a spell to unlock the door. Harry went first, and wished he hadn't. He screamed, and so did Ron and Hermione. Sadly for them, Professor McGonagall heard their screams. But they weren't paying attention to the teacher coming hurriedly towards them. They were paying attention to the three-headed dog standing on what looked like a trapdoor. All three heads growled.

"Run!" screamed Hermione, but as they were leaving, they noticed that their head of house was standing just outside the door, an angry look on her face.

"What do you think you are doing?" she stormed.

"We… we…" Harry swallowed. Her eyes fell on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, explain," she barked.

"We just wanted to see what was in there," Harry said softly.

Professor McGonagall glared at the three students. "Twenty points each from Gryffindor for disobeying the Headmaster," she said through gritted teeth. "And detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night."

The three students nodded.

"And no more of this nonsense!" she yelled.

The trio headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry went to his dorms and took his journal out, but found that he could only write a line before being totally overwhelmed with emotion. He threw the journal back into his bag and took out his blade. He paused, considering whether he should go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey contact Professor Snape or the Healer but he needed the stress and discomfort to go away immediately. He'd made it nearly a month between cutting episodes. Three cuts in, Ron returned from the bathroom and stared at him in shock.

"Are you alright, mate?" he asked worriedly as he hurried to Harry's side.

"I… didn't mean to," Harry whispered while rocking back and forth. "Don't hurt me. No…'"

Ron shot out of the boys' dorms calling for Hermione.

Hermione was down in an instant, worried. "What's wrong Ron?" she asked.

"Get McGonagall," Ron said.

Hermione didn't say a word as she hurried out the portrait hole. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the boys' dorms and went straight to Harry's bed. She gasped as she saw the blood on the sheets and the glazed look in Harry's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, go get the Headmaster," she barked. "Miss Granger, go get Madam Pomfrey and have her call Professor Snape. Quickly now!"

Five minutes later, Professor Dumbledore burst into the room, followed by both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Hermione and Ron herded Neville, Dean, and Seamus down to the common room. Madam Pomfrey quickly cleaned the blood away and disinfected the fresh cuts, before wrapping them in a thick gauze bandage. Professor Snape removed the blade from the boy's possession before sifting through his meager belongings and taking any other sharp items he found. He also took the boy's wand.

"Headmaster, Severus and I will move the boy to a private room in the hospital wing for at least tonight," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Take him. I must speak with his friends to see if they know what prompted this episode."

Madam Pomfrey convinced Harry to swallow a strong calming draught, as he relaxed, Professor Snape carefully scooped him up and carried him out of the dorm, following Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall told Neville, Seamus, and Dean to go back to bed. She stopped Ron and Hermione and informed them that she and the Headmaster had a few questions.

"Tell me about what happened tonight, why might Mr. Potter feel the need to soothe himself in this way?" said Headmaster Dumbledore, looking gravely at Ron and Hermione.

"I think I know," said Ron. "We were wandering the corridors because he had a nightmare and decided to see what was behind a locked door. Hermione used a spell to unlock the door and we all screamed upon seeing a massive dog. Professor McGonagall caught us and gave us detention plus took points."

"They were in the third floor corridor, Albus," said Professor McGonagall.

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed and nodded. That made sense. That seemed like something Harry would cut after.

"Alright," he said calmly. "Harry is spending at least one night in a private room attached to the hospital wing. You may visit him in the morning before breakfast and after classes in the afternoon. He will not be attending classes tomorrow so please write down his assignments for him. Goodnight children."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before heading to bed. They could still sleep for a few hours before they had to be up for breakfast and classes.

The next morning, Harry woke in a strangely white and empty room where the sun was just starting to enter the window. The door opened, revealing Madam Pomfrey.

"Good, you're awake. Your friends are here to say hello before breakfast, they will visit later this afternoon with your assignments. Healer Rose and Professor Snape will both be by today."

"Harry! Are you okay? We cannot stay long because I'm starving," said Ron.

"Where am I? I suppose I'm okay but tired," said Harry.

"You're in a room in the hospital wing, we'll be back later, yeah?" said Hermione, anxiously patting his hand.

Harry watched his friends leave. He picked at the itchy bandage on his arm. Madam Pomfrey scolded him as she set a breakfast tray on his knees. He was not hungry but ate a few bites of porridge just to make Madam Pomfrey stop glaring at him.

After breakfast, Healer Rose entered the room and drew a chair up next to the bed. She just looked at Harry for a moment before he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I haven't cut in three weeks!" Harry said. "I thought that it would be ok! I was just upset that I got my friends and I in trouble!"

"Did you try the journal? Or contacting Professor Snape?"

"Writing doesn't help! I thought about going to Madam Pomfrey but I just wanted to feel better! But Ron came in and I think it scared me back into a memory."

"Albus did mention you seemed to be in your own world, begging those around you to stop and that you would be good. Can you tell me what you were feeling?"

"I was upset and sad and worried and…. I don't know but I just wanted to be calm. Cutting helps me focus and remember that I'm here."

"I see," said Rose thoughtfully. "Do you often have flashbacks?"

"Sometimes but my relatives just hate me, its no big deal."

"It is a big deal. Families are meant to love each other and prevent their members from hurting. Were you just upset about earning the detention and losing points?"

"No, I got my friends in trouble after I convinced them to go down a forbidden corridor."

"Did you force them to go with you? Why were you outside of the common room after curfew?"

"Ron heard me get out of bed and Hermione caught us trying to leave the common room. I had a nightmare and figured a walk might help me go back to sleep."

"So they knew the consequences of being out after curfew?" Seeing Harry's nod, she continued, "What was your nightmare about? Your relatives?"

"No. I was dreaming about the troll again. I keep having the same nightmare about it."

"That is a normal reaction. You are safe. Your friends are safe. Hopefully that will be the last troll you have to face. Are you still feeling unsettled? Yes? I brought you a couple of your textbooks, your journal, and a muggle ink pen to keep you occupied today. Professor Snape will determine whether you will attend classes tomorrow. I must be going now."

"Wait, why Professor Snape? And where is my wand?"

"Professor Snape has your wand, your razor blade, and any other item he felt you cannot be trusted with at this time. This is not a punishment, Harry, we need you to understand that we care and there are always people to talk to. If you seek out Albus or Professor Snape, even in the middle of the night, you will not be in trouble. Keep speaking with your friends and let them know if you need something."

"Am I still serving detention tonight?"

"You will need to speak with Professor Snape. He will stop by during his free period after lunch. I will see you in a few days for our regular session. I will instruct Madam Pomfrey to give you another calming draught if you get too worried."


	13. The Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 13: The Stone**

Professor Snape returned his wand that afternoon. He also explained Albus would be sitting in on his sessions with Healer Rose. He cleared Harry to return to classes the following day and attend his scheduled detention that night. He took the time to go over the homework assignments with him. Harry also learned he would be staying with Albus until at least the end of term. Harry asked about the other items Professor Snape took from him, only to have the professor level a glare at him and state that some items, like his potions' knife, would be available for use in class only.

The week ended quietly, Harry returned to classes and none of his classmates, other than Ron and Hermione, knew why he missed classes for a day. Their detention was not fun but in Harry's mind, cleaning was easy.

The following Monday brought mounds of freshly fallen snow. Herbology was cancelled, due to a collapse of one of the roofs of the greenhouses. Harry, Ron, and Hermione used that extra time to search the library for information about what the huge dog was guarding. Hermione was all for forgetting the whole experience but Harry managed to convince her that he and Ron were only curious and did not plan on trying to get past the dog. To Hermione, it meant spending hours in a library and she loved the library.

One hour after they got into the library that day, Harry had the sneakiest idea of all: look in the restricted section. They waited until Madam Pince left the room to talk to Filch. As soon as she left, they snuck into the restricted section. Harry pulled down a book and looked at it closely. It was The Histories Of the Famous Wizards And Witches. He opened it to see that the first pages were pictures of people dueling to the death. There was one famous man from the 1800s who set a woman on fire to win a duel.

"I don't know why that man was famous," Ron shrugged, as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

Finally, about halfway through, Harry found a section about what should have been a long dead wizard but the profile was written in present tense, as if he were still alive.

 _Nicholas Flamel is a renowned Alchemist and only known creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. The stone is used to make the Elixir of Life, which provides immortality to the drinker. Master Flamel was 600 years old at the time of this publication. Flamel partnered with Albus Dumbledore to protect the stone. The last known location is a high security vault deep in Gringotts Bank._

Harry stopped reading as a voice rang out from behind them, "What are you doing in here?" It was Madam Pince, her hands on her hips. "You are not allowed in the restricted section! I cannot believe it! In all my years…" She sighed and said, "Go! To the Headmaster at once!"

The trio nodded and followed her orders. She waved her wand, and a white mist came out of her wand, shooting down the hall. "He knows you're coming," she said. "Shoo!"

They walked as fast as they could without running to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle moved aside, admitting them to the office. Professor Dumbledore indicated they should take seats in front of his desk.

"I hear you three were in the restricted section, reading The Histories Of the Famous Wizards and Witches. Might I ask why?"

"We wanted to know what that dog is guarding," said Ron at once.

"And now we think we might know," Harry added, feeling more and more stressed every second.

"I see," said Professor Dumbledore. "Did you know that book is restricted for a reason?"

"We know it was in the restricted section but why is it there? Its only a history book," said Hermione.

"Surely you noticed the graphic pictures that show spells that are not restricted being used in ways to cause death? Yes? It is in the restricted section in order to stop that information was scaring the younger years. Even light magic can be used to hurt someone," explained Headmaster Dumbledore.

He paused, watching Harry try to hide his feelings. He knew he must be careful how he said his next words.

"I do not want you going into the restricted section without permission again, but I will not punish you this time," he said carefully, watching Harry's face for any reactions. Harry smiled slightly. "If, when you are older and wish to browse the restricted section, myself of one of the other professors will give you a pass to do so. Understood?"

"Thank you Professor. We won't do it again," Harry said.

"Now, to answer any questions you might have, I assume you suspect the dog is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone. I received a tip that Gringotts was no longer the safest place and offered Nicholas the option of using Hogwarts for the span of one year. It is quite safe and you need not worry. Now, off you go. Harry, stay behind for a few minutes."

Once Ron and Hermione left, Albus said to Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Whenever you are around, I can usually stay calm but Professor McGonagall or Filch or Madam Pince, they make things worse because they're loud and scary."

"I see," said Albus. "Harry, at least until you're a bit better, I'm going to ask the staff to leave more of your punishments to me but I cannot control who catches you in your wrongdoing."

Harry couldn't help what he did next. He threw his arms around Albus. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"And I don't want you trying to find the stone," Albus said.

"Ok," Harry said.


	14. Christmas

Author's note: Don't get too used to a pretty relaxing chapter, because the next one will be back to drama. Thank you for all your reviews, and keep reviewing! Just a reminder, in case I haven't said it enough times, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. Prepare for fluff!

 **Chapter 14: Christmas**

Harry enjoyed staying with Albus. Initially he worried about being a burden and suggested many times that he would be just fine in the tower but Albus firmly stated that he was not a burden and would certainly not be returning to the tower for at least a few months. Once Harry settled down, he realized Albus was always willing to listen and offer advice, often in ways that allowed him to come to his own conclusions. Albus also had a way of sensing when Harry was upset or needing to talk but did not know how to ask. It had been confirmed that the teachers were leaving any and all of Harry's punishments to the Headmaster for the time being, though Professor McGonagall didn't quite understand why she was not allowed to punish him like any other student, especially if she caught him in a wrongdoing. Professor Snape had just snorted and commented about her missing every meeting in the education series about recognizing self-harming students and how to help and guide them. That resulted in a shouted lecture in a crowded hallway, which Professor Snape wished he could forget. The woman's Scottish accent gained the attention of all the students walking by and many stopped to see what was going on.

Harry continued meeting with both Healer Rose and Professor Snape. The healer challenged him to find an activity to keep his hands busy and calm his mind. She suggested knitting, to which Harry refused, and drawing. Harry decided to try drawing, since journaling certainly was not helping.

Christmas came quickly, bringing excited staff and students along with it. Filch and Snape, however, didn't seem to be look forward to Christmas at all, or at least not in the eyes of the students. Truth be told, Filch and Snape were more than excited. Filch was excited to have a break from the students, and Snape was excited for it to be quieter in the castle.

Harry woke up Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the front of his bed. He was shocked. He had never gotten any Christmas presents!

"Happy Christmas!" Albus' voice called from the door. Harry quickly got dressed and went to the door.

"Morning," he said to Albus. Albus looked taken aback. Harry didn't seem excited at all.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked.

"I don't need presents," Harry said, pointing to the pile of presents. "I've never gotten any before, so why now?"

Albus pulled him into a hug. "Because you deserve presents," he said quietly. "Now come on! Today is Christmas! Let's get into the Christmas Spirit!" Harry smiled. Albus always knew how to make him feel better. Albus picked up a present that was very thin. "This is from me," he said, "Open it!"

Harry was shocked. Albus got him a present? "You didn't have to," he started, but Albus shushed him. Harry opened the present and gasped. It was a cloak, but a very thin one.

"Your father left this with me before he died," Albus said. "I thought you would like it. It would help you stay out of trouble a bit easier, not that I want you out after curfew."

Harry pulled the cloak over his head. He looked at himself, or where he thought he should be but his body was invisible!

"It is an invisibility cloak," said Albus cheerfully. "Now, come out of that cloak so I can see you again."

Harry smiled and took off the cloak. Harry opened the rest of his presents, including gifts from Ron and Hermione, Hagrid, another gift from Albus, and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother. Professor Snape even gifted him a drawing pad with a set of pencils.

Harry ate a peaceful dinner with the staff. Seeing as most of the other students were gone that holiday, he was allowed to sit with the staff at the staff table. Albus entertained them all with terrible dad jokes. Harry chuckled while Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

After dinner, Harry sat on the sofa with Albus, each sipping a mug of hot cocoa and gazing at the decorated tree. "I want to talk to you," Harry said after a long silence.

"About?" Albus asked.

"I want to thank you for the best Christmas I've ever had," Harry said. "And I have a present for you." Albus looked surprised but eager.

"It's not something that you can unwrap," Harry continued. "I just want to tell you how much I love you. You are the only person in this school who could go to the Dursleys and survive it almost like it was nothing. You are the only person who could be my guardian without the Ministry of Magic trying to take me away. You're the only guardian I can imagine having, and you've been hear for me this whole time, even if sometimes I think that you hate me. Thank you for being my guardian. It's the best thing that's happened to me." Harry put his arms around Albus and hugged him. Albus hugged him back.

"Thank you Harry," said Albus. "I'm glad that I could be here for you and take care of you. Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Albus," harry said.


	15. I Said No!

Disclaimer and Notes: Harry Potter and other recognizable Harry Potter characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended. I also want to recognize a few other fanfiction authors who I know influenced the addition of the idea of healing magic to this story. RavenDancer and grugster, your stories are wonderful!

 **Chapter 15: I Said No!**

Harry enjoyed the Christmas holidays, but now it was time to go back to classes. Harry felt the stress of school back on his shoulders, plus the stress about figuring out how to get past Fluffy. Hermione had shouted at him, and Ron had sided with her. They both agreed that it was pointless to try, because the stone was safe. But Harry had other feelings about this. Professor Quirrell seemed to be getting nearer and nearer to the third floor corridor, and more than once, Filch caught him there and yelled at him to get away and show a good example to the students.

"Why can't you just drop it mate?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore will keep it safe."

"But it's in danger!" Harry said frantically. "Why can't you two understand? I have to save the stone!"

"No you don't," Hermione said sternly. "Ron's right Harry."

"No!" Harry said suddenly before he could stop his anger. "You're both wrong! Let me do what I want!"

"Fine," Ron said, standing up and towering over Harry. "But we're not helping you. You just go looking for danger! You might have saved our world from You-Know-Who, but why do you have to act like the one who has to be everyone's hero all the time? You're nosy!"

"Ron!" screamed Hermione, hands on her hips. "Apologize! That was uncalled for!"

"But it's true," Ron snapped.

Harry felt his breathing getting harder and harder to control. He was gasping for air, while feeling the world spin around him. He was shaking from head to toe. He had made his friends fight. He had made them mad at him, and the words he spoke to them were harsh. They didn't want to be his friends anymore. They weren't going to help him, and Ron called him nosy.

Ron looked at the shaking Harry. He stormed out the portrait hole to head to the hospital wing and fetch Madam Pomfrey. But on his way there, he ran into a woman he did not recognize.

"Goodness," said the woman. "What's the rush young man?"

"I think my friend Harry's having a panic attack and I need to find Madam Pomfrey," Ron said without thinking. The woman looked alarmed.

"Harry as in Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

The woman quickly headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Ron was confused but followed her, and gave the password to the Fat Lady. The woman hurried inside and pulled Harry's shaking hands away from his face.

"Shh, Harry, it's Healer Rose," said the woman. Ron was relieved. This woman was Harry's healer.

Harry was not calmed by the Healer's words. Rose turned to Hermione and said, "Please go get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey."

It was all getting worse. Harry felt like he would pass out at any moment. Before he could think about it, he pulled away from Healer Rose and bolted up the stairs to his former dormitory. By the time Healer Rose managed to follow him, with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, Harry managed to find a knife and was three cuts in. Tears were streaming down his face and mixing with the blood flowing freely from his arm.

"Oh dear," said Madam Pomfrey, sighing. "He was doing so well!"

Rose vanished the knife from Harry's hand and grabbed both of his hands. "We need to talk," she said. "But first, Poppy, will you treat his arm while I hold him?"

Rose held Harry in a tight embrace while Madam Pomfrey put some salve on the cuts. Harry was still panicking, so he didn't fully understand what was going on around him. Suddenly, he felt a sort of magic he hadn't ever felt before. It was soothing and forcing him to relax, which helped bring him back to the present. He noticed that he was leaning back onto Rose, nearly in her lap as she sat on his bed while Madam Pomfrey took care of his arm.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was sitting in Albus' office with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Healer Rose, and Albus.

"Headmaster, I am very concerned," said Rose. "Harry had a very intense panic attack. While we are making progress with the issue of self-harm, as his stress level increases, he still feels as though it is his only option to cope. His friends told me what happened, and I think it is time to reconsider continuing his treatment in this environment."

"What will you do?" Harry asked nervously.

Rose looked at him for a moment before saying, "This is not going to sound good to you Harry, but your health is in very grave danger. You are getting thinner by the week, and if you continue to avoid your health problems…" she shuddered. "I'm sorry Harry, but I may need to take you to a clinic associated with St. Mungo's for a more intensive program."

"No!" Harry yelled. He didn't want help. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Why would they try helping him now that he lost his only friends?

"Harry," said Albus gently. "Healer Rose is right. I'm sorry my dear boy, but I agree with her."

"But my classes!" Harry said. "I'll fall behind."

"No you won't," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Miss Granger will help you catch up with her notes and all of your professors will help."

"But she doesn't like me now!" Harry said.

"Yes she does like you," said Rose gently. "Harry, I'm sorry, but your health needs attending to."

"I said NO!" Harry yelled. The adults were shocked. Harry had never been like this before.

Rose seemed to be ready for this reaction, and said, "If all goes well, you'll only be gone for two to three weeks."

Harry shook his head. "I said no, and I won't go," he said stubbornly.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall warningly.

Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "Not now Minerva," she said softly so only she could hear.

Albus looked sad as he came around his desk and hugged Harry. "I'll come by every day if you would feel better," he said quietly. "And I'm sure that your friends and professors would like to visit as well. You won't be alone, and it's only for a short time."

Harry knew Albus wasn't going to save him from this. He lost the battle and cried onto Albus' shoulder.

Rose quietly came over to them and said, "Harry has been sleeping in your quarters, right?"

"Yes, that's correct," said Albus. "I'll go pack him some clothes and a few other things he might like to have."

Rose nodded. As soon as Albus left the room, she said, "Don't worry Harry, we'll take care of you." She put her hands on Harry's shoulders and sent magic into him to calm him again.

Five minutes later, Albus came back into the room carrying a small duffle.

"Will you come too?" Harry asked Albus.

"Of course my dear boy," said Albus with a forced smile. "Come now. Let's go."

Harry followed Albus and Rose through the floo to the clinic where Rose worked. Harry did not understand how the magic used by Healer Rose to calm him, did but he liked how it made him feel. Normally, she would let him calm down on his own. She had never used such magic with him before. Harry convinced himself it was a sign he was getting worse, not better.

They stepped out of the fireplace and were greeted by a friendly nurse named Mary. Mary shook Harry's hand before putting a band around his wrist. Mary led him to the room where he would sleep. He was relieved to find that he was alone in that room, and that no one would be sleeping with him.

Albus smiled at Harry. "You see? It's not that bad here!"

"Yeah, well, even when I told you no, you still forced me to come," Harry snapped. Albus sighed. The Harry he knew never snapped at him. Rose was right, something was very wrong.

Ten minutes later, Albus left. Harry clung onto Albus' robes and pleaded for him to take him back. Albus had said no, and that he would visit the next afternoon.


	16. Too Many Healers

**Chapter 16: Too Many Healers**

Harry was mad. He couldn't believe that Albus would force him into the care of this clinic. He would not let the healers or Albus keep him at this place for longer than the minimum two weeks originally stated. Now, if only he could figure out what was expected of him?

Mary knocked on his door at 17:30 for dinner. Harry followed her down to the dining hall. As they walked, Mary explained the band on his wrist was meant to track him and would keep him from leaving. She warned him that any attempt to remove or tamper with the bracelet, would immediately call a healer to his location.

When Harry got to dinner, he didn't feel hungry. He played with his food until a male voice said, "Stop playing with your food and eat it." Harry looked up from his plate to see a man standing there.

"I'm Healer Andy," he said. "Its my responsibility to look after all of the nutritional needs of every patient during their time staying here. We serve every patient a meal specific to his or her needs, even if you do not have an eating disorder. When you play with your food instead of eating, you win a chat with me. So, what's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry said. "And I don't have a disorder!"

The healer looked at Harry then sat down across from him. "Is there a food item you'd like to eat more than what is in front of you?" Seeing Harry's shrug, he continued, "I'm guessing you are upset because your parent or guardian forced you to be here and we're all totally unfair for thinking you might benefit from some extra attention."

Harry sighed. He knew that Andy wouldn't leave until he ate something, so he took a bite of chicken. "See? I'm eating. You can go now," Harry said.

Andy chuckled. "Fine, but finish your food. If you feel sick, let me or one of the other healers know, ok?"

Harry barely managed to eat the rest of his meal. Once dinner was over, he went back to his room. He was quite stressed but had no idea what to do with his excess energy. He searched his room for anything he could use but could not find anything sharp. He found a sheet of paper but decided he was not desperate enough for paper cuts. He sighed and sat on his bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello Harry," said Rose with a smile.

"Hi," Harry said.

Rose sat on a chair across from him. "I heard that you were not hungry during dinner, any particular reason? Or just unsettled on your first day?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked. "Sometimes I'm not hungry and food is boring."

"I am your primary healer. Throughout the day, healers and nurses make notes in your file so we can all work together as a team to help you," she explained. "Now, I came to give you your schedule for tomorrow." She held out a piece of parchment.

 _Monday_

 _0900 to 1000- General Health Exam with Healer Rose and Mary_

 _1110 to 1200- Lunch_

 _1215 to 1330- Rest period_

 _1345 to 1430- Nutrition with Healer Andy_

 _1445 to 1515- Overview with Healer Rose_

 _1530 to 1730- Study Time or Other Therapy Session_

 _1730 to 1830- Dinner_

 _1845 to 2130- After Dinner Activity_

 _2200- Lights out_

Harry looked up. "Where's Tuesday?" he asked.

"You'll be seeing me each afternoon for a overview of how you did that day, and I'll give you your daily schedule then," said Rose. "You're going to be seeing many healers while you're here. I believe on Tuesday you have sports therapy with Healer Mike. On Wednesday, you will have a chance to meet Healer Grace for yoga."

"What's yoga?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yoga is a series of stretches and movements meant to build strength and help you relax," said Rose. "Do not worry. You will have plenty of time to focus on your hobbies and keep up with schoolwork. We merely want to convince you to speak with us and give you ways to cope with stress."

"Too many healers," Harry mumbled.

Rose laughed. "Yes, most kids think that at the beginning, but trust me, you'll like it here," she said gently. "Now, lights out at 2200. You have free time until then. How are you feeling? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Harry shrugged and continued staring at the floor.

"Alright then, someone is only ever a shout away. Goodnight Harry," said Rose, going over to the door.


	17. The First Day at The Clinic

Author's note: Please note that in this story, all the healers are named by their first names. Please also note that being introduced in this chapter is a healer that is going to step in to help Harry a little more, and that this healer will have a lot of the personality of James Smith in grugster's stories, but not the exact name or anything like that. And in case you've forgotten already, Harry Potter belongs to the best author, J. K. Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 17: The First Day At The Clinic**

Harry woke to a magical alarm clock. He shut it off and lay back down. He didn't want to get up. However, just as he was getting drowsy again, there was a knock at the door and a nurse came in.

"Good morning," she said. "My name is Hailey. It's time to get up. Breakfast is in half an hour."

Harry groaned. Hailey waved her wand and the sheets and blanket came off. Harry glared at her before saying, "Fine, I'm getting up."

Harry had trouble eating at breakfast again. After a bit of prodding by Andy, he was able to eat about half of his food.

Before he knew it, it was time to see Rose and Mary. Harry made it to Rose's office where Mary sat in a chair with a clipboard while Rose waved Harry over to the examination table. "Today we are going to do some tests to evaluate your overall health," she explained calmly as Harry lay down. "Now, I'd like to use my hands to scan you. I will place one hand on your forehead and one on your chest, is that ok?"

"Why can't you do it like how Madam Pomfrey does it?" Harry asked.

"Because I'll get more accurate results this way," said Rose with a smile. "Now, I'm going to put my hands on your forehead and chest."

About five minutes later, Harry fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Is he alright?" Mary asked kindly.

Rose looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid I have to give you bad news. His energy levels are very low, partially due to insomnia and nightmares, and his weight is very low, likely due to the neglect he suffered at the hands of his relatives. Also, he is having problems eating due to his stress and he's starting to slip into depression. I also sense a weird quantity of dark magic still present in his scar. Did you get all of that?"

Mary was busily writing in the clipboard as Rose talked. "Yes, indeed," she said. "Do you think he'll need to see Jeff to help him with his stress and depression?"

Rose thought for a moment. "I think so," she finally said. "There's only so much I can help with. I will talk with Jeff if you're willing to carry him back to his room. Wake him in time for lunch, and bring him to the nursing office. Perhaps eating away from the other kids will encourage him to eat better."

Harry woke to Mary shaking him awake. "Sorry sweetie," she said kindly. "It's time for lunch, and I want you to eat in the nurse's office. Healer Rose is very concerned and would like us to keep a close eye on you."

Harry nodded. He felt a lump in his throat. "What's wrong with me?" he asked, frightened.

"Don't worry sweetie," said Mary. "You'll be seeing a new healer after lunch who will explain all about it."

Oh no, Harry thought. This can't be good.

Immediately after lunch, Albus came, followed by Rose and another healer.

"How are you my boy?" Albus asked, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Fine," Harry said out of habit, ducking out of the embrace.

Albus chuckled. "We need to remove 'fine' from your vocabulary."

Harry snorted.

"Harry," said Rose gently. "Your examination showed some very concerning things, and I wanted Albus to be here while we review the results."

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked. Suddenly, his breathing got harder to control. Rose immediately hurried placed a hand on Harry's shoulder while using her other hand to rub calming circles into his back, letting her magic flow into him.

Meanwhile, the new healer pulled a vial from his bag and pressed it to Harry's lips. Harry drank it and immediately calmed down. Harry came back to reality. He was slumped over Rose's lap, and the new healer was sitting beside him on the bed.

"Do you feel better now?" the new healer asked kindly.

Harry nodded.

"I'm Healer Jeff," said the healer. "I will be joining your team and meeting with you a few times a week, we will decide on a schedule later."

"Harry, do you think you're calm enough to talk about the exam results?" Rose asked.

Harry nodded. Rose allowed him to sit up before moving to a chair next to Albus. Jeff remained seated on the bed close to Harry but not touching him. Rose retrieved a clipboard from the tote at her feet.

"Okay," she said. "First of all, you're struggling with sleep. This is a big issue that will have to be solved as it directly affects your energy levels. Your magic is working hard to mend your body from the damage of years of abuse and neglect. The pressure of bottling up all your emotions is causing you to be in a constant state of stress. You are undernourished and not eating a sufficient amount causing your body weight to stay low instead of rising. You won't be able to play Quidditch until you gain some weight."

"What?!" Harry cried, shocked.

Albus held his hand in comfort.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Rose. "There's not anything we can do until you gain weight. Now, as I was saying, your eating is getting worse because of your stress levels and depression. Therefore, I decided it was time for you to see a new healer. I'm sorry Harry, but I can't help you with this as it is not something that I specialize in."

"You won't see me anymore?" Harry asked, clearly upset even with the calming potion in his system.

"Oh Harry, of course I'll still see you!" said Rose. "I am your primary healer. I will be unless you or Albus ask me to hand it to someone else. I just can't help you with this. But Healer Jeff is an excellent addition to your treatment team and we will share notes. You can choose to speak with either one of us, or one of your other healers if you ever need to talk outside of a scheduled session."

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to leave you now," said Rose. "Albus will still be here though. I want you to get to know Jeff. I'll see you for your overview this afternoon."

After she left, Jeff smiled at Harry. "So," he said. "I've heard that you attend Hogwarts and Albus took over your guardianship. Would you be willing to tell me what brought that on?"

"I…" Harry swallowed. "My aunt and uncle were mean to me, so the Hogwarts staff got them thrown into prison."

"There must have been more than just that," Jeff said with a knowing smile. "People don't go to jail because they're mean. They have to commit a crime."

Harry sighed. This healer was going to be even nosier than Rose! Rose would have just waited until she couldn't wait anymore, then just dropped the topic until he was ready to talk about it.

"Harry, why don't you tell Jeff the whole story?" Albus asked.

Harry stiffened. He didn't want to talk about the Dursleys again. Why couldn't Rose just tell Jeff for him? Suddenly, he felt calming magic enter his body. It was different from Rose's magic, and perhaps even a little more soothing. Before he could stop himself, he spilled out everything about the Dursleys. The magic increased as Harry got to the harder parts to talk about. At the end, Harry felt tired. Jeff stood and said, "Sleep now Harry. You need the rest."

Harry didn't want to sleep, but he felt very tired after the magic got into him.

"But I have therapies to go to!" Harry said.

Jeff put a hand on Harry's forehead and said, "Don't worry about it Harry. You're too tired to go to your sessions right now. Just rest." He whispered a sleeping spell and tucked the blankets over the exhausted child.

Jeff waved at Albus to join him and Rose for a quick meeting.

"I discovered Harry has a horcrux living in his scar. The dark energy showed up during my scan. I believe that it is possible it is affecting his emotions. Were you aware of it?" Rose looked expectantly at Albus.

Albus sighed, "I sensed the dark magic when he was a toddler but figured it was merely the result of the rebounding killing curse. As soon as I saw him at the Welcoming Feast, I knew it was more serious. Since living with him, I did detect the presence of a horcrux and currently plan to remove it in a few years, when he is in better shape."

"It never occurred to you that perhaps his healers might need to know?" questioned Jeff, looking thoughtfully at the older man.

"I admit it did not seem relevant. But I see your point. How do we tell an eleven year old that he has a fragment of soul belonging to the man who killed his parents, currently sharing space in his head?" Albus looked tiredly at the healers in front of him.

"I will tell him then we will all meet to discuss with him what to do about the situation. Harry will be very angry if we make decisions without him and if we force him to undergo a treatment he does not understand," said Rose. "I will speak with you tomorrow, thank you for coming, Albus."

After seeing him through the floo, Rose looked at Jeff.

"He spoke about the Dursleys and is now sleeping in his room. I added monitoring charms to his room that will alert the nurses if he has a nightmare or awakens during the night. I think he's overloaded but we are past the point where we can wait for him to speak with us. No more avoiding topics. He's a strong kid but very accustomed to handling everything on his own. We have a very short time in order to convince him to trust us."


	18. The Visit With Hermione and Ron

**Chapter 18: The Visit With Hermione and Ron**

Harry woke the next morning to the alarm clock. He turned it off and got ready for the day. He made it down to breakfast and sat down at a table. Soon after he started eating, a voice cried, "Harry!" Harry turned around and was surprised to see Ron and Hermione with Professor McGonagall was right behind them.

Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We have a free period, and so does McGonagall," said Ron.

"Mr. Weasley," warned the stern professor. "You will call me Professor McGonagall."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Want to see my room?" Harry asked.

"After you eat," Andy said, coming over to them. "Then you can show your friends and professor your room."

Harry sighed. He had been so hopeful that he could get away with only eating his fruit since his friends were here. But now they had to see him being bossed around by a healer. After Harry ate half of his porridge, Andy was satisfied. Harry hurriedly got up and led his friends and head of house to his room.

"What have I missed?" Harry asked.

"Here are your notes," said Hermione. She handed him a stack of notes and homework assignments.

"Have they been nice to you mate?" Ron asked. "That healer at the table seemed bossy."

"They are all bossy," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!" said Professor McGonagall. "They are very firm on making sure that their patients take care of their needs. That healer at the table was trying to guide you into making a better decision."

Harry snorted. Ron just nodded, seeing the teacher's point.

"Do you have a healer at the table every meal?" Hermione asked.

"His name is Andy. He is the nutrition healer," Harry said with a shrug. "He's just always telling me to eat. He only sits with me when I play with my food."

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being mean to you mate," he said. "I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you."

"No, you were right," Harry said. "I am nosy."

"No you're not," said Ron. "It was wrong of me to call you nosy. And I'm really sorry that I said we wouldn't help you. We'll always be there to help you. I was very concerned because you're already having problems. But I made it worse. Can you forgive me?"

Harry still didn't see why Ron said he was wrong, but nodded. He wanted to keep his friends.

"Now hold on," said Professor McGonagall. "What exactly are they going to help you with, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped. "Saving the stone," he finally said, fearing the outburst that was to come.

Professor McGonagall's face turned from curious to anger within seconds. "WHAT?" she yelled. "You three? Going past that dog? I think not! How foolish of you to think about putting yourselves in danger!"

Harry was scared. He had never been on this side of the professor before.

"I forbid any of you from going back to that corridor!" the stern teacher continued, looking more and more furious by the minute. "This is unacceptable! I…" She stopped because Ron was frantically trying to get her attention while pointing at Harry.

Harry was shaking from head to toe. "Mr. Weasley, go get a healer!" she barked.

Ron ran out the door. Hermione tried hugging her upset friend, but was quickly pushed away.

"I've never seen him like this before," said Professor McGonagall. "I must have scared him."

A moment later, Ron re-entered the room, followed by Jeff. He waved Hermione to sit on the chair near Harry's bed. He pulled Harry into his lap and sent a wave of calming magic into the terrified child. He murmured comforting words to help soothe the child. He reduced the flow of magic as Harry stopped shaking and started breathing easier.

"Better?" Jeff asked kindly.

Harry nodded. He was surprised when Professor McGonagall sat beside them.

"Mr. Potter, I'm very sorry," she said gently. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I was just very worried. You could get very hurt if you were to try saving the stone. Which, I might add, there's nothing for you to do. The stone is safe."

"No it's not," Harry said. "Quirrell is after it."

She was just about to say "No he's not!" but Jeff put up a hand. He gave her a look that indicated they would speak about it later.

"Harry, what part upset you most about Professor McGonagall's tirade?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I just can't stand people yelling at me. It reminds me of… of… them."

"Your aunt and uncle?" Jeff asked just as Rose came into the room.

Harry nodded. Rose sat on the bed as well.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I shouted at Mr. Potter because he was talking about protecting the sorcerer's stone," said Professor McGonagall. "Now I see why the headmaster told us teachers to leave punishments to him. I never knew he was this bad. I wouldn't have yelled at him if I'd known. Worst of all, he thinks about his relatives whenever someone yells at him."

"I see," said Rose. She patted Harry on the leg. "It's ok Harry," she said. "Remember, your teachers are not like your aunt and uncle. They won't hurt you. The most they'll do is give you detention and a lecture."

"Or send a student here," Harry mumbled, but Jeff and Rose still heard it.

Jeff placed Harry the bed and stood up. "I will see you this afternoon, Harry. Enjoy the rest of the visit with your friends," He smiled before leaving the room.

Rose squeezed Harry's shoulder before standing to go, "Go have fun with your friends. I'll see you after lunch this afternoon."

Once the room was cleared of healers, as Ron called it, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Want to play a game of chess?"

Harry smiled. "Ok, let's go to the game room."

They had a fun morning, and even Professor McGonagall played a game with them, which, naturally, she won.


	19. An Open Secret

**Chapter 19: An Open Secret**

Harry made his way to Jeff's office later that afternoon; he'd managed lunch without the direct supervision of Andy and attended his meeting with Rose. She seemed pleased with his progress so far and cleared him to start the sports sessions the next day, delaying yoga. He walked into the room and was waved over to a chair.

"Hello Harry," said Jeff with a smile. "How are you now?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I overreacted earlier."

"No, you didn't overreact," said Jeff firmly. "You merely reacted. You had a panic attack. I'm going to help you to notice the signs of one coming. There are a few signs you can watch for such as changes in how you see your surroundings, an increase in your breathing and feeling as if you can't catch your breath, and sounds sounding muffled or far away. When you notice any of these signs, you have a few options. Right now, it would be most beneficial for you to find a healer or nurse, either of them know how to do breathing exercises that can calm you. I will teach you the same exercises so that eventually you will be able to handle it all on your own. If you miss all of the signs then an adult will have to step in and use a calming potion or healing magic, if they have it."

"But why do I have these attacks?" Harry asked. "I never had one at the Dursleys!"

"Do you remember what Rose told you yesterday?"

Harry thought back. "She was talking about me being stressed and depressed," he said.

"Yes, that's right," said Jeff. "You are feeling more stress than your body can take. You are exhausted and the attacks are messages from your body to convince you to halt an action. You need to feel the emotions and learn to accept them. The only way forward is to talk about what is going on in your mind."

"I don't want them," Harry snapped. "Can't you do something to make me forget my past?"

"I know Harry," said Jeff gently, taking Harry's hands in his. "Our pasts make us who we are. It is your choice how you choose to allow the terrors in your past to affect you. Magic can make you forget but then you would not remember why certain situations make you uncomfortable. Not knowing can be even scarier. Will you tell me about your nightmares?"

"They're my dreams and my feelings!" Harry said angrily. "You can't make me talk about them!"

"You are not alone. I will listen to anything you have to say but healing takes time and it is hard," Jeff calmly said.

Harry shook his head stubbornly, refusing to even look at Jeff.

Jeff continued, "Each night, I want you to write about your day, even if it is just a few sentences. We will meet every other afternoon before dinner. I will ask about your day and it is up to you whether or not you share your journal with me or keep it for yourself. If you choose to share it, I will make a few notes in your file but will not copy it word for word."

Harry thought for a moment. In his experience, adults could not be trusted; they all let him down in the end. Perhaps he could give this healer a chance. He still did not trust Rose, especially when it came to his journal.

Jeff watched as the child clearly thought through his words.

"Ok," Harry said. "You can see it. But please don't tell anyone."

"As I said, I will make some notes that Rose and the other healers can read in your file and we will talk during team meetings but if you tell me something you absolutely do not want anyone else to know, I will not share it. I do need to inform you that the general public knows about the Dursleys. Do you read the Daily Prophet?"

"I don't like to read it," Harry said. "My friend Hermione says that it's all drama."

Jeff opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out an issue from a month ago.

 _Harry Potter's Muggle Relatives Imprisoned For Child Abuse_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Mr. Harry J. Potter, age 11, was placed with his muggle relatives at age one and half by Albus Dumbledore. Our celebrated hero did not live the perfect childhood this reporter suspected. He suffered under the combined bullying and abuse of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Upon learning of the situation, Mr. Potter was removed from his home and became a ward of Hogwarts. Mrs. Petunia Dursley, the sister of the late Lily Potter was heard shouting, "I couldn't care less about my sister's son!" while testifying in a muggle courtroom. The muggles found the Dursleys guilty and sent them to prison. Mr. Potter was seen in the hospital wing and it is not clear whether or not he will need to visit a healer._

Harry couldn't read any more. He couldn't believe that the whole wizarding world knew about him. He started sobbing.

Moments later, he felt himself leaving his seat and being placed on someone's lap. He realized immediately that it was Jeff, because of the magic entering his body. He sobbed onto Jeff's shoulder, for a long time. This was the first time Harry could remember every crying in the presence of an adult.

An hour later, Harry found himself walking back to his room. It had felt good to cry, even if he knew that it was against the rules. But when Harry had tried apologizing for crying, Jeff had told him not to apologize for crying, because crying was normal. Harry had snorted at that and said,

"Not where I lived it wasn't."

Harry liked Jeff a lot. Something about him made Harry feel comfortable. Harry was starting to think that he wanted Jeff as his primary healer, but was scared to tell Albus and Rose. He didn't want to hurt Rose's feelings. I'll just keep Rose, Harry thought. He was trying to figure out why he liked Jeff better. As he entered his room, he figured it was because Jeff knew when to be cheerful and serious. Rose always got alarmed easily, where Jeff remained calm, or, at least on the outside, no matter what the situation. Harry also liked how Jeff's magic seemed even a little more soothing than Rose's.


	20. Changes

Disclaimer Reminder: Recognizable/familiar Harry Potter things belong to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 20: Changes**

The next morning, Harry barely ate anything. Andy attempted to convince him to eat but at Harry's continued refusal, he had no choice but to force him to drink a nutrition potion. Harry complained loudly but drank the potion in the end. The sports therapy session dragged on for Harry, he learned how to play Frisbee but he was tired and grouchy. Lunch went a little better than breakfast but he had to drink another nutrition potion because he only managed to eat half of his sandwich. Harry read quietly during his rest period before meeting with Rose. She spoke to him as he stared at the floor. With a sigh, Rose dismissed him after their allotted time ended. Upon returning to his room, Harry found Ron, Hermione, and Professor Snape waiting for him.

"I'll be back in a hour and a half," Professor Snape said sternly to the two Gryffindors. He looked at Harry and said, "I do hope that you're well, Mr. Potter." He quickly left the room.

"Hey mate," said Ron brightly.

"Hi," Harry said sadly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Tell us the truth," Ron demanded.

Harry sighed. "You know that healer who came in before Rose came yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he seemed cool," said Ron.

"Exactly," Harry said. "I think he and I get along better than me and Rose do. I want him to be my primary healer, but I don't want to hurt Rose's feelings."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. "She wouldn't be hurt by it. Didn't she tell you that you could change healers if you or the headmaster said so?"

"Yes, but she would think that I don't like her," Harry said.

"No," Ron said. "She would understand, I just know it! She would be cool about it. But you won't find out if you stay quiet."

"I'll just stick with Rose," Harry decided. "I like her and all, but… I don't know."

"Harry, I understand," said Hermione. "Sometimes having a variety of people to work with can be better than just one."

"Yeah mate," Ron added. "You know, if we could choose teachers, I would choose for Flitwick to teach Transfiguration instead of McGonagall."

"Ron!" cried Hermione. "You are not helping!"

Ron shrugged. "All I'm saying is that you should go with whomever you're most comfortable with."

"I agree with Ron," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. Just then, the door opened and in came Albus.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw the gloomy look on Harry's face.

"He wants to talk to Rose about something, but is too scared," said Hermione.

"Shall I go get her?" Albus asked.

"No!" Harry said panicking. "It's no big deal, really."

"He wants to switch healers," Rn said. "He wants Jeff, mainly because he feels more comfortable speaking with him than he does with Rose."

Harry suddenly spilled out to Albus all the reasons why he wanted this.

"Harry, you won't hurt her feelings," Albus said calmly. "Tell you what. I'll tell Rose for you. However, you will be there with me when I tell her. Deal?"

"Ok…" Harry said uncertainly.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to go to the nurse's office and ask Mary to send Rose here?"

Hermione nodded eagerly as she ran out the door.

Harry felt sweaty as he waited for Rose to show up. A few minutes later, Rose entered the room with Hermione behind her.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked with worry written all over her face.

"Nothing's wrong. I would just like to talk to you about Harry and potentially changing the healer in charge of his treatment," started Albus, he waited until Rose pulled up a chair before continuing. "Harry stated he feels more comfortable speaking with Jeff and wants to switch to him as his primary healer. I'd still like for you to remain on his treatment team since you've known him the longest."

"Oh, of course. That is no problem at all. Based on Jeff's notes, I planned on speaking with you before the end of the week to discuss a switch," said Rose. She turned her attention to Harry. "I'm not mad, Harry, I'm very glad you found someone who you are comfortable speaking with, and we will still meet a couple times a week while you are here."

"You're ok with this?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course Harry," Rose said with a smile. "You have nothing to worry about."

Harry was relieved. Rose was not mad at him.

"One more thing Harry," said Rose, going to the door. "Never be afraid of talking with your healers. We will not punish you just because you say something that we might not like."

"You got your wish mate!" Ron said excitedly as he and Hermione squeezed Harry in a group hug.

"Let him breathe please," said a voice from the door. Ron and Hermione released their hold on Harry while Albus smiled peacefully behind them. Professor Snape followed Jeff into the room and handed Harry a book that Harry immediately recognized as his sketchbook. He smiled in thanks and watched as Ron and Hermione followed Professor Snape out the door. Albus ruffled Harry's hair before following the Hogwarts group out the door. Harry sat back on his bed and resumed his contemplation of the floor.

"There's good news and bad news," said Jeff, catching Harry's attention. When it became clear Harry was not going to make eye contact, Jeff continued. "The good news is that you have a journal, a sketchbook, and no session with me today since you worked well yesterday and we won't do daily talking sessions. The bad news is it is nearly dinnertime and you have not been eating today. Therefore you win a quick health exam with me, and Andy will be joining us in a moment. The other bad news is you're now stuck with me and I will check on you every day. I hope you are prepared for some hard work."


	21. Soul Parasite

Notes: This is a long chapter. And, as usual, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 21: Soul Parasite**

Harry woke the next morning feeling a lot better than the previous morning. He was glad Jeff was now his primary healer, even if that meant Harry would get annoyed at him for not allowing him to avoid talking about the Dursleys.

Andy joined Jeff for the health exam the previous night. He and Jeff told Harry that he had to eat a sufficient amount every meal or would be given a nutrition potion. Andy also said he'd be adding nutritional milkshakes to Harry's meal plan, to be consumed in addition to his breakfast every morning.

Harry finished his breakfast, including the nutritional milkshake, which surprised him by tasting of vanilla and not like the foul nutritional potions. Andy smiled at him from across the room where he sat with his morning tea at a table with the other healers. After breakfast, Jeff caught Harry in the hall outside of his room while on his way to his first session.

"Harry, please come with me," Jeff said. "Rose and I would like to talk with you."

Harry entered Jeff's office feeling nervous. Seeing Albus, Harry sat on the sofa next to him.

"Harry, when Rose examined you the other day, she found something a bit odd," said Jeff. He nodded to Rose who started speaking.

"Harry, what I found is called a horcrux. A horcrux is a fragment of someone's soul inside of an object, or in this case, a person," said Rose. "It is created by the darkest of magical curses. We believe that when You Know Who tried to kill you and your mum protected you, it caused You Know Who's soul to break apart and attached itself to you. It lives on in your scar, like a parasite."

Harry's eyes widened as Rose spoke. He began breathing faster, suddenly feeling like he could not get enough air. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He focused on Jeff's words as the man instructed him to breathe with him. After a few minutes, Harry calmed down.

"I want it gone. Please get it out!" Said Harry, frantically.

"We wish to remove it as soon as possible, perhaps even tomorrow, but there are many arrangements that must be made," said Jeff.

"But how?" Harry asked.

Jeff squeezed Harry's shoulder before continuing, "When a horcrux is contained in a non-living object, like a book or cup, that object has to be destroyed with fiendfyre or basilisk venom. When the horcrux is contained in an animal, the animal must be killed, usually with one of the above methods. A horcrux contained in a person is very rare. There is a way, created by goblins working with Unspeakables, to separate the healthy soul of the host from the diseased fragment determined to stay attached. The longer we wait, the more damage it could do to you and your emotional wellness."

"Harry, Jeff and I will not be there when they do this," said Rose. "We will observe from a specially shielded separate room. The only people in the room with you will be the ones involved in the ritual. My understanding is that you will either be under the effects of a sleeping potion or spell."

Harry nodded. "When can we do this?" he asked.

"By the end of the week. We will contact both the goblins and the Unspeakables and determine when they are available. They will let us know where the treatment will be performed," said Jeff.

Harry nodded in acceptance.

"One more thing, Harry," Harry turned towards Albus who continued speaking once Harry met his gaze, "Please do not write this information in a letter. I will speak with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley if you want to them to know."

The rest of the week passed in a rush for Harry. He was very nervous as Jeff and Rose escorted him to Gringotts, then even more so as they followed a goblin and an Unspeakable into the lower levels of the building. They entered a room where Harry was handed a thin gown and told to change. Harry folded his clothes and handed them to Jeff. An Unspeakable entered the room and got their attention.

"Good morning. The ritual will take place in the room next door. We will administer the draught of living death to Harry and carry him into the room. While under the effects of this potion, you will be totally unaware of everything that happens until the antidote is administered. Potion Master Snape brewed both the draught and the antidote. He will be administering both. Once you are asleep, four goblins and two additional Unspeakables will join me in performing the spells to draw the soul fragment out of your scar and burn it away. Once we are sure it is gone, we will allow Potion Master Snape to administer the antidote and you will wake up in this room. Do you have any questions?"

"Is this the shielded room where Rose and Jeff will stay?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they will be safe in this room just as you will be safe with us," said the Unspeakable. "We are ready to begin, are you?"

Harry nodded nervously and managed a small smile when Professor Snape entered the room. He uncorked a vial and handed it to Harry, instructing him to drink it all down. Harry swallowed the potion and began feeling funny. Before he could say anything, his world went black. Severus Snape was ready and caught the child before he could fall. In a smooth motion, he scooped up the light child and carried him into the ritual room. After settling him on the center bed, Potion Master Snape greeted the Unspeakables and goblins before exiting the room, joining Rose and Jeff in the viewing area.

"Why have you brew and administer the potions? I'm sure there are many qualified people and goblins," asked Jeff.

"The officials contacted me for my expertise plus my knowledge of the child. We felt he would accept the potion with less fuss if he knew the person giving it to him," said Professor Snape.

They lapsed into silence and watched as the Unspeakables and goblins gathered around the child and began casting. It took nearly an hour before a black cloud pulled itself free from Harry's scar. The Unspeakables quickly contained the cloud with a spell before incanting the fiendfyre spell. The cloud screamed as the fire burned it away leaving nothing behind. The goblins ran a few more spells and scans over Harry to confirm he was no longer a horcrux. A wave summoned Potion Master Snape into the room. The man coaxed Harry to swallow the antidote then picked him up and carried him out into the viewing room. He gently tucked the child into the bed in the corner and took the chair next to him, setting up a monitoring charm.

"Was the treatment successful, did they say?" asked Rose, pulling up another chair.

"They are satisfied he is no longer a horcrux. Long-term effects are unknown and won't show themselves immediately. His soul is whole and bright," said Professor Snape.

"When will he wake?" asked Rose.

"It is hard to say. I suspect he will sleep for only minutes more but he will be drowsy for most of the next few days."

The monitoring charm dinged and Professor Snape silenced the alarm and removed the spell.

"Mr. Potter? Harry, please open your eyes. Tell me how you feel," Professor Snape expectantly looked at the child in front of him.

Harry blinked, looking confused. "My head hurts and I'm sleepy. Is it gone?"

"Yes Harry, it is gone. If you are feeling up to it, the healers will help you change into your pajamas and I will take you back to the clinic with them. Ready?"

At Harry's small nod, Jeff helped him change. Professor Snape easily picked up the child who was almost instantly asleep again. Professor Snape followed Jeff and Rose out of the bank and through the floo into the clinic. Professor Snape tucked Harry into bed and told Jeff to check on him every hour, taking vitals. Before leaving, he instructed the healers to call him if Harry had not fully woken by the dinner hour.

Rose ran a hand through Harry's hair before heading to her office. Jeff retrieved paperwork from his office before returning to sit at the desk in Harry's room.


	22. Yoga

**Chapter 22: Yoga**

Harry slept peacefully under the watchful eyes of the nurses. In the morning, he woke ready to start his new life as fully himself, with no added bits of dark souls. Jeff warned him to be aware of how he was feeling, and that if he was tired, he had to tell a healer at once and they would allow him to go back to his room for a nap.

After breakfast that morning, he made his way to yoga. He shook hands with the healer named Grace. Grace instructed him and the other patients to lie on a yoga mat, close their eyes, and concentrate on how it felt to breathe. She reminded them it was ok if stray thoughts crossed their minds but each time one did, to merely acknowledge its presence before focusing their attention back on their breath. Harry had trouble following her directions and found himself worrying about the horcrux and wondering what damage it might have done to him in the ten years it lived in his scar.

"Harry?" Grace's voice cut through his daydream. "Are you quite alright?"

Harry opened his eyes and noticed that he was shaking. Grace put her hands on his shoulders and said, "I'm going to help you let go of some of your worries and relax a bit before we start sun salutations."

Harry sighed as he felt a slight trickle of magic enter his body. It helped him focus on his breath but his worries surged back when she removed her hands and moved to the front of the class. She began leading the students through standing sun salutations before moving on to poses they held for several minutes each. Harry became more agitated and anxious the longer he was in class. When Grace paused to help him adjust his position in triangle pose, Harry snapped at her.

"I can't relax like you want me to!" he snapped, and felt tears come to his eyes. He suddenly felt very tired, and wanted nothing but to go back to his room.

"Harry, you're tired," said Grace gently. "Why don't you go back to your room for a nap?"

"No!" he cried. "I want to do what you say! But I can't! I can't relax! I can't do anything right! I'm a freak!" He couldn't contain his tears any longer. He started sobbing.

Grace wrapped her arms around the distraught child and led him out of the room, leaving the rest of the students with the other teacher. Grace sent a message spell to alert Jeff that his patient was having a meltdown, even as Harry fought against her hold. He did not want to be touched in that moment and fought both her hold on him and against the small amount of magic she was feeding into him in an attempt to reduce his level of anxiety.

Jeff appeared and she transferred Harry to him, freeing herself to return to her class. Jeff convinced Harry to swallow a strong calming potion and carried the child back to his room. He did not want to use magic, figuring that might be part of the problem due to the strain on the child's core from the ritual procedure the previous day. He tucked Harry into bed and settled down next to it to wait for the child to wake from his partially potion-induced nap.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked, about an hour later.

"What are you sorry about? Are you feeling better?" asked Jeff, leaning forward slightly to get a better view of Harry's face.

"I failed at yoga! I'm such a freak and I could not relax and Grace is probably super disappointed in me," said Harry, staring at his blanketed legs.

"Grace is not disappointed. Yoga is not a competition is often called a practice for that reason. You are learning and I think it will be good for you. Perhaps you need to take the rest of today and tomorrow off before trying again at the beginning of next week?" Seeing Harry's slight nod, he continued, "We will still meet to talk and you have to be at all meals but you are welcome to spend the rest of your time either in your room or the game area, taking it easy. You cannot fail yoga," said Jeff gently.

"Do I have to sleep more?" asked Harry.

"If you are tired, yes, if not, then why don't you put on some shoes and come play exploding snap with me?"

Harry popped out of bed so fast he nearly fell over as he crammed his feet into his shoes and followed Jeff out of the room.


	23. Exploding Lions

**Chapter 23: Exploding Lions**

Harry enjoyed playing exploding snap with Jeff, but he was back to his bad mood. He felt foolish for failing yoga, even after Jeff told him that he could not fail yoga. Dinner was a disaster. Harry ate with the nurses, so he had to eat despite not wanting food at all. He completely ignored Andy's attempts to talk with him, preferring to remain locked in his terrible mood. He just wanted to be left alone but it seemed that the more he wanted to be alone, the more the healers and nurses hovered around him.

"Hey Harry!" said two voices at the same time. Harry looked around and was surprised to see Fred and George with their mother. "What's up?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, just finishing dinner," Harry said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mum said that she would bring us here to see you," George said. "Ron and bookworm said you got a new healer!"

"Is he funny?" Fred asked.

"Boys!" warned Mrs. Weasley, who came hurrying over to Harry, pulling him into a hug. "Dear, I am so pleased to finally meet you!" she cried, tightening her grip.

"Let him breathe," said Andy, coming over to them. "If you would please let him finish his dinner before cuddling with him, that would be great."

"Oh, of course," said Mrs. Weasley, blushing. She and the twins sat next to him at the table.

Harry picked at his food. Mrs. Weasley gave him a worried look before saying, "Harry dear, please eat your food. If not, I'll do what I do with Fred and George whenever they're too busy talking about their pranks to eat."

"Oh mum, don't make him go through that!" George exclaimed.

Harry was confused. What did this woman do? Beat them right there at the table? At Harry's look, Fred quickly said, "Don't worry, she doesn't do anything bad. She just feeds you like a baby."

Harry felt sick at the thought of that, and quickly took a bite of his food.

"That's it dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry put down his fork and sighed. Hopefully this would be enough to satisfy the overprotective woman sitting next to him.

"Now, now, eat more," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm full," Harry said. It wasn't a lie, he really was full, and far from hungry. That day's events with yoga had ruined everything. Now Mrs. Weasley was bugging him worse than Andy!

Mrs. Weasley picked up Harry's fork and said, "If you won't eat, then I'll…"

"What's going on?" Andy's voice cut across her. He stood behind Harry, looking at Mrs. Weasley with raised eyebrows.

"He won't eat," Mrs. Weasley said with worry.

"So you think that feeding him will fix the problem?" Andy asked.

"Well, you want him to eat, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes we do, but feeding him will not help," Andy said. "If a patient won't eat, then we give them a nutrition potion. They know the drill."

Andy gave Harry the foul tasting potion. Harry knew better than to complain, and at the moment, he was glad Andy saving him from embarrassment.

Once Harry got into his room, Mrs. Weasley apologized for nearly embarrassing him.

"Hey Harry, want to play exploding lions?" Fred asked.

"You mean exploding snap?" Harry asked.

"No, exploding lions!" said George with a grin. "Here, take a stuffed lion."

Harry's task was to throw the stuffed lion into the bucket, and it would explode, changing into something else. Mrs. Weasley looked worried as Harry attempted to throw the lion into the bucket. However, it wasn't as easy as that. The bucket was charmed to move at random times, making it nearly impossible. Finally, Harry got it into the bucket. But when he did, the lion turned into fireworks. These fireworks landed on Harry but did not burn. When they disappeared, he started coughing. It smelled horrible!

"Fred and George Weasley!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "What have you done? I will fetch a nurse then you two will explain!"

Mrs. Weasley left the room, and soon returned with Hailey. Harry's heart dropped. Hailey was one of the more stern nurses, and he wasn't a big fan of her. Mary was the best nurse there.

"What happened?" Hailey asked sternly.

"Er," said Fred and George. "We sort of played a funny game," Fred said.

"What game?" Hailey asked.

"Exploding lions," George said. "We made it up."

Mrs. Weasley explained what happened when Harry threw the lion into the bucket. Hailey quickly did a cleaning charm on him, but it didn't decrease the smell. She felt his forehead and said, "He has a fever. He'll need to see his healer. Whatever you two boys did, you caused him to get sick!"

Fred and George looked down at their feet after getting the glare from both their mother and the nurse.

"We're leaving," demanded Mrs. Weasley, grabbing her boys by the arms. "I'm taking you back to Hogwarts, and you can see your head of house!"

After they left, Hailey said, "I'll be back."

A few minutes later, she returned with Jeff. Jeff took Harry's temperature with a magical thermometer.

"Hailey, you may go," he said. Hailey nodded and left.

Jeff gave Harry a fever-reducing potion before giving him a salve. "This will take away the smell," he said. "If your fever comes back, tell a nurse. They will take your temperature and determine what to do next. I do not think you are sick, merely overwhelmed."

"Will they be allowed to come back here again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you will only play existing games both muggle or magical. No more playing games that have not yet been tested. Clearly something is bothering you. I'd prefer to speak today before you sleep but as you are tired, I will let you off the hook, just this once."

Harry nodded in relief and climbed into bed as Jeff left the room.


	24. Two Steps Back

**Chapter 24: Two Steps Back**

The next afternoon during rest period, Harry saw Hedwig come in the room with a letter for him.

 _Freak,_

 _Look, you're so famous that you make it into our newspapers! Apparently getting into your world's paper isn't enough for you. It said that you are in a clinic full of doctors. Stupid freak, thinking that he could last at school for even a year. You see freak? You even scare away your teachers and your friends! You know freak, just kill yourself. This way, you won't scare anyone away and I can live a life free of hearing your name everywhere I go. First you get my parents thrown into prison, and now you're so mental that you are locked away at a clinic for insane kids! No one likes you freak. I bet you anything that no one, not even those doctors, want to help you. Go kill yourself now. You'll save us from having to deal with your nastiness. Dad was right._

 _Dudley_

Harry felt the world around him spinning. He needed to cut. He didn't want to go as far as killing himself like Dudley said, but he at least needed to lessen the pain before a healer could talk to him about it. Harry decided to somehow sneak the knife from dinner back to his room. He sat on his bed, rereading the letter several times. When clock finally chimed meaning it was dinnertime, he put the letter in his pocket and headed down to dinner.

He wasn't hungry at all. But he forced himself to eat, so that he could get Andy to stop staring at him. When he noticed that none of the healers were looking at him, he slipped the knife into his pocket and continued eating. Feeling a sense of anticipation, he managed to finish his plate and was excused back to his room. He knew there was a movie showing that night but he also knew he had over an hour until it started.

Wedging himself between the wall and his bed, he swiftly rolled up his sleeve and took out the knife. The first swipe brought relief; the second made him relax for the first time in what felt like forever. The third saw him drop his head backwards, enjoying the sense of peace. The fourth saw the knife wrenched from his hand as a nurse pulled him into a restraint hold. Harry howled and thrashed against the restrictive hold, tears streaming down his face. He could not get free and the secure hold made him panic. He was dimly aware of someone wrapping his arm but he was not in a state where he could understand his surroundings. He felt liquid enter his mouth which he tried to spit out but was forced to swallow.

The nurse relaxed his hold as the child went limp.

"Let's get him into bed, he will wake from the potion in about forty-five minutes," said Jeff as he ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated. The child hadn't seemed quite right for the past couple of days but showed no signs of how distressed he clearly was. Jeff figured the reason to be the child's general mistrust in all adults.

Harry blinked as he suddenly jerked awake. He didn't remember going to bed. He tried to rub his eyes but found he could not move either hand.

"Relax, Harry, you are safe. I will release your hands as soon as you answer a couple questions, ok?" Jeff gazed at the clearly upset boy in front of him, waiting for a sign he'd understood. Seeing a slight nod, he continued. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy and I feel like I've been sucking on cotton."

"What is bothering you?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

Harry sighed, "There's a letter in my left pocket from my cousin. You can read it."

Jeff removed the letter and quickly read it.

"Your cousin is cruel. What bothered you most about this letter?"

"Dudley's right, I'm a freak, no one cares or wants to deal with me. Albus sent me here the minute he could."

"Harry, stop. Rose suggested you needed the added support that the clinic could provide. You are here because we all care about you and want to help you care about yourself. Did you cut in an attempt to end your life?"

"No," Harry said. "I can't do that! I can't imagine doing that! I just wanted to… to… cut, to relieve the pain and be less stressed. I swear!"

"Harry," said Jeff gently. "Please calm down. I'm going to release your hands now. Do not mess with the bandages. There you go. Do you still wish to watch the movie tonight?"

"I haven't missed it?"

"No, it just started. This conversation is not over but I will let you go with one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"I'm assigning a nurse who will be with you all evening and through the night. You met him briefly though I doubt you remember. Tomorrow morning, a new nurse will be assigned to watch you all day. These nurses will not attend our talking sessions but will otherwise be with you constantly."

"For how long?"

"Until I determine you can be left alone. This will extend your stay."

Harry grumbled but accepted the conditions and quietly greeted the nurse Jeff introduced to him. The young man led Harry to the room where the rest of the kids were watching a movie. Jeff knocked on Rose's door before entering and having her call Andy, Grace, and Albus to join them.

"Earlier this evening, Harry took his dinner knife and used it to cut himself. Our alarms allowed us to stop him prior to the completion of the fourth cut. Unfortunately, he had to be fully restrained and forced to swallow a fast-acting but short duration sedative. I spoke to him when he awoke. He received a letter from his cousin, which pushed him over the edge. His cousin continues to encourage him to end his life for the good of everyone else in the world. Harry says he was not trying to end his life. I placed him under round the clock supervision and I believe this should extent his stay," said Jeff, looking gravely at the other healers and Albus.

Albus wiped tears from his eyes. "How much longer do you think he needs to stay?"

Jeff sighed, "At least an additional week, if not two. Even after he returns to Hogwarts, we will have to arrange supervision and I will likely attempt to meet with him at least three times per week. I'd also like to meet with Professor Snape prior to his return. He needs a family, Albus; you will have to make a decision about whether you are a parent or a teacher. You cannot be a parent but also administer all punishments for school-based mistakes."


	25. The Adults Make Decisions

**Chapter 25: The Adults Make Decisions**

Albus Dumbledore was frustrated and worried. He was trying to figure out how to handle the topic about Harry's punishments. He told Jeff he would be a parent and step back from being a teacher. Jeff suggested a meeting between himself, Albus, Harry, and Professor McGonagall to discuss the changes.

Harry sighed in relief when Jeff walked into the room and the nurse left. He didn't mind the nurses, but he felt more comfortable with talking to Jeff than being watched all day and the nurses hovered closer as his level of anxiety increased.

"How are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Before you go to lunch, I would like to talk to you about your stay here," Jeff said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"I would like you to stay another week, if not two," said Jeff. "I already talked with your other healers and Albus. Albus is currently planning a meeting with me, you, him, and Professor McGonagall."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because Albus is trying to be both a parent and a teacher," Jeff said. "He cannot be both. He cannot control your school-related punishments and be your guardian."

"But I don't want him to give the guardianship to someone else!" Harry said, panicking.

"Harry, I never said that he would," said Jeff calmly. "I highly doubt he would want to. This is why Professor McGonagall is going to come too, so that you can talk to her about how she can help you when she catches you and needs to give you detention or a lecture."

"Oh," Harry said, relieved. "Ok."

The next day, Jeff told the nurses that Harry could be alone for a few hours but to check on him every hour. Jeff notified Albus of the after lunch meeting and met him and Professor McGonagall in his office just before Harry walked in at 1300.

"Harry," said Albus seriously. "I know how much it means to us both that I'm your guardian and you're my ward. This is why I choose to be a parent over a teacher. Therefore, your punishments will be going back to Professor McGonagall."

Harry was relieved that Albus wasn't about to hand him off to someone else, but was also nervous that his head of house could yell at him again.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "I learned the last time I saw you that yelling at you won't help you learn. Therefore, whenever I catch you in your wrong doings, I'll try to remain calm."

"Ok," Harry said.

"Good," she said. "And if ever you feel like things are going out of control, come talk with me or Albus. We will always listen."

Harry felt relieved. Perhaps she was merely trying to help and never meant to scare him.

"Do you have any questions?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "When I go back, will I continue staying with you?"

Jeff answered quicker than Albus could. "Yes Harry, you will be. He can keep an eye on you when you're not in classes or meals. To leave you in the dorms at this point would not be a good idea. You often have nightmares, and you often are stressed."

Harry nodded. He didn't think he could handle being in the dorms right now.

"Also," said Jeff. "When you do go back, I will see you at least three times a week, and Professor Snape agreed that he would continue seeing you twice a week, mainly on weekends."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He didn't understand why he had to stay longer if they already had this planned, but chose not to say anything. If Jeff thought that staying here for longer was the best, then perhaps he needed to trust the adults.


	26. The Long Talk

**Chapter 26: The Long Talk**

Harry was grateful for the nurses coming by every hour to check on him instead of being with him constantly. However, little did he know that the discussion he had with Jeff a couple days ago was far from over.

Sunday morning dawned bright and beautiful. Spring was certainly on its way. All the healers and nurses were in cheerful moods that even managed to rub off on some of the patients. Harry Potter, however, was still set in his bad mood. Harry didn't understand why Dudley was being so mean, but he just wished that he could send a letter back to him and tell him to shut up. But he knew that then Dudley would be even meaner, and perhaps even tell Aunt Marge that the freak wrote to him.

After breakfast ended, Jeff snagged Harry as he walked past his office. Jeff ushered him inside and shut the door, propping a do not disturb sign on the knob.

"Good morning, Harry," Jeff greeted as he sat in a chair across from the small couch where Harry sat.

"Hi," Harry said.

"The nurses, including Mary and Hailey, are very worried about you," Jeff explained calmly. "They say that they come in and see that you're just staring at the floor most of the time when you are in your room, and that you only come out of your bed to eat and attend your active therapy sessions."

"I don't feel like playing games," Harry said.

"The other day, you played exploding snap with me," Jeff reminded him. "And I could tell that you had fun with that. There's also more than just games that you can do, like reading and drawing."

"Yes, exploding snap was fun, but other than that day, and when my friends visit, there's no one to play with," Harry said sadly.

"What about one of the other kids? There are usually a few in the game room during the day. Do you feel lonely?" Jeff asked.

Harry shook his head quickly. Aunt Petunia always told him that freaks weren't supposed to inflict themselves on normal people so he definitely could never feel lonely. She said freaks don't get friends, so that's why no one in primary school would play with him. Never mind that Dudley was extra-mean to anyone who spoke to Harry.

He didn't notice that he was having trouble getting a full breath of air until he felt magic forcing him to calm down.

"What are thinking about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing important," Harry said.

"Clearly it is important. What memories did you get lost in? Were they about your aunt and her rules?"

Harry didn't want to lie to Jeff, "My Aunt Petunia always told me freaks don't deserve friends so a freak is meant to be alone and if I'm meant to be alone, I can't be lonely. I have Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George so I'm already breaking the rules. I can't be allowed to have more friends."

"You can never have too many friends Harry; you are not a freak and you are allowed to have friends and feel lonely if you are alone and do not want to be," said Jeff. "How do you feel about your friends?"

"I like hanging out with them and playing games and perhaps getting in trouble but what if they get sick of having me around or want to be friends with other people?"

"They do not see you as a burden. Even when Ron said mean things to you, didn't he apologize and you two went back to having fun? Your friends might have other friends but that does not mean they want to stop being friends with you. Maybe you will all do stuff together as a big group then you will meet and have fun with more people. And you can stay in touch with any kids you meet here too."

"Yes but they're probably glad that they get a break from me while I am here."

"They want you to get better, but they're not happy that you're here."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really," said Jeff. "Harry, go to the game room during your free time and play with someone. The other kids here would love to meet you and are always looking for someone to play with."

"But then I'll really have too many…"

"There's no such thing too many friends," Jeff interrupted. "Give it a try perhaps later this afternoon."

"Ok," Harry said, figuring it wouldn't hurt to take Jeff's advice.

"Now, as for the discussion we paused a few days ago," Jeff said in a serious tone.

Harry sighed in frustration. Why did it look like this was only the beginning of their talk?

"I told you that it wasn't over," Jeff said. "Now Harry, whenever Dudley sends you a letter, why do you get upset over what he says?"

"Because he calls me a freak and says that everyone would be better off if I were dead," Harry said. "He's my cousin! I know you can't choose your family but we're kids! We're supposed to run around and play made up games, like the other kids did with their siblings and cousins. But Dudley and Piers and the others were bullies. And their favorite game was Harry Hunting."

"What is Harry Hunting?" asked Jeff.

"I try to avoid being a punching bag. If they caught me, I got beat up. If I managed to get away, Uncle Vernon would punish me for making Dudley look silly in front of his friends." Harry's voice got quieter as he spoke. "Why can't they put Dudley in a place where he can learn how to be kind to people?"

"Did Dudley get in trouble at school?"

"Yes! He was mean to all the kids except those in his gang and the teachers and dean were constantly speaking with him and Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon always said he was big and didn't know his own strength and wouldn't hurt a fly. Then I'd get punished for no reason. Every time Dudley got in trouble, I got punished. And now he's living with Aunt Marge. She hates me."

"Who is Aunt Marge?"

"She's not really my aunt but I have to call her that. She's Uncle Vernon's sister. She lives alone with her nasty bulldogs but always brought Ripper when she visited. Ripper chased me and bit me and they all laughed."

Harry absently wiped his face on his sleeve before accepting a tissue from Jeff. "Dudley won't learn anything from her except that its ok to hate me and that hurting me is funny. She spoils him worse than Aunt Petunia; always giving him money and sweets."

"Because of what happened with your aunt and uncle, Dudley is required to meet with a psychologist in order to determine whether he can stay with Aunt Marge. He may have to meet with the specialist for many months. His parents taught him it is ok to be cruel. Hopefully he is young enough to change and heal, just as you need to heal."

"But why would he need to heal? He's mean but doesn't have panic attacks like me! His parents loved him!"

"Your cousin was raised in an environment where he was taught it is ok to bully and hurt anyone who is different from him. He was taught to fear differences. Your Aunt Petunia showered him in material things and food to show her love, all while hurting you by depriving you of all of those things. The psychologist will speak with Dudley and work on getting him to see that the treatment of you was wrong. It will take time but Dudley could change." Jeff paused and watched as Harry thought about his words. "Why do you refer to yourself as a freak?"

"I did not know my name was Harry until I started primary school. My relatives referred to me as a freak. I know my name is Harry and that I'm not a freak but its part of me, so when I don't succeed at something, I figure I must be a freak because freaks are stupid and only stupid people fail at simple things."

"Is that what happened in yoga?"

"I think so. I couldn't do the exercises right and all the other kids were doing them without a problem so I must be too dumb to do yoga."

"That was your first class. Lots of the kids here do yoga a few times per week. It is like any new subject, it takes time to learn. Do you want to speak with Grace more about what yoga is before trying again?" At Harry's nod, Jeff continued, "Now, why don't you head to your room for a nap before lunch then you can try the game room after you eat. Healer Mike might be in there this afternoon and he'd love to introduce you to some of the other kids. You did well this morning, how do you feel?"

"I feel lighter, do I have to nap?"

"No, you don't have to nap but if you're not going to then go sit in the dining hall, lunch will start in forty minutes."

Harry left the room as quickly as he could. Jeff sighed and began adding to his notes. Harry, without realizing it, had talked freely about his past. Jeff made a note to get in touch with the muggle psychologist in order to keep track of Dudley's progress and see about preventing him from writing more letters to Harry. He would also speak to Albus about preventing Hedwig from raiding the local post for letters addressed to Harry. The owl clearly had too much free time.


	27. A New Friend

**Chapter 27: A New Friend**

After lunch, Harry made his way to the game room. When he entered the room, he saw a girl who looked about his age sitting with an older lady at a table, playing Monopoly.

"Hello," said the woman, waving Harry over. "My name is Beth. I'm an interpreter. My job is to use sign language to give people who are deaf, the message that the people are saying. Then I hear her response through sign language and I tell you what she says. This is Maggie. She is not only deaf, but also blind. But, because she lost her sight and hearing after learning how to talk, she is able to speak her answers aloud to you."

Harry stared at her in shock. This girl couldn't see or hear? But could still talk? "Er, how do I talk to her?" he asked.

"Just tell me what you want her to know, and I'll tell her with sign language," said Beth.

"Er, ok," Harry said. "Hi. I'm Harry."

Next thing he knew, Beth was moving her arms and hands while Maggie used her hands to feel the motions and Maggie's face lit up with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Maggie. I'm blind and deaf. Do you want to play Monopoly with us?"

Harry nodded eagerly. Beth translated his nod to Maggie who immediately handed him the box so he could select a piece. Harry noticed the board seemed to be covered in raised dots. Maggie explained that the dots made up the braille code, which allowed her to read the game board.

Harry thought that playing Monopoly with someone who couldn't see or hear would be difficult, but really, it wasn't. He and Maggie clicked at once, and both knew how to play the game. At some point during the game, Maggie whispered to Harry that she liked the idea of fake money, but wished that it were real.

"How do you know this game?" Harry finally asked. He no longer felt weird speaking to her.

"I'm a Muggle-born," said Maggie.

"Oh!" Harry said. "Why are you here at the clinic?"

"My parents abandoned me when I went blind and deaf due to a nasty curse," Maggie said. "I've been here since, and will stay until my parents can understand what I'm going through, and that abandoning me won't help."

"I understand," Harry said. "Why do you need someone to sign for you? Doesn't everyone here know how to sign?"

"No," Maggie said, shaking her head. "There are only a few healers who know how to sign and even fewer who know how to adapt the signing to speak with someone who cannot see. I work a lot with Jeff because he can communicate with me without my interpreter needing to be present."

"Wow!" Harry said. "We have something in common! I talk to him too! Isn't it annoying when he tricks you into talking about something you don't really want to talk about?"

"I've been here for a few months, I'm used to it. But it can be annoying that I can't seem to keep secrets from him. He gives good advice; you just have to trust him. Now, let's get back to the game! You owe me rent for the space you are sitting on!"

It took a few hours before they finally finished the game. They agreed to meet at the same time the next day for another game. Maggie suggested they try card games. Maggie and Beth left first, Maggie using a long, white cane and Beth following her.

Healer Mike caught Harry, as he was about to leave the game room. "What did you think of Maggie?"

"She's nice," Harry said with a shrug. "We had fun playing Monopoly, she's super competitive. We're going to try card games tomorrow. I don't really know any muggle card games."

"She's a wonderful girl whose family is like yours in that they do not like her because she is different. The curse is not reversible so she may never be able to see or hear again. I take it you will be back tomorrow? Maggie is here nearly every day after lunch. I think she meets up with a few other kids for card games every few days. It should be a fun group tomorrow."

"There are more kids who play with her?" Harry looked slightly worried.

"Yes! I think you will have fun, no need to worry. Hurry to study hall now, you don't want to fall behind in your studies." Healer Mike waved Harry out the door.

Harry wondered about Maggie's history and life as he walked to his room to collect his schoolbooks. There had to be more to her story than the vague description she'd offered about how she ended up in the clinic.

Harry looked up to a knock at his door right before lights out.

"How was your day, Harry?" questioned Jeff, pulling a chair out next to Harry's desk.

"I finished my homework, can we send it back to Hogwarts so I can get my next set of assignments?"

"Yes, I can take it with me tonight and send it with an owl. I imagine one of your professors will visit within the next few days to give you your next set of assignments. How was Monopoly?"

"It was great! I lost but I think we both had fun. Are you sure its ok to have more friends? And tomorrow I'm going to join her card-playing group. But what if they laugh at me because I don't know any of the games?"

"That's great, Harry! I'm glad you had fun and that you are looking forward to tomorrow. You can never have too many friends. Relax, none of the kids will laugh at you for not knowing any of the games, there will not be a test over the subject. Maggie is great at teaching everyone she meets the various muggle card games and she has decks of cards with braille. Does your head hurt near your old scar? It is amazing how much the scar faded."

"I haven't gotten any bad headaches but sometimes, especially when I read for too long or concentrate too hard, my whole head aches but I can barely feel a difference between my scar and the rest of my head. That's good, right? It means they didn't leave anything behind?"

"When your head hurts from concentrating, that's your cue to take a break. Shut your books, go for a walk or chat with one of the nurses. If your headache does not go away, tell someone. The nurses will either give you a painkiller or have a healer look at you to be sure you are ok. But no, they did not leave anything behind, you are your own person."

"Will the healer that checks on me always be you?"

"No. Sometimes it might be Rose or Mike or Andy or even Grace. It just depends on who is on duty at the time or who is available. Trust is hard, but you never have to worry about telling an adult if you don't feel well."

"I thought you were in charge of me. What do I do if it's your day off and I really need to talk to you?"

Reaching out a hand to ruffle Harry's hair, in an effort to reassure the nervous young man, Jeff considered his next words. "I am in charge of your treatment team but you are not my only patient. I work with a variety of different students throughout the week. You will always know ahead of time when I am not here, on those days Rose or Andy or Mike will keep an eye on you. We all work as a team. We help each other to help all of our patients. If you feel like it is something that can only be shared with me, the other healers know how to get in touch with me. I do not live very far away. Enough serious talk for the night; do you want a bedtime story?

Harry looked confused but climbed under his covers and blinked as Jeff started telling him a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a hidden castle in the woods on a hill overlooking a remote fjord…"


	28. What Is Yoga?

Editor's Note: I drew from my own experience to fill in the information about yoga. I took my first class 10 years ago with an amazing teacher. I tend to fall fairly frequently and can only laugh in response.

 **Chapter 28: What Is Yoga?**

The following day, Jeff arranged for Harry to spend his morning therapy session learning more about yoga with Grace. Harry was nervous despite sleeping well the previous night. He did not remember much from the story Jeff told him; only that it was definitely a new experience having someone tell him a bedtime story. Yet something else he missed in his early years. He knocked on her office door, still not sure if she just planned on talking with him or actually making him do some of the poses.

"Hello Harry," said Grace from her spot on a yoga mat. "Please pick a spot and sit how you will be most comfortable."

Harry chose a spot so he could lean against a wall but still be close enough to easily hear and be heard.

"So," said Grace. "Jeff spoke to me a few days ago about how you feel as though you failed yoga. First things first, you cannot fail yoga. Yoga is a series of stretches and positions utilized by the people who practice it to increase their core strength and connect with their bodies. There can be a meditative component but that often comes later, when you are less focused on making it into the positions. It is a great way to go about active relaxation. Have you ever tried any sort of meditation?"

"Yes, Professor Snape taught me the basics of a breathing meditation exercise to help me deal with stress," Harry said, looking slightly confused.

"In yoga, you can focus on combining your movements with your breathing. If you are focusing on your breathing then you can just flow through the poses. Plus, it is totally acceptable to fall. How you choose to react to falling is where you can start to see the impact of relaxing. If you are tense or worried, you focus on falling as the end. If you are calm, falling becomes a learning experience."

"How can I learn from falling?"

"Falling is always a teacher. It teaches you to pick yourself up and try again. Many people believe laughter has no place in an otherwise quiet yoga class but I believe humor is a good way to approach a tough situation. So, when I lose my balance, it often makes me laugh. Yes Harry, even I fall or have days where I am not flexible enough to succeed in a certain position. Was there a specific worry you were holding onto the other day?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a shrug. "It was right after they removed the horcrux and I guess I was worried about it still and wondering how being without it would affect me."

"It is not worth it to worry about what might happen, it prevents you from being in the moment. You have a whole team behind you that will help if anything comes up. Come on, let's try a few poses and you can ask any questions you might have."

Grace slowly guided Harry through first a standing sun salutation sequence then the warrior series. The longer they worked, the more relaxed Harry became.

"Harry? You're done for today and its lunchtime. I will see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yes! That was fun and I'm hungry. Bye!" Harry waved as he dashed out the door.

Harry stared with disgust at his plate. He was hungry but hated everything offered for lunch. It was food and he'd learned to never turn down a meal but he'd also learned to ignore hunger. A vegetable mix of sprouts, asparagus, aubergine, courgette, beets, and carrots served alongside what looked to be a piece of boiled fish between two slices of bread. Who even came up with this as a good meal for kids?

"What's going on, Harry?" asked a far too chipper Andy.

"This is gross. Isn't there another choice? And please don't say nutrition potion. I'm hungry," said Harry, trying to put as much distance between himself as his plate as possible.

"Have you at least tried the vegetables? They were cooked with garlic and a few other spices, quite flavorful if you give them a chance."

Harry looked doubtful but picked up his fork and poked the colorful pile. He tried a piece of each vegetable, finding all tolerable except the aubergine. Andy watched him carefully eat around the aubergine.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. How about the fish? No? Not even a bite?" At Harry's continued shake of his head, Andy sighed. "You're still hungry, aren't you? Do you want more vegetables? If you take one bite of the fish, I'll let you just eat the bread."

Harry glared at the Healer sitting across from him. He took a bite of the fish and struggled not to spit it out. Remembering his days of small meals, he managed to swallow. He finished the bread before fleeing the dining hall. Andy attempted to stop him but Harry ignored him.

Arriving at the game room, Harry made a beeline for Maggie who was settled at a larger table with a few other kids and her interpreter.

"Hi Maggie, its Harry, what did you think of lunch? How many kids are joining us?" asked Harry, taking a seat next to Maggie and across the table from the two other kids.

"Hi Harry! Boiled fish and vegetable day is my least favorite. I guess the vegetables are ok but the fish is always soggy and gross. There are two others here now and we're waiting for about three to four others."

Once all the kids appeared. Maggie teamed up with them to teach Harry how to play first Go Fish then Uno, before starting to explain how to play poker. Harry forgot all about his worries and laughed the afternoon away. Mike didn't stop their games until there was only an hour before dinner. The group agreed to meet in a couple days to play more games.

Harry waved and said his goodbyes before heading to Jeff's office.

"Harry! You had quite the full day. How are you doing?" Jeff handed him a cup of water.

"Grace talked about yoga and answered my questions and taught me some of the poses so now I'll at least know some of what I'm supposed to be doing in class. Lunch was gross but Andy made me eat my vegetables and try the fish. I hope dinner is better."

"Was your afternoon as awful as you predicted?"

"No! I learned so many games and the other kids are super nice. We're planning on meeting to play more in a few days. Can I go to dinner now?"

"Yes Harry, go on. I left the packet of your homework assignments on your desk. Professor Snape dropped them off this afternoon, promising to return tomorrow to work through some of the information with you."

Harry acknowledged Jeff's words with a nod right before closing the door behind him.

After dinner Jeff joined a group of healers and Albus in the conference room to discuss Harry.

"I apologize for being late to the meeting I organized, a couple of the kids got into a disagreement during dinner that turned into a nightmare to sort through. Harry was not directly involved, although he apparently tried to diffuse the situation before adults got involved," Jeff sighed as he took a seat. "Right, I called this meeting to discuss Harry's progress and where we think he is in terms of a timeline for release. I chose not to include Harry at this time as it upsets him when a release date is discussed but not finalized. Andy, do you want to start?"

"I see Harry at every meal. We meet weekly to talk about making good eating choices and any concerns he might have about food. He's willing to listen and generally makes good decisions at meals. He does not eat enough. This is partially due to an early childhood of not being fed enough but can also reflect his level of stress. Harry hides his hunger well. It was clear during lunch today that he did not like the choices. With some prodding, he finished all his vegetables except the aubergine. He refused the fish and barely managed to swallow the bite I asked him to try. He ate the bread then fled the room, despite my calls for him to stop. I assume he worried that I was either going to give him a nutritional potion or scold him. I will speak with him tomorrow during breakfast. He ignored me during dinner, even as I asked him direct questions about the incident between the other boys at his table. In my opinion, he requires continued monitoring to be sure he is eating enough but does not need constant supervision. He's even started requesting snacks during the day like any other kid. Grace?" Andy finished speaking and signaled Grace to go next.

"Thank you Andy. I have not had much time with Harry. He attended one yoga class during which he melted down and had to be removed. As the child does not communicate his feelings well, we did not realize the effects of the removal of the horcrux on him. I'm not talking about actual effects but rather his understanding of the situation. He continues to worry about his identity and fixates on it to the extent that he cannot relax and move forward. I met with him this morning because he told Jeff that he'd failed yoga and it was a waste of time for him to even try again. He will join the class tomorrow. He was much calmer after we spoke about the purpose of yoga and worked through some of the poses. I believe he will succeed and enjoy the practice as time goes on. I still hope Hogwarts considers adding classes, I think they would benefit all of the students," Grace looked over at Albus as she stated this. He nodded in acknowledgment but did not say anything.

"Mike?" said Jeff, turning to look at him.

"Harry is fearful of interacting with the other kids. During the physical education classes, he participates but seems to startle badly if anyone touches him unexpectedly. He will interact with the others on his team but he stays very aloof and never fully connects. He wandered into the game room and joined another patient, Maggie, for a game of Monopoly. She convinced him to join her and some other kids today. I had the pleasure of watching Harry forget about all of his worries and fears and spend the afternoon laughing with Maggie and six other students. I stopped their games an hour before dinner. As far as I know, they have plans to meet up and play more games in a few days. The more time Harry can spend interacting with the other kids, the more I think he will let go of his worries about having friends and focus on being a child. At this point, I do not think he is ready to return to the isolation of Hogwarts. He has too much opportunity there to separate himself from the other students. Who's next, Rose?" Mike looked over at Rose, who was seated next to Albus.

"I do not have anything to add. Harry, despite his worries about offending me, has not reached out since switching to Jeff for his main talking sessions. He does, however, make a point of greeting me everyday and seems genuinely interested in how I am doing. I enjoyed watching him play cards with the other kids this afternoon. It was good to see him free of his worries," Rose finished and looked over at Jeff.

"Albus, do you have any questions?"

"Who is Maggie?" Albus looked intrigued.

"Maggie is a muggleborn student who has been here since the summer. If she attended Hogwarts, she would be a second year but has not learned much about magic due to being deaf and blind. We hope to eventually work with you about finding her a place but it will take a lot of work. Do any of your professors know British sign language?"

"Yes, Professors Snape and Flitwick. I would be delighted to discuss this further at a later time. Now, from listening to all of this, I gather Harry is making progress but how does this effect his current status here? How long does he need to stay and when can we start transitioning him back to life at Hogwarts?" questioned Albus.

"Harry is starting to open up to me but he still prefers to hide his emotions and not place the burden of his worries on another person. He is furious with his cousin but also deeply hurt by his continued words. I'm in the process of getting in touch with the psychologist working with his cousin in order to stop contact between the two boys for the time being. I'd like for him to return to Hogwarts for the weekends. He will spend his weekdays here but I'd like to see how he does with the familiar surroundings, people, and routines. I do not wish to set a specific time span. We need to see how he does. We have yet to fully address his cutting and my worry is that releasing him too soon will see that resurface. Does that answer your question?"

"It does. What do I tell Harry?" Albus looked worried at the thought of having to tell his ward that there would not be a time limit on his stay.

"I will tell him and explain the reasons during our next session. Your job here is to support him but also state that you trust my decision. I suspect Harry will be quite upset. Right then, that's all I have, thank you all for coming and I will see you later," Jeff waved as they all filed out. He followed and stopped at Harry's room before heading to his office. The child was asleep at his desk. Jeff smothered a laugh and floated Harry to his bed, tucking him in and turning out the light.


	29. Maggie's Story

**Chapter 29: Maggie's Story**

The next day, Harry again found Maggie in the game room after lunch. She taught him how to play yahtzee. After Harry got a 40 on a large straight, he asked, "Er, Maggie, I don't know if this is my business, but is there more to your story of you going deaf-blind?"

"No problem Harry," said Maggie, but she sounded a bit nervous. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it here but perhaps we can go to Jeff's office once we finish our game? Ask Mike whether he knows if Jeff is free."

Harry got up from the table and approached Mike.

"Harry! How are you liking yahtzee?" Mike eyed the nervous boy in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, Maggie and I want to know if Jeff is free right now, we'd like to uh talk with him," said Harry, hesitantly.

"Jeff is in his office, go ahead there, I'll let him know you're coming." Mike jotted a quick note and turned it into a paper airplane.

Harry walked with Beth and Maggie to Jeff's office. Beth sat in a chair outside as Harry and Maggie entered. Jeff greeted them both enthusiastically as they settled into chairs, Maggie closer to Jeff so he could sign to her. Maggie looked very nervous.

Jeff signed something to Maggie. Maggie looked a little more relaxed and started talking.

"Ok Harry," Maggie finally said. "I'll try to explain this. So, about a year and a half ago, my life was as perfect as it could be, wonderful parents, great siblings, many friends, everything. Then I got my Hogwarts letter. Professor McGonagall came and told us all about magic and gave us directions to Diagon Alley. We went the very next weekend so I could get my school supplies and other things I might need for going away to boarding school. My parents and I were very curious about this new world and excited for me to fully experience it. After exchanging pounds for galleons at Gringotts, we headed into Madam Malkin's for robes and a cloak. There was a man there, with long blond hair, talking with the seamstress about some special order for a party. He saw me, called me a mudblood, and used his wand to send some sort of blue light at me. I was so confused. My ears and eyes hurt and I started crying. The man, Lucius Malfoy was escorted away by more people and still others rushed me to the hospital for treatment. It was there we learned the curse was irreversible and I would never be able to see or hear again. The Healers told my parents to take me home but did not really explain anything like why a grown man would attack an innocent child. My parents were furious." Maggie paused and wiped the tears away with a tissue. "My parents found me a tutor to teach me braille and British sign language then found Beth, a witch, to act as my interpreter. I tried enrolling in Hogwarts but was told there was no place for a child who couldn't see or hear. My parents did not understand. They did not understand how to comfort me or even bother to ask how I was doing. They were mad that it was taking me so long to learn how to sign and read braille."

Harry didn't know what to think, "That's horrible! I knew Draco Malfoy was awful but I never knew his father was worse. Why are you here?"

"I got really depressed and started pushing away my family. Beth knew of this place and convinced my parents it would be good for me. I lived with them for a year after the accident and have only been here for about five months. I meet with my parents regularly and we are learning how to communicate again but we still have a lot of misunderstandings and we all blame magic for this so we have to learn to accept that not all magic is bad."

"I won't tell," Harry said. "So, will you ever go to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe," Maggie said. "I want to and I'm hoping the healers here can figure out a way for it to work. I want to learn how to control my magic so it stops picking random times to burst out. Don't feel sorry for me, that is silly. Why are you here?"

"My aunt and uncle did not take care of me when I was younger and they hit me and I now have to learn that I am allowed to have friends and talk to people. Or so Jeff says but I don't trust adults, they always let you down," Harry felt a bit odd having Jeff translate these words but decided to just keep going.

"They did?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I get so worried and stressed that I don't know what to do with myself but I found that cutting helps relieve the tension. I suppose that is what landed me here. I want to go back to Hogwarts but every time I think I might get close, something happens and I can't deal with it. Whatever you do, never do anything to land you with nurses following your for every hour of the day and night."

"I had that when I first got here but now a nurse just checks on me a couple times a day and I've learned that asking to speak with Jeff or one of the other healers gets them to leave you alone." Maggie smiled at Harry. "Can we go to dinner, Jeff?"

"I am so proud of you both. I think I heard that dinner is pizza tonight, don't forget to eat some salad too!" Jeff sat back in his chair, amazed at the openness that two of his toughest patients were willing to show to each other. Maggie rarely told her story because she often felt like she could not relate to the other kids given that her parents were very loving and supportive. But for Harry to mention not only the abuse but also the cutting was big.


	30. Weekend At Hogwarts

**Chapter 30: Weekend At Hogwarts**

Friday came quickly. Jeff explained to Harry that he would be spending weekends at Hogwarts, leaving Fridays around dinner and returning Sundays around the same time. Albus would arrive after dinner and floo with Harry back to Hogwarts. After the first few times, Harry would be allowed to use the floo by himself. But first, Harry had to see Mary so that she could remove his wristband. Immediately after dinner, Harry grabbed his book bag from his room and bounded down the hall to the room that contained the fireplace with the floo connection. Albus hugged him and they both waved to Jeff as they stepped into the flames.

Harry dropped his bag in his room then followed Albus out of their quarters to meet up with his friends. Ron and Hermione squeezed the air out of him as if they hadn't seen him is years.

"We missed you mate," Ron said. "Say, do you want to go exploring?"

"Now listen to me carefully," Albus said in a serious tone to the three students. "You must be back in Gryffindor Tower and Harry back in my quarters by curfew. If anything goes wrong or if Harry needs anything, please go to the nearest staff member. Remember to think before you speak. Have fun!"

"Yes Headmaster," Hermione said, Ron nodding along with her.

"Very well then, go enjoy yourselves," Albus said with a smile. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Gryffindor tower, taking one of the longer routes so they could catch up and maybe find a part of the castle they hadn't seen before.

.

"You know, I've wanted to send you this in a letter, but I highly doubt that they would approve of you getting a letter like this," Hermione said. "Ron and I have been keeping a close eye on Quirrell."

"And?" Harry asked, perking up at once.

"He's up to something," Ron said shrugging. "He keeps going to the third floor corridor and once, I swear I thought I heard him say, 'I will get it soon master'. What do you think this means?"

"I don't know, but once I get back and am staying here again, we will have to follow him. We should keep an eye on him either way."

"Good idea," Ron said. "Now, can we take this corridor? I'm not sure where it leads but I think we're still heading for Gryffindor."

The next morning, Harry walked with Albus to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione waved to Harry from their spots at the Gryffindor table. Albus smiled as Harry looked at him then raced over to his friends, sliding into a spot between them. Harry loaded his plate with eggs, toast, and sausages but mostly picked at his food, eating bites but distracted by all the people staring at him. Hermione nudged him in an effort to get him to focus on his food.

"Harry, ignore them. Let's eat then go back to that room we found last night and play snap or do homework. Those windows were huge! I want to see the view from the windows so we can figure out what side of the castle it is on," she said.

"Yeah mate, you have to eat, or they'll keep you at the clinic longer," Ron said. "Professor Dumbledore is watching you and frowning."

That statement made Harry's remaining appetite disappear and he pushed his plate away. Hermione caught Professor McGonagall's eye and pointed to Harry. The professor nodded and quietly appeared behind them.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" said Professor McGonagall, sharply.

"Harry's not eating," Hermione said. "And I don't think that Ron helped by saying that they would keep him at the clinic for longer if he didn't eat."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley, why would you say that to your friend?"

"Because it is true, he has to eat or he'll never get better," said Ron, slightly annoyed.

Harry realized he was shaking. He tried calming his breathing but Ron was getting lectured just because he tried to help him by pointing out a fact. The next thing he knew, he was looking into the face of Professor Snape who was kneeling in front of him.

"Mr. Potter? Harry? Look at me. Now, breathe in, hold it, breathe out," Professor Snape got him breathing in a pattern which eased the pain in his chest. Professor Snape guided the still panicking Harry from the Great Hall and into a small connecting room. He waved his wand, sending a message to Jeff, requesting he bring a strong calming draught with him. He continued guiding Harry on how to breathe.

Albus settled himself next to Harry and soothingly rubbed his back as they waited. Minutes later, Madam Pomfrey pushed open the door, closely followed by an out of breath Jeff. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in a complex diagnostic spell over Harry and frowned. Jeff stepped around her and with Professor Snape's help, convinced the child to swallow the potion. He immediately sagged back into the sofa, leaning more onto Albus. Jeff watched as the child's breathing eased and his eyes drifted shut.

"What happened?" asked Jeff, looking away from Harry to where Professor McGonagall stood across the room with the very pale Ron and Hermione.

"Harry wasn't really eating his breakfast this morning even though he loaded his plate. Well, he was eating but I think everyone staring was making him uncomfortable. I told him that he would have to spend more time at the clinic if he refused to eat. That's when he stopped eating and pushed his plate away. I always say the wrong thing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean," said Ron quietly, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I got Professor McGonagall's attention and she came over and asked what happened. I told her and she started scolding Ron. Harry did not take that well and started having trouble breathing. I think he got more upset because Ron got in trouble just because he said something to Harry," Hermione paused as Harry's hoarse voice cut across her.

"I'm not delicate. I don't like people staring at me and all I wanted to do was eat breakfast then Ron stated a fact and I know my lack of eating is a problem and it would have been fine but then Professor McGonagall showed up and started scolding Ron and it was my fault Ron was in trouble. It hasn't even been a full day and I'm already causing problems. I'm sorry and I accept your apology Ron, its no big deal, perhaps we can take a picnic lunch to the room we found?" Harry looked up hopefully at Albus.

"I think avoiding the Great Hall for meals the rest of today is a great idea. Harry, you need to nap for at least two hours because of the potion. I will escort you back to your room and stay with you while Albus attends to other work at the school. We can pick up lunch from the kitchens and meet your friends in the room you found at about noon. Ron, Hermione, a quick word before we go," said Jeff, motioning for the two to join him a little away from Harry.

"I'm happy that Harry has you two to look out for him and you need not worry so much about every word you say, even though Albus is very concerned. You must to speak with him instead of commanding him. Harry is nervous about having friends. Perhaps bring another of his dorm mates this afternoon. Ron, even if Harry does not eat enough at a meal, we will not keep him for longer. It is your responsibility to have fun with him, leave the worrying to Albus. We will see you in a few hours," Jeff finished and lighted squeezed the shoulders of each Ron and Hermione, who looked relieved and after a glance at their head of house, left the room.

"Harry, your friends are just looking out for you," Jeff said calmly. "Let's get you into bed for that nap. Severus, Albus, please join us." Jeff shooed Harry out the door and back to his room. After tucking the boy into bed, he stepped into the sitting room and gazed at Albus and Severus.

"Thank you Severus for both calming Harry and knowing when to summon me, for the future, I will give you the recipe for the strong calming draught so you can have it on hand and will not have to call me whenever he gets too far into a panic attack. I am impressed with how well the boy responds to your instructions. Albus, you did wonderfully in soothing his nerves and letting him know he was safe without interrupting the activities of the others helping him. I know it must be hard for you to step back when he is clearly hurting. Main thing to keep in mind is this will not be the last time Harry experiences a panic attack. He will have more and some will be worse than others. This is not a setback. Harry knows he will have to adjust to people using stern voices around him and we will start adding a bit of desensitization to his therapy sessions, not so he becomes resistant but so he can be around those who are getting scolded without working himself into panic. I will sit with him then go with him to meet his friends before leaving. Good day gentlemen."

Harry woke slowly to a gentle nudging sensation. He opened his eyes and saw Jeff. Jeff walked with him to the kitchens where they picked up lunch, already packed in a basket, and Harry led the way to the secret room he'd discovered with Ron and Hermione the previous night. Harry pushed open the door and waved to Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George. Jeff stayed just long enough for introductions then left them alone. They would be fine.

Harry spent the afternoon laughing with his friends and teaching them, with Hermione's help, some of the card games he'd learned from Maggie. Fred and George left after a couple hours and Hermione insisted they spend some time studying. Ron complained that it was too sunny to do homework but Hermione ignored him. By the time they left the room to go to dinner, all of the homework for the next week that they knew about was done. Neville proved to be a big help with herbology, and Hermione was able to explain the transfiguration essay that had them all stumped. As they left, they agreed to meet tomorrow morning to try breakfast in the Great Hall again. Sunday mornings were usually very empty, especially early.

Harry ate dinner with Albus in their quarters, and told him all about his afternoon with his friends. Albus laughed and said that he was glad Harry was happy. Albus hadn't ever seen Harry this happy or relaxed. It seemed that Jeff and the rest of the healers at the clinic were helping him. Harry even talked a lot about Maggie, and how much he looked forward to seeing her again and telling her about Hogwarts.


	31. How About a Game Day?

Note: A light interlude for a change in pace. Same disclaimer still applies as with all the other chapters.

 **Chapter 31: How About a Game Day?**

Sunday evening found Harry back at the clinic. Mary met Harry and Albus in the transportation room. She smiled at Harry and put the wristband back on his wrist before saying, "Maggie's in the game room, waiting for your arrival. She said something about a game of Go Fish." Harry nodded and gave Albus a hug before hurrying to the game room.

"Hey Harry!" Maggie said excitedly. "Did you enjoy your weekend at Hogwarts?"

"It was amazing!" Harry said. "I had a little trouble on Saturday morning, but…"

"What kind of trouble?" Maggie interrupted.

"People were staring at me during breakfast, so I was distracted from eating. My friend Ron told me if I didn't eat, I would be staying here for longer. Then my friend Hermione got our head of house, Professor McGonagall. She started scolding Ron and caused me to have a panic attack and one of the nastiest teachers at Hogwarts, or at least to most people, contacted Jeff who came with a strong calming potion for me. I then had to take a nap for two hours before I could go play with my friends! But other than that, I had a lot of fun! We found a hidden room with huge windows, lots of bean bag chairs, and I taught my friends the games you taught me!" Harry said.

"Wow Harry!" Maggie said excitedly. "You know, I don't think the clinic is the same without you here. It felt odd playing games without you. Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?" Harry asked excitedly.

"We should have a game day!" Maggie said. "You know, get a lot of people to come here and kids from here to come here to play games with us! This room is big enough for a huge crowd!"

"What kind of games?" Harry asked.

"You know, Muggle games and Wizarding games!" Maggie said excitedly. "Like Exploding Snap, Apples to Apples, Yahtzee, Go Fish, Uno, Poker, and any other games we think of!"

"I love this idea," Beth said with a smile. Harry was surprised. Beth rarely ever said anything, normally just signed for Maggie.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Beth said. "I'll take notes if you two want to start planning this. Then you can go talk to Healer Mike." She pulled out a quill and parchment.

"Ok," Maggie said. "Let's have it be this upcoming Sunday. That way you don't have to dread leaving Hogwarts. You'll have something to look forward to."

"Good plan!" Harry said. "How about Sunday at 1300? I can return from Hogwarts a bit early."

"Yeah!" Maggie said, barely able to keep herself under control.

"What time do you want to end this event?" Beth asked. "You can either have it be a set time, or let people come in and out when they please. Because not everyone will be available at the same time."

"How about dinner time?" Harry said. "And people can come in and out whenever they want."

"Good," said Beth with a smile. "Now, what games would you like to play?"

Maggie and Harry started naming all the games they knew of. Beth scribbled as quickly as she could to keep up with the two children. "Can just anyone come, or are you going to send out invitations?" she asked.

"Anyone from here can come, and we can send invitations to anyone from outside the clinic that we want to invite," Harry said.

"Very well," Beth said, smiling while writing notes. "Take this and show it to Healer Mike."

Harry took the parchment from Beth and bolted up to Mike.

"Look at this," Harry said. "Is this a good idea?"

Mike looked at the parchment and said, "I love this idea! I'll run it by the nurses, who are the ones who plan the social events."

Harry smiled and thanked Mike before running back to the table.

"Well?" Maggie asked.

"He says it's a great idea and says he'll run it by the nurses!" Harry said happily. They gave each other a high five.


	32. Planning

**Chapter 32: Planning**

Monday morning came and went. Harry had nutrition with Andy first thing in the morning then spent a couple hours studying. Immediately after lunch, he had a session with Jeff.

"Good afternoon Harry!" Jeff said cheerfully. "I heard from Maggie this morning that you two are planning a fun event."

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly. "I'm going to have so much fun and hopefully so will everyone else!"

Jeff chuckled. "That's excellent Harry!" he said. "I'm sure the nurses will approve and I know they want to meet with you two after our session to work on the details."

"I've never had a game day in my whole life!" Harry said.

"Did you play games with the Dursleys when you were younger?" asked Jeff.

"No," Harry said. "Dudley liked Monopoly but he only liked playing when I could see him so he could tease me about how freaks don't get to play games. Aunt Petunia yelled at me when I tried looking at the pieces. I loved playing with Maggie the other day."

"Did you and your cousin ever play together?"

"I think we built block towers as toddlers but I made them float and Uncle Vernon punished me." 

"How did he punish you?"

"He threw me in m-the cupboard under the stairs," Harry gulped; he'd nearly referred to it as his cupboard. Hopefully Jeff missed it.

"Can you tell me about the cupboard?"

Clearly he hadn't fooled Jeff. "Hey, do you think I could ask Hermione to help Maggie and I plan? She's like Maggie and probably knows about lots of different games."

Jeff knew Harry was trying to avoid speaking about the Dursleys. He decided to allow Harry this distraction, at least for now. "That is a great idea. I will send a message to the nurses now so she can join you this afternoon. Hailey said she'd be by to collect you in thirty minutes and would contact Hogwarts to ask about Hermione. Now, did you and your cousin share a room or did you have separate spaces?"

"We did not share. Dudley had a room and a second room where he kept all of his broken toys. If he wanted to get me in trouble, he would take a broken toy and fake cry about how I broke it because I was mean."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Inthecupboardunderthestairs," mumbled Harry.

"I did not quite catch that."

"In the cupboard under the stairs. I had a tiny mattress, thin blankets, no pillow, and lots of spiders. If I was good, I had a light bulb. If I was bad then they took the light bulb away and left me in the dark. If I was really bad, they only let me out two times per day to use to the loo," Harry spoke very quietly.

"What about meals? Did they give you food when they locked you in?"

"Bread sometimes, a bottle of water that I had to refill in the loo," said Harry, staring intently at the floor. "Can we talk about something else?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Can you tell me about primary school?"

"Not that."

There was a knock at the door, interrupting them. Hailey stuck her head in and in her normal somewhat harsh voice, addressed Harry.

"Are you ready? Everyone is waiting for you. Jeff, is he done?"

Because of their tough discussion, Harry was really tense and the moment he heard her tone of voice, he felt his throat close as he started to panic. Jeff, knowing the state his patient was in, skipped the breathing exercise and pulled Harry against him, letting calming magic flow into the distressed child.

Hailey sighed and apologized, which Jeff waved off. Harry came back to reality after a moment and looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry. May I leave? Is Hermione here?"

"Yes Harry, you may go. Thank you for speaking with me today," Jeff ruffled his hair as Harry stood to leave the room with Hailey.

"Your friend Hermione is chatting up a storm with Maggie, they've discovered a lot of similar interests and I think Maggie was teaching Hermione some sign language when I left," said Hailey as she walked with Harry to large meeting room.

Entering the meeting room, Harry saw not only Maggie teaching Hermione basic signs with some help from Beth, but also Ron, Fred, and George.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, what do we need to figure out?" Harry addressed everyone figuring it would be the easiest way.

The Weasleys mentioned they could get any of the wizarding games. Hermione stated that she and Maggie were discussing which muggle games to include and the nurses offered to help with finding the ones that the clinic did not already own. Mary helped Maggie and Hermione design an invitation. Ron suggested they split the attendees into groups ahead of time but Harry suggested that they assign a game or two to each table and allow people to decide for themselves what they wanted to play.

"Should we play Exploding Lions?" Fred asked teasingly.

"Oh, you better not play that game!" Hailey said sternly. She was relieved to see Harry flinched but stayed calm when she snapped at the twins.

"We were just kidding," George said. "Anyway, McGonagall already said we couldn't play it again, not even at Hogwarts."

"She's a wise woman," said Hailey.

Harry addressed a few invitations to others from his year at Hogwarts and Hermione said she would hand them out either later that day or the next.

"Good," said Mary. "Wednesday, we'll meet again and decide who will lead each game table. Healer Mike will join us for that meeting. Thank you all for coming!"

Ron and the other Hogwarts students said goodbye to Harry and Maggie before following Mary to take the floo back to the castle.


	33. And The Planning Continues

**Chapter 33: And The Planning Continues**

Tuesday was a blur for Harry. He had yoga with Grace in the morning, and Grace was proud to see Harry having better luck in her class. Harry then had physical education with Mike, which Harry now found that he wasn't a big fan of. Everyone seemed to glare at him whenever he went past his limits. Healer Mike worked to help Harry notice before he went too far. Andy spoke with Harry as he ate lunch and he was impressed that Harry was relaxed while eating. Harry spent the afternoon studying before joining Maggie and some of the other kids to play cards before dinner.

Wednesday started with a session with Jeff right after breakfast.

"Good morning Harry! How are you doing this morning?" asked Jeff, the moment Harry entered and took a seat.

"Hi Jeff. I'm doing ok, I enjoyed yoga yesterday and I was super tired after having both yoga and physical education in the same day," said Harry, trying to relax into his seat.

"Straight into the difficult stuff then. Tell me about primary school. Did you enjoy it? Did you have lots of friends? Did the teachers like you?"

"I got along with my teachers but Dudley was quick to blame everything on me so most teachers became convinced I was a bad kid and my relatives encouraged that view. They also found any excuse to send me to the headmaster."

"Did the headmaster like you?" Jeff asked.

"The first few times, I think he felt sorry for me," Harry said shrugging. "But then I went so often that he got fed up and assumed I really was bad and causing all this trouble."

"Was there any teacher who saw beyond the troublesome image your relatives made others see?"

"Yes," Harry said. "In my year two class. Whenever Dudley got in trouble and tried blaming it on me, she would defend me and talk to the headmaster, but by then, he didn't like me, so she was never able to save me from being punished. Her name was Mrs. Heart. Everyone else in the class said she was mean, but she was very fair and caring. On the last day of school, she gave me a hug and told me that she was sorry school was so miserable for me."

"Were the rest of the teachers mean to everyone, or just you?"

"Just to me."

"There were no other teachers who were nice to you?"

"There was Mrs. Pickle, who I saw at recess, but I never had her for class. She would sometimes give me an ice-lolly or something for lunch when she saw I didn't have anything to eat, but after Dudley told Aunt Petunia about her, Aunt Petunia spoke with her about how I was just being picky and refusing lunch from home. Aunt Petunia also yelled at me to stop accepting any food or sweets from Mrs. Pickle because I was a freak and it was wrong to trick normal people."

"What can you tell me about eating at home? Did you celebrate your birthdays?"

"No," Harry said. "For my tenth birthday, they got me a vanilla cake that they gave me when it was two weeks old and covered with mold. If they noticed my birthday, they made a point of being extra-mean. No presents, unless you count a morning punch from Dudley. I never knew whether I would get to eat each day."

"Did your teachers ever notice any bruises or other injuries?" Jeff asked.

"When I was seven, the nurse saw a bruise on my face and called the Dursleys. They said that I had fallen, but really, I was punished for supposedly breaking one of Dudley's toys. The nurse believed their lie. And when I got home that day, I got more bruises and warned again that if I told anyone, I would really be sorry. They were careful from then on to be sure my injuries were only in places covered by my clothes. Even when a teacher noticed I was hurt, I was clearly a liar so it didn't matter what my explanation was. "

"Do you trust anyone, Harry?"

"I can't trust adults to help me," Harry said. "Because they always let me down in the end."

"What about Albus or any of the healers here? Do you believe we are only here for the present and are just waiting to turn our backs on you?" said Jeff, probing the depth of Harry's statement.

"Huh, I guess I can trust Albus, Rose, Mary, and you. You are all still here even though I am a freak," Harry said, realization hitting him.

"You are not a freak, Harry." Jeff smiled. "That is most likely because you're around those people the most," he said. "I'm glad to hear that you trust me to help you, but I would also like you to start trusting those you don't see as often. The rest of the healers are here to help you, and I would like you to start working with us, not against us. I know you have trouble coming to us with any problems, but do you think you can start? We're always here to listen."

"I think so," Harry said. "I don't know though."

There was a knock at the door, and Mary popped her head through the door. "Hello sweetie, sorry to interrupt," she said. "It's time for our meeting. Your friends are already waiting in the same room as Monday. Are you ready?"

"You are free to go Harry. I will see you tomorrow and thank you for speaking with me," Jeff said cheerfully.

"Hey Harry!" said Ron. "Come on mate, we're about to decide who will be in charge of which table!"

"Ron, you should run the table that has chess, I also think we should have both the wizarding version and muggle one," Hermione said as Ron's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Harry, you run the Go Fish table," Hermione said. "Maggie, you have Monopoly; Fred, exploding snap; George, Uno; and I'll take Apples to Apples."

"Can we have all games here by Friday so we can make sure that we have everything and aren't scrambling at the last minute on Sunday?" Mike asked.

"Of course," everyone said.


	34. Seeking Help

Author's note: For those who miss seeing Rose in this story, just so you know, she won't be in here very much, but she will be in this chapter.

 **Chapter 34: Seeking Help**

-Dream-

"But Mrs. Heart!" Harry cried.

"Stop it!" yelled Mrs. Heart. "You know, your aunt and uncle are right. You're a freak, and your cousin has all the right in the world to get you in trouble! I'm not defending you anymore!"

Harry turned to the only teacher left that always cared about him. "Mrs. Pickle?"

"No more ice-lollies," Mrs. Pickle snarled. "Mrs. Heart is right. You're a freak, so if you come asking for any more sweets…"

"I'm not a student anymore!" Harry exclaimed. "I've been at a clinic!"

"For mental patients?" Mrs. Heart snapped. Mrs. Pickle smirked. "Well, if so, you deserve it," she said darkly.

"No!" Harry yelled. "You have to believe me!"

-End Dream-

Harry woke up sweating. One of the night nurses, Anna, was sitting on his bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Is Jeff on night duty?" Harry asked.

"No, Rose is," Anna said. "She's in her office, if you want to head that direction."

Harry thought for a moment. He would much prefer to talk to Jeff about this, but Rose would know about his primary school teachers, right? After all, Jeff always wrote notes in his file.

Harry nodded and walked to Rose's office. He stopped at the door. Now that he was there, he felt nervous. He hadn't talked to Rose much lately, would she still be willing to talk to him?

He knocked on the door and pushed it open upon hearing a muffled, "Come in!" He looked nervously around. Rose was at her desk, reading a long roll of parchment. She looked up when Harry walked in.

"Harry," she said. "Come sit down. What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I… I…" Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I had a bad dream. About primary school and the teachers who liked me in real life except in my dream they turned on me and called me a liar then laughed at me for being a mental patient."

"Oh Harry," said Rose. "Why do you think you had a dream about them being mean?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I guess when I went to bed last night, I was thinking about my discussion with Jeff and worrying about what they might think of me now. What if they started believing Dudley's words?"

"Harry stop," Rose commanded gently. "According to Jeff's notes, your cousin is living with his aunt, Marge Dursley. Besides, like you, he is no longer in primary school."

"Really?" Harry asked worriedly. "But..."

"Really," said Rose. "Hogwarts letters typically catch students before they start secondary school, this means that everyone in your year would be changing schools, making it easier to remove kids without too many school officials taking notice. Dudley finished primary school at the same time you did. Even if you did not go to Hogwarts, were you and Dudley going to go to the same secondary school?"

"No, my aunt was preparing to send me to Stonewall while Dudley headed for Smeltings." Harry said.

"Your teachers likely have fond memories of you and probably hope you are doing well," Rose continued calmly.

"Right," Harry said, realizing that Rose was right. "But what if they have been thinking about me the whole time I've been gone and they now think differently about me?" Harry felt tears falling. He tried to hide his face but Rose saw them. She pulled Harry into a hug and sent a wave of calming magic into him. Minutes later, Harry felt himself falling asleep. He woke up in his bed on Thursday morning with no memory of returning there after talking with Rose in the middle of the night. A peek out the window showed a rainy day, typical Scotland.

Harry ate breakfast, managing to eat enough to satisfy Andy, who smiled and nudged the glass of juice closer to the quiet child. Harry took the hint and swallowed the rest of his juice before heading for Jeff's office. He walked straight into Rose as she exited the office. He mumbled an apology as she gently squeezed his shoulder and reminded him to look up when walking.

"Hi Harry," Jeff said. "Rose told me about last night's talk. I'm very proud of you for speaking with her."

"I just wanted to talk to someone, and she was on night duty," Harry said. "It felt good to talk to her, even if I'm more comfortable talking to you about my life."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I slept better after speaking with Rose though I don't remember leaving her office and returning to my room yet I woke up in my bed this morning."

"Magic, Harry," Jeff said with a smile.

"You mean she floated me back to my room after I fell asleep in her office?"

"Yes, Harry. She did not want to wake you. Do you have nightmares every night?"

"Most nights but I often dream about the memories we discuss except the people in the dreams are different than they were in real life. My old teachers were meaner but sometimes Uncle Vernon is almost nice, like he's warning me against talking."

"I'm going to let the night nurses know that you have the option of speaking with a healer or getting a dose of dreamless sleep potion if they wake you from a nightmare or if you wake up by yourself and can't get back to sleep. They will keep a record of which option you choose. If you choose the potion, I will speak with you the next day about the nightmare. Onward to today's subject, come now, there's no reason for such the long face!"

"Yes there is. You are going to make me talk about something that I'd really rather keep inside," grumbled Harry.

"Yes, there is that but no time like the present to get started. Why or when did the self-harm start?"

"I knew I wouldn't like the topic. Do I have to answer?" Harry whinged then stopped, realizing he'd whinged, to an adult. He tried breathing deeply, only to feel like he couldn't get enough air. Vaguely he heard a voice counting and focused timing his breathing with the numbers. The office slowly came back into focus.

"Back with me? You are safe Harry. I am not going to hurt you for whinging. I cannot force you to talk but I will continue asking you the questions you do not want to answer," said Jeff as he gently squeezed Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm weak and you didn't do anything but I panicked."

"You reacted. You are allowed to react to uncomfortable situations. You reacted by whinging like a child. You are a child, even if your childhood is just starting. So I will ask again, in the few minutes we have left, why did the self harm start?"

"Uncle Vernon hit me. Dudley hit me. Even Aunt Petunia hit me, usually with a frying pan or newspaper. My memories all contain pain or hurt. I didn't have anyone to talk to but I was so sad and angry and I just wanted to feel better but crying led to more punishments but cutting caused pain but it made my relatives stop hurting me. My uncle told me he was proud of me. Is it wrong to want someone to be proud of you?"

"Your uncle, aunt, and cousin were all wrong to hurt you. It is normal to need an outlet. By being proud of you, your uncle did you more harm. He knew you were so desperate for approval that he could make you hurt yourself, freeing him from any eventual blame. He could hurt you without having to touch you. Do you understand that he was wrong?"

"I suppose. But how do I stop? I just get so stressed and the scratches and cuts bring focus and I don't know how to stop," Harry said as he swiped the tears off of his cheeks.

"You stop by learning to trust and lean on those around you. You talk with your healers and tell us when you are unhappy. You can always talk to the nurses too, even in the middle of the night. You do not always have to go for a healer. Talking communicates to others that you are not doing well, we are not mind readers."

"Albus and Professor Snape can read minds," said Harry

"Yes, well, that is not the best way to learn about someone's feelings and should only be done with permission."

"Even if you are a criminal and they're giving you veritaserum too?"

"Are you planning on becoming a criminal, getting arrested, and interrogated?" asked Jeff, innocently.

"No! I would never get caught. I'm sneaky," said Harry, grinning.

"We're done for today. Thank you for speaking with me this morning. Don't forget, you are meeting with Andy after lunch, before rest period," instructed Jeff.

"I have to meet with Andy again? But he talks to me at meals!"

"I think he actually has something to talk with you about, potentially organizing a menu for snacks on Sunday?"

Harry gasped, "I didn't even think about that! Bye Jeff!"

Jeff waved as his patient ran from his office as if the Grim was nipping at his heels.


	35. Game Day!

Author's note: Yes, Harry will be leaving the clinic soon, but that doesn't mean that this story's coming to an end. Harry will still have so much healing to do at Hogwarts, and my goal is to see him heal while through all his years at Hogwarts. So altogether, this story's not even close to being finished. No worries, I still have plenty of ideas for this story! Now, enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 35: Game Day!**

Harry spent an uneventful Friday and Saturday nights at Hogwarts. He survived all his meals in the Great Hall and joined Hermione for hours of homework. Sunday finally came. Right after lunch, the students invited to attend, gathered in the hallway outside of the Headmaster's office. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George went through first, shortly followed by the students traveling in groups of two or three. Everyone tumbled out of the fireplace into the large transportation room where Mary waited. Many of the students toppled over while the professors gracefully stepped out of the flames. Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore were attending the game day to chaperone the Hogwarts' students.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be an exciting day for all! Follow me to the game room!"

The visiting students and staff followed her to the game room where the other patients including Maggie, were waiting. The rest of the nurses and all the healers were there too.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mike exclaimed cheerfully. "And welcome to the first ever game day! Harry and Maggie suggested hosting this event and worked hard on the planning." Mike continued once the clapping died down. "Each table has a different game and a leader to explain the rules. You are free to select any game you would like to play. There are snacks on the table in the corner if you get hungry. The games today include Go Fish with Harry, Apples to Apples with Hermione, chess with Ron, Exploding Snap with Fred, Monopoly with Maggie, and Uno with George. There are also additional decks of cards if you want to play a different game. If you have any questions, please ask any of the staff members, identifiable today by our blue shirts. Enjoy!"

After a few moments of looking around, most of the kids and adults selected a table. Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, a few people he didn't know, and Draco Malfoy, were quick to join Harry at his table. Before he could start explaining the game, Draco Malfoy decided to open his mouth. Harry did not understand why he was here; he certainly had not invited him!

"So Potter," drawled Malfoy. "What can a half-blood and a mud-blood do for a game day? Not much, I assume? Why are you friends with someone who can't even see or hear? Huh Potter?"

"Be quiet, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Make me," Malfoy snarled.

"Why did you even come if you're going to be so mean?" Harry snapped.

"Because I didn't want to miss out on a chance to tease you and the other weird people here."

"What's the problem over here?" Andy's voice cut across their argument. The healer stood with his arms crossed, staring intently at both Harry and Draco. Professor Snape stood slightly behind him, looking at Draco in a way that made Draco want to disappear.

Lavender's explanation made Andy frown and Professor Snape move towards Draco, forcing him to stand up from his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said. "Come with me. Now. We will be returning to the school."

Harry was relieved when Malfoy left the table. He started the game of Go Fish. Some people stayed for a second game, some didn't, and some new people joined in.

After a couple of hours, Madam Hooch approached Harry. "Hello, Mr. Potter," she said. "You are a very talented Seeker, will you re-join the Gryffindor house team when you return to Hogwarts?"

"That's nice of you to say, but I'm not allowed to play Quidditch right now," Harry said.

"On the orders of the healers?" Madam Hooch asked. At Harry's nod, she smiled at him and assured him that Quidditch would still be there when he was cleared to play.

All too soon, it was time for dinner. Harry said goodbye to everyone, thanking each child and adult for coming. The Hogwarts students followed Mary and Madam Hooch back to the transportation room, while the clinic's residents headed for their dining hall. Harry and Maggie collected the games and placed them in the box to be returned to their proper locations the next day. As Harry followed Maggie out the door to go to dinner, he saw Jeff speaking with Albus and Professor McGonagall. He tried to hang back only to be prodded from behind by Andy. Harry rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Maggie.

Andy told Harry to go to Jeff's office as soon as he finished eating. Harry immediately tried spreading his food around to make it look like he was eating but Andy caught his attention and held up a bottle of the mud-like nutrition potion. Harry frowned and actually started eating his food instead of playing with it. Once he cleared his plate, and showed it to Andy, the healer smiled and excused him.

When Harry entered Jeff's office, he saw Jeff, Albus, Professor McGonagall, and Maggie, who clearly finished dinner before him, without him noticing.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we have news for both you and Maggie," Albus said with a smile. "First, Harry, if all goes well, you will be released at the end of this coming week." Harry felt hope fill him. Was he finally leaving?

"However," Jeff said. "I will be seeing you at Hogwarts three times a week, if not more, depending on how you are coping. So even though you get out of here, you don't go away from me. And do understand that if you go back to the habits you had before you came here, Albus will tell me."

"Maggie," Albus said. "You will be starting third year at Hogwarts in September. A few of the professors talked to some of the tutors here and they said you are almost done with the second year curriculum so you will be ready for third in the fall. You will have to spend the next few months and most of the summer working on the practical lessons in order to be totally caught up with your peers but I don't think that will be a problem. You can choose to either be sorted at the end of this term or wait to be sorted with the new first years on September 1st."

"Really?" Maggie shouted, ecstatic. "But how? I doubt that all the teachers know how to sign. Can I be sorted at the end of this term? That way I can just try blending into the crowd in September. "

"A few of our teachers know how to sign and communicate with you but Beth will sit with you in classes. In that case, you will join us at the leaving feast this term and you will be sorted at that time." Albus said.

"All day? Every day?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "The rest of the teachers will all start learning sign language this summer and we will also be researching a way to have any words spoken in the classroom turned into braille on parchment for you so eventually Beth will not have to present all of the time. It is going to be a learning process for all of us. Due to safety concerns, you will not be taking potions with the other students. Professor Snape will tutor you separately. How does this sound?"

"Did my parents agree?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, they did, though they are very worried that you'll be hurt. They would also like for you to spend the summer at home with them. We will discuss that more as it gets closer but I think it would be a good transition," Jeff said. "When you start Hogwarts, I will meet with you one time per week to make sure everything is going ok but as with here, if you ever need to talk, there is always someone there, you are not alone."

"Thank you!" Maggie cried. "And I think I'd like to spend the summer at home, it'll be nice to get a break from here before starting a new school."

Harry agreed. Things were looking up, though he knew he was far from being fully well. There was still so much to talk about with Jeff but he was getting away from this place in about a week. He figured he might miss Maggie and the healers and some of the nurses but that's what post owls were for, right?


	36. The Exit Meeting

**Chapter 36: The Exit Meeting**

The next week flew by for Harry. He spent many afternoons playing with Maggie before or after rest periods or instead of doing his homework. Andy sat with him at breakfast every morning but a few other kids who Harry noticed were like him and had to be prodded into finishing their meals often joined them. Harry was anxious for Friday and his expected exit meeting. He hoped that after the meeting and his return to Hogwarts, he would never have to enter the clinic again, except maybe to visit. Thursday morning saw Jeff questioning Harry about his cupboard and Harry refusing to talk. He also asked about Harry's feelings while he was cutting and Harry stared at him silently before mumbling something about how it made him calmer. They both left the session frustrated.

On Friday morning, Harry found Maggie at breakfast and said his goodbyes to both her and Beth. He noticed Andy waving to him and followed the healer out of the door and down a hall to a conference room where they joined Jeff, Grace, Albus, Rose, Mike, Mary, and Hailey. Albus gave Harry a hug in greeting before Harry took a seat between Albus and Jeff.

"Good morning all!" Jeff said cheerfully. "We are here to discuss Harry leaving the clinic today and heading home to Hogwarts. Rose originally referred him to our care so let's start with her."

"Thank you Jeff," Rose said. "I met with Harry at Hogwarts for a period of time prior to his stay here. Albus contacted me with concerns about his self-harming behaviors. Harry is very closed-off and often refused to speak at all in sessions, especially when speaking about growing up with his relatives. I suggested he write in a journal and tried impressing on him the value of speaking to others when he was stressed. It was not until he had a disagreement with a friend that it become clear to me he needed more intensive treatment. Upon getting him here, I introduced him to Jeff as I wondered whether he would feel more comfortable being open with him. Harry worried about offending me but ultimately chose to speak with Jeff. Since then he's made a lot of progress. I went with Jeff to Gringotts where the goblins removed a fragment of Voldemort's soul from Harry's scar. The next time Harry sought my help was last week, after he had a nightmare. Andy?"

"I often sat with Harry during meals, and we met a few times in my office to talk about eating a healthy diet and making good food choices," Andy started. "When he first got here, he would not eat his food at all. In his case, not eating is a sign of stress. We tried nutritional milkshakes but Harry frequently refused them preferring the somewhat foul tasting nutritional potion, I assume because there was less volume. Lately, Harry has been eating well and seems to understand why he has to eat to stay healthy, even when he does not feel like eating. Harry requires prodding to eat at times which will have to be monitored but I want you, Albus, to speak with his friends and let them know that they are not allowed to give him a hard time or make him feel bad about not eating the same amount as those around him. I gave Professor Snape the recipe for the nutritional potion. If Harry does not eat a sufficient quantity of food throughout the day, he will need to take the potion after dinner. He will wear a wristband to monitor how much he eats. Harry, eat snacks throughout the day. I know you know where to find the kitchens. Grace?"

"I had Harry for yoga. The first time he was in my class, he had a meltdown. He told Jeff that he failed yoga. I talked to Harry a few days later, and he has been doing very well since. My classes here are always open to him and I'd also be willing to start holding a class every couple of weeks at Hogwarts. I would also recommend that he continue the stretching and relaxation exercises. Mike?"

"Harry joined me for physical education class in which we worked on finding his limits and increasing endurance and strength. With a bit more work, he will be a very fit young man. He also met a girl in the game room named Maggie," Mike continued. "Maggie was what Harry needed. Not only did we see him leaving his room more, but they also planned a successful game day. Maggie will be going to Hogwarts next term, so they will see each other there. Mary?"

"Harry is a pleasure to work with. He does not generally seek help and prefers to stay inside his shell but when he relaxes, he has a wonderful sense of humor. Harry prefers adults who speak calmly with him, especially when something is going wrong. It is a challenge to scold a child in a mild manner. Hailey?"

"Harry flinches even when stern or forceful words are not directed at him but merely said near him. I believe this reaction will lessen over time. I'd recommend, within reason, that he experience other students getting lectured near him so he learns that not every word is meant to hurt him. Jeff?"

"Harry is a tough kid. He locks all of his emotions inside and guards them from discovery. He still has trouble talking about his time living with his relatives and some of our sessions end with Harry refusing to both look at and speak with me. I will continue to meet with him three times per week. He will also meet with Professor Snape to continue work on meditation and to reinforce that he is not alone and there is always someone around to talk. Harry will be living with Albus and not returning to the dorms this year. We'll see where he is at the beginning of Second Year. Albus will be searching through Harry's belongings on a regular basis and removing any sharp objects he finds. Harry will be allowed his potions' knife for use during class only, Professor Snape will give it to him at the beginning of class and remove it from him at the end. I am sorry, Harry, but there is no use protesting this or trying to talk Albus out of searching your belongings. I see you are all packed. Hold your arm out to Mary, she will remove the clinic identity wristband and replace it with the much smaller nutrition monitor."

Mary swapped out the wristbands and gave Harry a hug. Hailey also gave Harry a hug while Mike and Andy both shook his hand. Jeff ruffled his hair, promising to see him soon. Harry collected his bag and followed Albus to the transportation room and through the floo. Harry sighed in relief as he flopped onto his bed after unpacking his bag.


	37. First Day Back After The Clinic

**Chapter 37: First Day Back After The Clinic**

Harry and Albus enjoyed a quiet lunch and dinner the previous day as Harry settled into Hogwarts and checked to be sure he was ready to start classes again. Harry headed to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Ron and Hermione threw their arms around Harry before steering him to the Gryffindor table. He took out his schedule and saw that he had Transfiguration first. He was so nervous that he only ate about a quarter of his meal. He hadn't had any problems with Professor McGonagall in the past but her stern voice always made him want to get away. But it was her teaching style and necessary to keep them all safe and paying attention so Harry realized he just had to relax.

Harry hurried off to Transfiguration just in time; somehow he'd gotten separated from Ron and Hermione. A few minutes into the class, Harry found that he was having trouble concentrating. He glared at his notes, as if they were the cause.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Please stay after class."

As soon as the last student left, Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, why are you having trouble concentrating?"

Harry sighed. "I have other stuff on my mind," he said. "But I don't get it! I did all the homework while I was at the clinic! Why can't I do anything now?"

"Miss Granger gave you the necessary notes. You were able to do the homework by using the notes you were provided. Now, you have to use a quill and ink and write your own notes, and if you're in your own little world, that can change everything. Are you worried about something?"

"I'm just worried that I'll be bad again and land myself back where I was before," Harry said.

"As I already said a couple weeks ago, I'll do my best not to snap at you," Professor McGonagall said. "But I can't help it if someone else gets on the wrong side of me. But just know that I'm not angry with you in those situations. There's no reason to be worried."

"Do you think I have a learning problem?" Harry asked worriedly.

If he had a disorder, he might as well head back to the clinic or St. Mungo's. None of the teachers would want him if he couldn't learn. Harry didn't realize that he was getting himself into a panic attack until he felt a vial being pressed to his lips. He swallowed and looked around. Professor McGonagall was kneeling down, looking concerned. She was holding the empty vial in her hand.

"Why did you have that potion?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Professor Snape gave each teacher some of the potion, just in case," she said. "Now, I sent Professor Snape a message explaining why you'll be missing class. Madam Pomfrey is waiting for you to arrive for your nap. Go. And Mr. Potter, I don't think you have a learning problem. I'll contact Albus to see if you can see your healer today."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He must have a learning problem if he wasn't concentrating, so why was his head of house denying it? Harry dragged his feet to the infirmary and was bustled into a bed in a private room by Madam Pomfrey who promised to wake him for lunch. She kept her word and released Harry after he ate. Harry headed for the greenhouses. An afternoon of digging in the dirt was quite relaxing. After all his classes, he headed back to Albus' quarters. When he entered Albus' office, Albus stopped him from going to his room.

"Harry, Jeff will be here soon," he said. "We're going to be talking about what happened today."

"I swear I didn't mean to do so bad in classes!" Harry said.

"Harry, I do not think this is anything too serious," Albus said. "I think you merely have too many worries at the moment. It's hard to concentrate when you're worried."

"But I was fine with taking notes and everything before I left!" Harry exclaimed.

There was a knock at the door. Jeff came in and greeted both Albus and Harry.

"Harry, I heard about what happened today," he said. "I would like to talk to you about what might be bothering you. I hope you don't mind if Albus joins in on this subject, seeing as whatever you're worried about is affecting your education."

"I am just worried that I'll mess up here again," Harry said.

"Worried that you'll end up back around all of those annoying healers?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"I guess so," Harry said.

"There's no need to worry," Jeff said, taking Harry's hands in comfort. "Now that you're working with us, not against us, you're more open about the topics, it'll take you a lot more than just a little mess up to get you back into the clinic. You don't need to worry."

"But I freaked out this morning just because I think I have a learning disorder!" Harry said.

"You do not have a learning disorder," Jeff said. "If you did, Roes would have found it in her assessments, and I would have noticed something way before now."

"But how do we fix the problem?" Harry asked.

"Keep talking with me," Jeff said. "If you're worried about something, tell me or Albus."

"Do you think we need to shorten his schedule?" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head right away. No, not that!

"No, that won't be something to worry about," Jeff said. "If Harry has problems doing his homework and his level of stress increases just from school, then we'll consider it. But just for having trouble with taking notes because he's worried is not a reason to shorten his schedule."

Harry was relieved. He felt better now that he knew that there was nothing wrong with his learning.


	38. The Dragon

**Chapter 38: The Dragon**

Harry had better luck the next day with his classes. But a few times, the teachers had to speak to Harry to remind him to stop daydreaming. After a full day of classes, Harry followed Ron and Hermione outside to visit Hagrid. Hagrid smiled when he saw the three of them.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione!" he boomed. "Come on in!"

They sat down at the table while Hagrid poured tea and set out a plate of rock cakes. After some consideration, Harry placed a rock cake in his tea, hoping the tea would make it soft enough to eat.

Hermione spoke first. "Hagrid, we know about the Sorcerer's Stone," she said. "We wanted to know what…"

"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione and pointing to the fireplace. Harry and Hermione looked too. There was what looked like a large egg nestled in the fire.

"Ah, just a dragon egg," Hagrid said, shrugging. "Nothing to worry about."

"But Hagrid, isn't owning a dragon illegal?" Harry asked.

"Well, owning a full grown dragon is but the rules don't specify eggs or baby dragons."

Hermione was staring wide-eyed at Hagrid. "I think they mean all dragons since eggs and little dragons turn into adult dragons. Where did you get the egg?"

"Off some traveler in the pub, don't mention it to anyone, yeah?" Hagrid looked at each of them in turn. Ron and Hermione nodded but Harry looked worried.

"I'm terrible at keeping big secrets, my healer always seems to know if I'm hiding something and just keeps asking questions until I give up and talk," said Harry in a rush.

Hagrid snorted. "That's the bad thing about healers," he said. "They find out about everything. Just don't mention the word "dragon" when talking with Jeff. I'll let you all know when the egg hatches, I expect you'll want to meet him."

"Darn it," Ron said, when they were leaving. "We were so close to talking about the stone!"

"Well, you're the one who changed the subject," said Harry, causing Ron to frown.

"I'm worried about Hagrid," Hermione said. "It's illegal and unsafe to have a dragon."

"Don't worry so much," Harry said. "I'm sure that Hagrid will get rid of it when it hatches."

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked. "Of course he won't! He's wanted a dragon his whole life, is what he told us a few weeks ago!"

Harry went to dinner, then back to Albus' quarters. He lay on his bed and thought about whether he should tell Albus about the dragon, but decided just to wait and focus on his classes.

A couple of days later, a school owl landed next to Harry at breakfast. He untied the note from the owl's leg and handed the owl a rasher of bacon. The bird made short work of the offering before taking flight. Harry unfolded the note and read the short message of: _It's hatching_.

"Come on!" Harry hissed as he poked both Ron and Hermione in their sides, interrupting their morning argument about the amount of time Hermione wanted to spend in the library doing homework.

When they got to Hagrid's hut, there was a baby dragon sitting on the table, surrounded by eggshells. The three students clustered around the table, staring at the baby dragon that had smoke trailing from his nostrils.

"Isn't he beautiful! This is Norbert. Go on, scratch the back of his head, he seems to like that. Don't worry, he's mostly harmless at this age," said Hagrid, sounding like a proud parent.

Hermione took a step back looking scared. Ron looked between her and Harry then took one look at the smoke and the spikes on Norbert's tail and stepped back next to Hermione.

Harry slowly reached out to scratch the back of the dragon's head, as Hagrid suggested, but Norbert clamped his jaws onto Harry's hand and growled in an imitation of his future roar. Harry gave a muffled shout in pain, trying to shake the dragon off but Norbert held on until Hagrid offered him a bowl of an awful smelling liquid that looked like blood mixed with something else.

"Sorry Harry," said Hagrid. "He's never done that before. Here, wash your hand in the sink and wrap it in this handkerchief, you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Harmless you said?" Ron demanded. "He just bit Harry!"

"You can't keep a dragon, Hagrid," Hermione cried.

"Don't worry," Hagrid said. "He's a sweetheart!"

Harry followed his friends to class after washing his hand and wrapping it as Hagrid suggested. Since the dragon bit his writing hand, he found it difficult to use a quill and his hand hurt enough to distract him from both classes and daydreaming. He noticed Professor Sprout looking at him intently so he quickly focused on his work. The professor pulled him aside right as class ended and told him to go to the hospital wing but Harry shrugged off the suggestion, choosing to hurry to lunch before meeting Jeff in Albus' office during his free period before Charms. Harry gulped when he saw not only Albus and Jeff, but also Madam Pomfrey waiting inside of the office.

"So," said Madam Pomfrey, the moment Harry sat down. "What is this about your hand hurting during your classes and you refusing to go to the hospital wing? Professor Sprout said you seemed unwilling to use your hand during her class and had it wrapped in a large handkerchief. She said she asked you about it but you merely stated you had cut yourself on accident. Show me your hand, Mr. Potter."

Harry nervously held out his hand, still wrapped in the dirty handkerchief. Madam Pomfrey unwrapped his hand and exchanged a concerned look with Jeff before saying, "At least it does not look self-inflicted. How did this happen? It looks like a bite."

"I can't say," Harry said.

"What bit you, Harry?" said Jeff. "This is quite serious, on many levels. First, you received an injury and refused to ask for help. Second, there is a dangerous creature on school grounds that could hurt someone else."

Harry sighed, "It was a baby dragon, but its just a minor bite, Hagrid said it would be healed by tomorrow, no problem," Harry's voice got quieter as he spoke, realizing he'd just told the three adults in the room where to find the dragon and who was responsible for the incident.

"Harry, you will have to come with me to St. Mungo's Hospital. Dragon bites can be very dangerous because of what they eat and the small amounts of poison present in their teeth. I'm afraid you need to see a specialist. Fortunately, it just happened today so we've caught it early and you won't have to be admitted. Do you know what type of dragon?"

Harry looked up at Jeff briefly before returning his eyes to the floor. "I think Hermione said she thinks it is a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"I should have known," Albus said. "Hagrid has always wanted a dragon since he was a student here."

"He named him Norbert," Harry said.

Albus gave Jeff permission to use his floo to take Harry to St. Mungo's. He also handed over a signed form stating that he consented to any treatment deemed necessary and giving Jeff permission to make some medical decisions. As they left, Albus hugged Harry and promised to help Hagrid find a proper home for Norbert, perhaps at a preserve, and to not punish the man for his poor choices. Harry looked reassured but uncomfortable.

With a little help from Madam Pomfrey, Jeff convinced Harry to floo with him to St. Mungo's. Arriving in the reception area, Jeff kept a gentle but firm grip on Harry's arm and guided him towards a desk to the side of the main reception desk that seemed to be serving patients being escorted by healers.

"Good Afternoon, Healer Clear. How can I help you?" asked the clerk with a helpful smile.

"The patient I'm escorting received a bite from a Norwegian Ridgeback hatchling. We need to see a specialist to have his hand checked and healed," said Jeff clearly.

"How old is your patient?"

"He is a minor, I have a consent form from his guardian," said Jeff as he handed the parchment to the clerk.

After a quick scan of the document, the clerk's eyes widened. "Please take a seat, Healer Clear. Healer Spelt will call you in a few minutes."

Jeff steered Harry towards a pair of chairs where they sat for the ten minutes it took for the healer to call them. When called, Harry followed Jeff and the short fellow who introduced himself as Healer Spelt, into an exam room. Harry sat on the exam table while Jeff and the other healer took seats on stools next to him.

"Well now, what's happened then? Hold out your hand as you tell me," the healer said quietly to Harry as he carefully unwrapped the bandage.

"My friend Hagrid had a dragon's egg and we told him it was a bad idea but he promised to tell us when it hatched so we could meet his new pet. Hagrid sent an owl-oww, this morning saying the egg hatched and so my friends and I went down to his hut. He told us the baby liked being scratched on the back of its head so I tried and Norbert bit me and wouldn't let go until Hagrid offered him some sort of bloody liquid. Hagrid had me wash my hand and wrap it in a handkerchief, telling me it would be fine by tomorrow. But it really hurts."

"I see. Anything to add, Healer Clear?" asked Healer Spelt, looking at Jeff.

"I met with Harry after lunch by a pre-existing appointment but his morning professors indicated to both myself and the school nurse that the boy was injured. Upon seeing the injury and hearing the story about the dragon, I brought him here," said Jeff.

"The good news is the dragon was a hatching. I'm going to give you a potion that will help your body fight infection and another to counteract the small amount of poison present in the mouth of that particular species of dragon. I will then clean your hand and cover the bite in a salve before wrapping it in a fresh bandage. I will send you back to school with the salve and instructions to have the school nurse, your guardian, or Healer Clear change the bandage and apply the salve every day for the next week. If, after that time, the wound is not healed, I want to see you back here. Dragon bites are not to be messed about with; there is a very high risk of infection. Do you understand?" Healer Spelt looked at him closely until he nodded.

The healer pulled out two potions, filled a glass with water, and set out what looked like a lollipop. He handed the first potion to Harry, the one to fight infection, which Harry thought tasted like burnt socks. He allowed Harry a few sips of water before handing him second one, which was the venom antidote. Harry thought that one tasted like the dragon dung fertilizer they used in herbology. Healer Spelt allowed him to finish the water then gave him the strawberry lollipop, to get rid of the taste of potions in his mouth. The lollipop also contained a dose of a combination sedative and pain relief potion to help Harry relax for the next part of treatment. Healer Spelt waited a few moments for Harry's eyelids to droop shut then began cleaning out the bite. Harry thought he should be more concerned about the process but could not convince himself to worry. Jeff smiled at Harry's relaxed appearance.

"How much of this will he remember?" asked Jeff

"Very little. He'll remember drinking potions and getting a sweet but he will not remember the pain of having his hand cleaned nor the discomfort of having the salve applied to the wound and the hand bandaged. This is why I explained everything before we started. We want our young patients to enter into any future interactions with healers willingly and without fear. I'm done with him and he is done with the candy. These are all the supplies you need for bandage changes and you are all set. We'll give him about ten minutes to wake a bit then I'll walk you to the internal floo so he is not recognized in the lobby. Good luck."

True to his words, Healer Spelt showed them to one of the internal floo connections and Jeff held onto Harry as they spun back to Hogwarts. Albus steadied Harry as they exited the fireplace then directed Harry to his bedroom for a nap. Harry followed without protest and allowed Albus to tuck him in.

Jeff explained the treatment and the bandage changes before stating Harry would be fine to attend dinner in the Great Hall but to let him sleep until then.


	39. Fluffy

Note: This chapter pulls some paraphrased dialogue from Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling. (U.S. version, I know it is called the Philosopher's Stone everywhere else).

 **Chapter 39: Fluffy**

Harry had a fairly relaxing weekend and the next week of classes definitely went better than the one before. He spent his sessions with Jeff actively avoiding the topic of the Dursleys, preferring to distract Jeff with school-related issues. The downside to this tactic was an in-depth discussion about what parts of school made him feel overwhelmed. Jeff changed the bandage and applied the salve to the bite during his sessions with Harry, and Albus did it on days when Harry did not have a meeting with Jeff. Fortunately, at the end of the week, the bite was nearly healed and after Jeff checked with Healer Spelt, Harry was cleared to finish out the salve and did not have to return to St. Mungo's. Harry thought it was odd that he could not really remember what happened while he was in the hospital. He remembered the treatment being explained and drinking a couple nasty potions but not much else until he woke up back at Hogwarts. When he asked Jeff, Jeff explained the treatment but would not answer as to why Harry might not remember. Harry hated the bandage changes. His hand felt ok when bandaged but it hurt during cleaning.

Harry joined Hermione either in the library or in the room they'd found weeks before to do homework. Ron complained about spending so much time working so he often did not join them in the library. Friday saw all three of them sitting under a tree, studying for their upcoming final exams.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Harry said out of the blue. "Let's go see Hagrid!"

"Harry, we don't have time!" Hermione cried.

"It's about the stone," Harry said. "Come on!"

They hurried to Hagrid's hut. When they were seated with mugs of tea, Harry said, "I'm sorry I told Albus about Norbert, but I did not have a choice after the three of them teamed up against me. What did Albus do with Norbert?"

"No worries Harry," said Hagrid. "Professor Dumbledore found a new home for Norbert at a dragon preserve in Romania. He's a great man, Dumbledore. What brings you lot down to visit?"

"The traveler who gave you the egg, do you know who it was?" Harry asked.

"No," Hagrid said. "He was all covered up. He asked about Fluffy and I told him to just play music and that's all it takes to make him fall asleep. Oops, shouldn't have said that."

"Bye Hagrid!" Ron called as the trio ran from the hut. They ran back to the castle, nearly running into Professor McGonagall as they passed.

"No running in the halls! Where are you three going in such a hurry?" Professor McGonagall's stern voice called, causing them to stop and face her. She walked over to them and stood with her arms crossed.

"Is Albus in his office?" Harry asked.

"No Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "The headmaster has a meeting until very late tonight. Why?"

"Just wondering," Ron said.

Professor McGonagall waved them off, not believing Ron for one moment. They were up to something.

They hurried off to Albus' quarters. They needed a place to think and attempt to come up with a plan.

"Well, we better just do it tonight," Harry said. "Otherwise, Quirrell could get past Fluffy and get the stone!"

"Yeah, then we would all be doomed," said Ron.

"Do you have a meeting with Jeff tonight, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, not until Monday," Harry said. "I saw him yesterday. But good thing too, because I don't think I would be able to keep this a secret, he always seems to know when I'm trying to hide something."

"We better do this before Albus gets back," Ron said.

"Right," Harry said. "Let's do it right as dinner ends, that way the corridors should be empty. Albus usually doesn't come back from his late night meetings until nearly midnight. That'll give us plenty of time!"

For the next few hours, they studied then headed to the Great Hall for dinner, finishing about halfway through the meal. Back in Harry's room, they put on the invisibility cloak so they wouldn't get caught. They got to the third floor corridor in no time. A harp was lying on the floor, clearly indicating someone had used it to lull Fluffy to sleep in order to sneak down the trapdoor.

"Quirrell," Ron spat. "He must be already down there! Let's hurry!"

Hermione started playing, badly, but the music still made Fluffy fall asleep. Harry jumped through the trapdoor. He landed on a soft plant. Ron landed next to him. Hermione joined them, still playing the harp as she fell. Unlike the boys, she quickly stood and moved away from the plant.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Look at yourselves!" cried Hermione.

Harry looked down to see the plant winding itself around his body, holding him in place. Hermione cast a spell that produced a beam of light, and the plant let go of them. They hurried over to Hermione and followed her down a dark hall. They entered a room with brooms resting against the walls and what looked like winged keys fluttering around.

"Which key do we need?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed to a key that looked like it had been captured and used before.

"Well, I'm not allowed to fly, remember?" Harry said.

"I'll get it," Ron said. He hopped onto the broom and caught the key.

They went through the door and found a life size wizard chess set. The game was brutal but with Ron's strategy, they made it across the board. Ron was injured and unconscious but Hermione said they'd have to come back for him.

They walked through the next door and a fire started behind them, blocking the door. Hermione read what looked like a riddle, then gave Harry the potion that would get him through the fire ahead and into the next room. She also figured out the potion that would get her through the fire behind them.

"I'll go back up and get Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"No!" Harry cried. "Then he'll tell Jeff!"

"Harry, this is scary," said Hermione. "We need help and is it really such a bad thing that he might tell Healer Jeff? Why are you so worried about your healer finding out every detail?"

Harry sighed. Hermione was right, of course. He drank the potion and waved to Hermione before walking through the flames. He saw Quirrell standing in front of an ancient-looking mirror.

"Harry Potter," said Quirrell, turning around. "It took you long enough to get here. Now, tell me how to get this stone!"

"How do you know the stone is in the mirror?" Harry asked. "Why should I help you?"

"I can see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it out of the mirror?" said Quirrell, ignoring Harry's questions. "Master, help me!"

"Let me speak to the boy," said a cold voice. Quirrell turned around and removed his turban.

Harry screamed. A scary, not quite human face, was sticking out from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry Potter," said the face in a high, cold, voice. "I am Lord Voldemort. Isn't it peculiar that a mere baby could banish me from my body and into the state of a mere spirit, forced to share the pathetic bodies of weak others? The stone will restore me to full strength and you will give it to me!"

Harry felt his breathing getting quicker, but he couldn't panic now, there was no time.

Voldemort smiled. "Give him his potion, Quirrell," he said darkly.

Harry was shocked. Why would Voldemort want him to be calm? This only made him freak out more. Suddenly, he felt himself being wrapped in magical ropes. He felt his mouth being forced open and a liquid was poured down his throat. He tried spitting it out, but it burned as it slid down his throat.

"I added another ingredient after Snape gave it to me," he said. "Now I bet you'll be scared to take those potions again, assuming you live long enough to need more, eh Potter?"

The burning sensation was getting worse. Instead of making him calmer, he was screaming and crying. Quirrell laughed an evil laugh, and so did Voldemort. Suddenly, he blacked out. Quirrell realized by giving Harry the potion; he definitely was not going to be able to use the boy to get the stone. Voldemort was furious and forced Quirrell's wand to send torture curses at the pathetic man. The pain grew too much so Voldemort forced Quirrell to send a few curses at the boy too.

Meanwhile, Albus, Severus, and Jeff were hurrying to the third floor corridor. Hermione told Albus about what happened, Albus contacted Jeff to come at once before sending Hermione off to get Madam Pomfrey. Jeff planned on checking on Ron before going to Harry, just to be sure he was not in any immediate danger but the three men knew Harry would not be well and would likely need urgent medical attention. They got down to the room with the chess set and found Ron right where Hermione said he would be, still out cold.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Jeff. "I just want to make sure that he doesn't need any immediate attention. Just a mild concussion, he'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey is on her way with Hermione. Let's go."

Severus and Albus walked until they got into the room that contained Harry and Quirrell. Albus gasped when he saw the state his ward was in. He hissed to Severus, "Deal with Quirrell. I need to get Harry out of here."

Severus looked murderous as he marched over to Quirrell. "Snape," said Quirrell.

"What do you think you were doing with one of my students?" Snape hissed.

Quirrell waved his wand, sending the killing curse at Snape. But Snape dodged it, and it bounced off the mirror, hitting Quirrell instead.

Meanwhile, Albus was kneeling beside Harry, checking to be sure that he was still breathing. His pulse was very weak. Jeff nudged him out of the way as Albus was hovering but not being helpful and began scanning Harry. He frowned at the results.

"It seems that Quirrell took the calming potion, and added a very dangerous ingredient. Changes the entire action of the potion. We need to get him back to the hospital wing."

"What did he add?" Snape asked. But Jeff did not answer. He bound Harry to a stretcher and floated him out of the room and into the hospital wing.

When they entered the hospital wing, Harry was placed onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey joined them as soon as she finished with Ron. She pulled screens around Harry's bed and shooed both Albus and Professor Snape out of the way. Jeff did not pause in his work but asked for a potion that would bind foreign substances and allow them to be flushed from the body. Professor Snape used the floo in Madam Pomfrey's office to go to his own office to retrieve the requested potion. He returned quickly and watched as Jeff spelled the potion into Harry then hooked up two muggle IV lines and opened up the lines to let the fluid run into Harry. He'd already inserted a catheter so they could collect the urine that would be produced in quantity from this treatment. At that point, he allowed Albus to join them. They all took seats around Harry's bed to wait for him to wake up. Harry woke with a very dry, scratchy throat. He opened his eyes to see Professor Snape, Albus, Jeff, and Madam Pomfrey all watching him.

"Good, you're awake," said Madam Pomfrey "Would you like a sip of water?"

"Yes please," Harry said in a hoarse whisper. Madam Pomfrey allowed him a few sips of water.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Jeff asked.

"Sleepy and my throat hurts," Harry said. "Why are there tubes in my arms?"

"The tubes are delivering fluid to help flush your body of the potion Quirrell gave you with the help of a potion I gave you that sought out that poison and attached to it, allowing your kidneys to flush it away. All of the tubes will stay in while you rest in bed over the next couple of days. Yes Harry, all of the tubes, you will not have to get out of bed to use the toilet," said Jeff. "If you decide to fight the treatment we have two options. One is to tie your arms in place, and the other is to transfer you to St. Mungo's."

"Aren't you going to lecture me about how I went to the third floor and through all those silly obstacles after you told me to leave the stone alone?" Harry asked Albus, looking slightly worried.

"No Harry," said Albus. "Yes, it was very dangerous of you, and yes you should have told me what you were hearing and seeing, but I also understand that all you wanted to do was save us all. For this, I thank you. Professor Quirrell is dead, killed by his own reflected killing curse. The stone has been destroyed."

"What?" Harry asked, sitting bolt upright. He felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Jeff gently pushed Harry back down.

"The stone was destroyed because it was dangerous to keep around," Albus said. "Yes, Flamel will die, along with his wife, once he gets all of his affairs in order."

"Harry, how do you feel about the calming potion, especially after what just happened?" Jeff said.

"I will only take it from people who I can trust, and I only want a few professors to have it, not all of them," Harry said.

"And who are those people?" Jeff asked.

"You, Albus, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey," Harry said.

"Professor Snape mentioned he is able to add a spell to the potion vials which will prevent the addition of any ingredients. With that in place, would you add any additional Professors to that list?" asked Jeff.

"That's cool! I suppose Professor Flitwick. Can I go to sleep now?" Harry smothered a yawn as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, you may sleep now. I will allow your friends to visit later. Sleep well, Harry." Jeff followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.

Albus squeezed his hand and sat with him until he'd fallen asleep.


	40. The End of First Year

**Chapter 40: The End of First Year**

Harry was released from the hospital wing just in time to take his exams. He'd avoided St. Mungo's but just barely as he'd gotten tired of having the tubes in and spent most of Sunday with his arms tied to his bed. All the tubes were removed late Sunday night and Madam Pomfrey made him promise to return if he felt unwell any time in the next week. To his dismay, he saw Jeff on a daily basis; didn't the man have anything better to do? Harry took his exams, feeling like he'd done well and hoping he actually did but grades would not be released until halfway through the summer holidays. It was finally time for the Leaving Feast and it looked like Gryffindor would win the House Cup, for the first time in many years according to Hermione.

Harry was laughing hysterically at a joke Seamus refused to say where he'd heard it from as Hermione looked on in disgust, when the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open. Harry turned and watched, along with many of the other students, as Jeff led Maggie, Beth, and two other adults, into the room.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the two they didn't know.

"I think they're Maggie's parents," Harry said.

"But how?" Hermione asked. "Muggles can't enter Hogwarts' grounds!"

"They must have done something, they're both wearing wristbands, maybe those have a spell on them so they can see the castle," Ron said.

"Why is Beth here too?" Hermione asked. "Doesn't Jeff know how to sign?"

"Yeah, but they probably want everyone to know who Beth is, because she'll be here next term," Harry said.

"Attention please!" Professor Dumbledore called. "I would like to introduce Maggie Hall, who is deaf-blind. She will be attending our school next term as a Third Year. Also, Beth is here as Maggie's interpreter. You will be seeing her everywhere with Maggie next term. Yes Miss Bones?"

"Doesn't the staff know how to use sign language?" Susan Bones asked from the Hufflepuff table.

"Professors Snape and Flitwick do, but the rest of the staff will be starting a training course this summer, me included," Professor Dumbledore said. "Maggie is able to use her voice as she learned to talk long before losing her sight and hearing. Her parents are also here to support her as she gets sorted. Any questions before we get started?"

"Yes," Fred called. "Why is there an annoying and bossy healer here?"

Jeff and some of the students laughed, while Professor McGonagall gave Fred a look that would make any other student want to disappear but only made Fred grin.

"Because he wants to watch me take steps towards independence," Maggie said.

Many students were surprised. They heard the Headmaster say she could speak but they were shocked to hear her bright, clear voice.

Professor McGonagall tapped the stool and Maggie used her cane to find her way to the front of the hall. Beth followed along behind her. Harry noted that her parents looked just as nervous as Maggie. Most likely because they were still unsure of how Maggie would do in this world. Everything was quiet for a moment. Beth was standing next to Maggie, waiting for the hat to call its choice. Finally, it called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table cheered. Maggie looked like she was going to burst from happiness. Maggie hopped off of the stool and hurried over to their table, with a huge smile. The Hufflepuffs all gathered around, greeting her and welcoming her to their house. Harry left Gryffindor table to give her a hug, and she gave him one in return.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Harry looked up to see Maggie's mother standing in front of him. She was smiling. "You must be Harry," she said.

"I am," Harry said.

"I would like to thank you for being friends with my daughter," her mum said. "Before she met you, she was very depressed. Her father and I were so very worried, but we had our own misunderstandings, so we were not much help. I do hope that you two continue to be great friends even though you are in different houses."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Er, just a question. How did you get in here? I didn't think muggles could even see Hogwarts or enter the castle. And it will be great having a friend in a different house because then we'll be able to meet even more people."

"We were given special wristbands that let us enter the castle, but we have to keep them on the entire time we're here," Mrs. Hall explained, holding up her arm to show Harry the band.

"Come on Maggie," Mr. Hall said, coming up from behind Mrs. Hall. "We have to get back to the clinic so we can get you packed to go home."

Maggie waved as they left.

The great hall was buzzing with noise as the Hufflepuffs all spoke excitedly at once, thrilled with their new housemate.

"Hey, hurry up guys. We're having a party in the common room before catching the train in the morning, " said Dean, pulling the attention of the Gryffindors away from the Hufflepuff table.

Ron and Hermione hugged Harry as they left to catch the Hogwarts Express the following morning. Harry promised to write and beg Albus to let him visit them or have them visit him over the summer. Harry sighed and headed for his room in Albus' quarters. He was excited for summer, even though his sessions with Jeff wouldn't stop. Albus came in, and asked if he wanted to play chess. Harry nodded before saying, "As long as I don't pass out and the pieces stay small," Albus laughed before retrieving the board to play.


	41. Harry's First Birthday Party

**Chapter 41: Harry's First Birthday Party**

It was now July. Harry was in his room, waiting for Jeff to show up for one of their four sessions per week. Harry was having trouble coping with what happened at the end of term and it was at Jeff's insistence that Albus realized Harry was bottling up all of his emotions instead of talking.

It was almost Harry's birthday, but Harry didn't expect anything. No one ever cared about his birthday.

"Harry," said Albus' voice. Harry jerked his head up. He had been daydreaming again.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Albus asked. "Come out to the sitting room, Jeff is here."

Harry nodded. "I'm coming."

He went out to the sitting room where Jeff waited. When Harry was sitting down, Jeff started,

"So Harry, been daydreaming again?"

Harry nodded. "Just thinking," he said.

"About what?" Jeff asked.

"About my birthday and whether it will be different from all of my previous ones," Harry said, shrugging.

"Harry, I was going to talk to you about that," said Albus. "I want you to have a good birthday this year."

"You don't need to…" Harry started, but Albus put a hand up.

"No Harry, as your guardian, it's my job to make sure that you are happy, and you get a good birthday," he said.

Harry sighed. Albus didn't have to put any effort into this.

"Harry, every child deserves to have fun and be celebrated on their day," said Jeff. "Albus wants you to have a good birthday. You can invite whomever you'd like."

"But what would we do at this party?" Harry asked.

"That's your choice Harry," said Albus. "You get to choose what we do."

"Play games?" Harry asked.

"Yes, any game you want," said Albus.

"Do you know how birthday parties are set up?" Jeff asked.

"No," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon put me in the cupboard on Dudley's birthdays so I wouldn't be in the way. So I never got to learn about how they're planned or what you do. All I know is that you get cake and presents. And I'm guessing that a punch in the face is not a birthday thing, because that's what I got on my birthdays," Harry finished. He glared at Jeff, realizing that once again, he had just spoken openly about the Dursleys.

"There's no need to glare," said Jeff, lightly. "A punch in the face is certainly not something that's normal. Birthdays are meant to be fun, not painful. Did your birthdays differ from any other day?"

"Uncle Vernon liked using me as a punching bag but Dudley liked pointing out that it was my birthday and saying all of his punches or kicks were gifts for my special day. Aunt Petunia never showed any signs that my birthdays meant anything. She was the one who told me which day was my birthday when I was small," continued Harry, realizing that once he started talking, it felt good to tell someone about his past.

"What did your relatives do for Dudley's birthday?" asked Jeff, trying to get Harry to go a bit deeper.

"My aunt and uncle made a fuss over him. I had to cook all of his favorite foods for breakfast and put up with him and his friends playing a game of Harry Hunting, except I was not allowed to run away," said Harry, lost in memories.

"How did he stop your from running away? Or fighting back?" pressed Jeff.

"Piers was fast, especially as he got older so he'd grab me as soon as I went out the back door. They preferred beating me up in the back garden because then none of the neighbors could see. I was not allowed to fight, if I ever tried, Uncle Vernon punished me. On Dudley's birthday, he had to be happy or I would be blamed. Dudley always said I ruined his days for him, by being there, I was a waste of space and was polluting his air," said Harry.

"You are not a waste of space and your aunt and uncle were not right when they chose to allow your cousin to bully you. They should have protected you, do you understand that?" Jeff waited until he saw Harry nod before continuing. "I think that is enough for today. Thank you for sharing this with me. Now, who do you want to invite to your party?"

Harry thought about it for a moment then said, "Ok, I'll invite Maggie, Ron, and Hermione. Oh, maybe Fred, George, and Neville."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "And what games would you like to play?" he asked.

"Maybe Threes?" Harry asked. "Maggie taught me that one right before I left the clinic. Maybe Maggie can bring the braille dice for it. Perhaps Uno too, and we definitely need to have some sort of tag game."

After a few more minutes, they had a birthday party plan. The house elves would be making the cake along with some snacks. They would have the party on the front lawn of the castle with a tent and tables set up in the grass.

A week later, Harry sat waiting for the guests to arrive. The tent and decorations were in mostly Gryffindor colors but with shades of blue and green mixed in. There were little Quidditch player images covering all of the tablecloths.

Maggie arrived first, followed by Beth and her parents. Maggie brought both the dice and the Uno cards and set them on one of the tables under the tent. Fred, George, and Ron arrived with their mother and younger sister in tow. Ginny was super excited and nervous to meet Harry but her brothers assured her she would fit right in. Neville appeared with his grandmother right outside of the castle gates. He looked slightly ill but his grandmother gave him a potion to help with the effects of apparition. Once everyone took a seat, Albus started the party.

"Welcome! Let's start with the presents then move on to lunch and cake then to end. Gather round this table. Harry, take this center seat," said Albus.

Harry opened the presents one at a time. Maggie got him a book on basic British Sign Language.

"You need to learn at least a few signs!" said Maggie.

Hermione made Harry promise to let her borrow the book too. Hermione got him a book about potions. "It has your calming potion in it," she said. "It also has some of the other potions that healers use. And I think I figured out why you can't remember some of the treatment you got at St. Mungo's. There's a potion that you can put in sweets that makes you forget painful experiences while also calming you and numbing the pain. That healer must have given you that potion when he gave you that lollipop."

"Hermione, you're a genius!" Harry said. "That makes sense! After eating that lollipop, I don't remember anything. That healer was so sneaky! Does it say why healers use that potion?"

"Yes! It talks about how it is used a lot with young patients because they don't want you to avoid healers in the future. You have to read it to find out all of the other information it contains," said Hermione.

"For once, I might read all of this tonight," Harry said. "Thanks Hermione!"

Ron and his brothers got him a book about Quidditch, a Quidditch-themed sketchbook, some colorful pens, and a box of chocolate frogs.

Neville opted to get him a book about plants, both magical and not, commonly used in medicinal potions. He included a bag of non-magical jelly beans with the statement that jelly beans were better when you did not have to worry about getting a terribly flavored one.

After all the presents were opened, they enjoyed sandwiches, crisps, and cake. Each of them had at least two pieces of cake.

After all the cake was eaten, Harry and Maggie explained Threes, showing everyone who didn't know the game, how to play. After Threes, they played a few games of Uno and ended with a crazy game of tag in which they all wore bells of different tones and stayed within the bounds of the Quidditch pitch. Finally, it was time for everyone to leave. Harry thanked them all for coming and sent each home with some Droobles, Fizzing Whizbees, and Sugar Quills.

Harry gathered all of his new books and hurried back to his room. He couldn't wait to start reading all of his new books!


	42. The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 42: The Unexpected Visitor**

Harry lay on his bed while waiting to go to the Great Hall. August flew by after his birthday. He'd been writing to all of his friends but hadn't had the chance to see any of them. He was excited for the Welcome Feast. After the feast, Harry would have to come back to his room. It was agreed that Harry would continue to stay with Albus, seeing as Harry felt more comfortable this way and Jeff did not seem to trust that he would bring his worries to an adult.

There was a pop. Harry was jerked out of his daydreaming. A house elf was standing in the room, but not a school elf, that was for sure.

"Harry Potter sir!" said the elf. "I's Dobby!"

"Hello Dobby," Harry said. "Where did you come from?"

"Dobby can't say!" said Dobby, banging his head against the wall. "But Dobby has come to tell Harry Potter that it isn't being safe here for Harry Potter this year! Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts!"

"What isn't safe?" Harry asked. "I already was hurt back in June, so what's the big deal?"

"This year is going to be worse, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried. "Dark, dark secrets! Harry Potter must leave!"

"Where would I go?" Harry asked. "I have no other home."

"Harry Potter could go back to the clinic," said Dobby.

"No way!" Harry yelled. "I'm not leaving and going back to the clinic for a stupid reason like that!"

"Then Harry Potter will regret his decision," said Dobby, popping away.

Harry felt like he needed to cut. He suddenly wasn't looking forward to the feast anymore. He just wanted to cut. No, Harry thought. I either go to Albus, or ask to see Jeff. He decided to see Albus, because he was the closest one. Harry stood to head in the direction of the Great Hall.

What did Dobby mean by it not being safe there? Hogwarts was the safest place in the world! And what could be worse than a dragon, a three-headed dog, and Voldemort? And what kind of dark secrets was Dobby talking about? He entered the Great Hall, feeling as though if he didn't talk to someone soon, he might panic. Luckily, Albus was chatting with Professor Sprout and the students had not yet arrived.

"Albus," Harry said, interrupting their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a moment?" Albus saw the look on Harry's face and nodded, leading him into a connected room.

"What's wrong Harry?" Albus asked.

Harry explained about what Dobby said. When he was done, he started crying. "I don't want to leave!" he sobbed.

"You're not going anywhere Harry," said Albus, pulling him into a hug. "That house-elf belongs to the Malfoys. Whatever Dobby was talking about, he must have heard about it from them. He was trying to warn you, though he may have done it in the wrong way. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm."

"But what dark secrets?" Harry asked worriedly, still crying.

"I have a theory, but I'm not going to say anything until I know for sure," said Albus. "I'm pleased you came to me instead of cutting. Do you still feel like hurting yourself?"

"A bit," Harry said. "I'm not sure I can be around the knives at dinner because I'm afraid that I'll…."

"I know Harry," said Albus. "Let's see if we can find something you don't need a knife for. Come now, if you still feel like cutting in the morning, I'll contact Jeff. Now, no need for the long face!"

Harry followed Albus back into the Great Hall. He sat with Ron and Hermione, after welcoming Maggie officially to Hogwarts. In no time the sorting ended and Harry could see Ron was pleased that Ginny joined them in Gryffindor. Harry didn't feel hungry for the first time in awhile. He did not serve himself much food and started playing with what he had. Harry looked up upon hearing George giggle.

"Yo Harry!" said George. "Stop playing with your food! What? What's that face for? Who do I remind you of?"

Harry glared at him. He was not in the mood for the twin's joking around.

"Guys, stop it!" said Hermione. "We cannot give Harry a hard time about eating. Harry, is something wrong?"

"Sort of," Harry said. "But it's no big deal."

"Well, there's no time like the present to start talking, right Harry?" Fred asked.

"You two are not helping!" cried Hermione.

"Oi, Fred, you sound just like Jeff, don't you?" George teased. "He's the one who makes sure you talk. Hey, we're good at this healer stuff!"

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione, banging her fist on the table. Over half of the students at their table looked at Hermione. "You two are not helping!" she continued. "If Harry wants to tell us what's wrong, he will. But you two are not healers! You can't force him to talk about what's bothering him! So drop it!"

That was it. It was too much to handle. First, Dobby giving him scary warnings, then the teasing by Fred and George, and now Hermione yelling at the twins in what might be an attempt to help but was not helping at all. He considered the knife in front of him. He reached for it, but pulled away quickly. No, Jeff said to talk with him, not cut. Professor Snape watched Harry's internal conflict from the head table. The Headmaster could not leave but Professor Snape could. With a nod to Albus, he approached Harry, quietly removing the child from the Gryffindor table without the others around him paying much attention. Professor McGonagall was right behind him, her glare making all of the students wilt.

"This has to stop. Good-natured teasing is one thing but you have to make sure your subject is having fun otherwise you are bullies. Miss Granger, while your heart was in the right place, how you handled it was not appropriate. You drew the attention of others at a time when attention was the last thing needed. Next time, please get my attention or the attention of another teacher, and we will step in and handle the situation," lectured Professor McGonagall in a quiet voice that did not carry to the other tables that had all returned to eating their meals. "I will not take points but this is your only warning." With that, she returned to her seat at the head table leaving a group of silent students.

Once outside of the hall, with the doors shut, Harry lost all of his composure. He burst into hysterical sobs and didn't even realize that Professor Snape sent a patronus message from his wand. The professor slowly guided Harry back to his room. He attempted to have Harry swallow a potion but the child refused to cooperate. Jeff met them at the entrance of Albus' quarters. Taking one look at the distressed child, Jeff took control of him and began sending magic into his system. Harry's sobs quieted as Jeff increased the flow of magic, eventually forcing Harry to relax fully and fall asleep. Once tucked in and sleeping peacefully, Jeff waved Severus out into the sitting room, leaving Harry's door propped open.

"What happened?" asked Jeff, taking a seat across from the dark professor.

"According to Albus, he had an episode before the feast in which he was visited by a house elf who gave him some sort of warning about what this year at Hogwarts might bring. The child did not take well to the conversation and sought out Albus. Albus praised him for talking instead of cutting and noted the child wasn't sure he could be trusted near dinner knives. Albus made arrangements to offer foods that did not require a knife to eat but was not able to remove all of them from the table. From my vantage at the head table, the child was playing with his food when George Weasley said something that clearly upset him. Miss Granger tried to get him to drop the subject, which led to Fred Weasley chiming in and Miss Granger slamming her fist against the table and yelling at the twins. It was at this point that I stepped in and removed Harry from the hall. Once outside of the hall, he fell apart completely and I sent you a message before guiding him back here. Of note, he refused the potion."

"He's had quite the eventful evening. Thank you for getting in touch with me. Are you comfortable staying here until Albus returns? I have a few things to finish up at work before heading home and I'd like to be here in the morning when he wakes," said Jeff, as he tiredly ran a hand through his hair.

"I will remain here until Albus returns and will let him know to expect you in the morning," said Severus, shaking Jeff's hand before the healer stepped into the fireplace.

Warm sunlight streaming in the window woke Harry the following morning. He blinked slowly but sat up quickly when he heard what sounded like a page turning in a book. Grabbing his glasses, he recognized Jeff, sitting in a chair across from his bed.

"Jeff! Why are you here? Have I missed the first day of classes? Oh no, I'm late for breakfast, aren't I?" said Harry in a jumble of words.

"Yes Harry, you missed breakfast. No you have not missed the first day of classes, as it is a weekend. Classes start Monday, even though the Welcome Feast was on a Friday. I am here with you because I'd like to talk about last night." Seeing Harry's frown, he continued. "No, I know about the events, I want to know how you are feeling and why you refused the potion."

"Oh. I suppose I was worried about the house elf and I felt like Albus brushed off my worries but didn't explain why and I don't think I was settled enough before dinner then George started teasing me about eating and Hermione tried to defend me and Fred tried to be you and get me to talk and Hermione yelled at them and I lost it but Professor Snape removed me from the hall so I didn't have a meltdown in front of the whole school then I woke up here."

"Breathe, Harry! Now, do you trust Albus?" asked Jeff, once Harry took several deep breaths.

"Yes I do," said Harry looking puzzled.

"He told you not to worry and that he would look into a few things then speak with you?"

"Well, yes, but I am so worried that he'll send me away just so I can be safe and I can't leave here because despite what Dobby says, I won't go back to the clinic and leave all my friends and my home just because an elf says I won't be safe here-"

"Slow down Harry, breathe. Albus is not going to send you away. You are not returning to the clinic. Albus is working on a theory and will speak to you when he understands what the house elf might mean with his warning. In this situation, let him be the parent and protect you. You are safe here. I spoke with your friends this morning before breakfast. They all feel bad about what happened and now understand that their teasing was not welcome. You are allowed to stand up for yourself and tell people when something is wrong, even if you don't want to get into details. If it gets to be too much, I want you to get the attention of a teacher so they can help you. Last night was too much but that does not mean you are getting worse. You are doing so much better than when I met you."

"Are they mad at me?"

"Your friends? No. They feel guilty and sad but they are certainly not mad at you. Do you still feel the urge to harm yourself this morning? I'd like to give you this breakfast tray but I want to know if I need to prepare your toast for you."

"I think I can handle my toast," Harry said quietly, accepting the breakfast tray. "Are we done speaking for today?"

"I'm pleased to hear that you're optimistic this morning. No, you have one more question to answer then you are free to finish breakfast, get dressed, and go find your friends outside. The sun is shining in Scotland! Why did you refuse the potion Professor Snape attempted to give you?"

"I think I was worried in my panic that it would hurt me. I know Professor Snape and I…I trust him but the last time a professor gave me a potion, it hurt. I know he changed the vial so nothing can be added but I guess the thing last spring still bothers me."

"Are you comfortable enough with Professor Snape to have him summoned by any other teacher if you go into panic mode? So he can either give you the potion so you can drink it or spell it into your stomach if you refuse?"

"I…he can spell it directly into my stomach? Why didn't he do that last night? Wait, how did I fall asleep last night?" Harry took a bite of his toast as he waited for Jeff to answer.

"Professor Snape needs my permission to spell potions into you. I will give it to him before I leave today. I used my magic to force you to relax then sleep. It likely helped you sleep very soundly as I had to feed a lot into you. Now, finish your food and go outside. I will see you sometime next week unless someone calls me before then. Albus wants to say good morning before you go outside, he's quite worried about you," Jeff ruffled Harry's hair and left the slightly baffled child to his breakfast.


	43. Yoga At Hogwarts

**Chapter 43: Yoga At Hogwarts**

Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday passed in a blur for Harry. He started his second year classes with familiar professors and classmates, and was grateful that he did not have Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart until Thursday. Maggie told him Lockhart was totally ridiculous and that there was no way he'd done all the things in his books. Tuesday evening, on the way to dinner, Harry saw a notice on the wall and paused to read it before heading inside to eat.

 _WEDNESDAY NIGHT YOGA_

 _Every Wednesday evening at 1930, Grace Sieting will be at Hogwarts, teaching yoga to any interested students and staff. Please meet in the Great Hall wearing comfortable clothing, no school robes._

"Grace said every couple weeks, but apparently, she found more time!" Harry said excitedly.

"I'm signing up!" Hermione said excitedly, adding her name to the list, right below Harry's.

Ron shook his head. "Not me," he said. "I don't think I could relax for that long."

Harry ate dinner Wednesday night, a little nervous about the class. He hadn't been doing his stretches or meditation like Grace told him, so he hoped she wouldn't be mad at him. He just had other things on his mind.

Finally, it was time for the yoga class to begin. Everyone who wanted to try the class, gathered outside the doors to the Great Hall, wearing a variety of workout clothes, waiting for Grace to arrive. After a few minutes, she pushed open the doors and ushered them all into the room.

"Hello everyone!" she exclaimed. "My name is Grace. I will be your yoga teacher! Now, everyone please take a seat on a yoga mat and face forward."

Everyone found spots on yoga mats, with Harry, Hermione, and Maggie next to each other.

Grace started leading them through some of the poses, and in no time, everyone in the room was relaxed. Just as Grace was starting to lead them all through a meditation exercise to help them focus on their breath, the doors banged open and Lockhart rushed in.

"Hello Healer Sieting!" he said cheerfully, a little too loudly for the quiet room.

"Hello Professor Lockhart," said Grace. "If you wish to join us, there are a few mats in the back, we're just starting the final meditation exercise."

"I was wondering if you want me to help you teach your class. I know how to do yoga!" yelled the excited professor.

"Thank you for the offer but we are…" Grace started, but was cut off by Lockhart.

"I'll show them an exercise I know. Follow my lead now," said Lockhart as he lay down on the floor at the front of the room. "Ok everyone, close your eyes!" He started humming a tune before starting to sing it out loud.

"Thank you for your kind offer but you are disrupting my class. Please leave before I have you removed," Grace's firm voice caught Harry's attention.

Harry slipped out of his relaxed state and was just about to open his mouth to defend Grace when he felt Hermione grab one of his hands right as Maggie grabbed the other. Harry stilled and continued watching the exchange. He was about to ask Maggie how she knew what was going on, only to realize he was sitting in more of a circle than a row with his friends and the hand he wasn't holding of Hermione's, she was using to communicate with Maggie's free hand. When had she learned to sign so well?

"I wasn't done with them yet," Lockhart snapped. "I don't think you're fit to teach them. You're far too calm. They need excitement!"

"We are here to relax and center ourselves, Professor Lockhart. This is your last warning," said Grace, subtly waving towards someone in the back of the room.

Professors McGonagall and Sprout appeared from nowhere and frog marched a protesting Professor Lockhart from the hall.

"Now, as I was saying…." Grace's voice soothed them all into a quiet state and led them through the gratefulness meditation exercise.

At the end of class, Grace praised them for doing well, promised to be back next week, and sent them all to bed. Nearly all of the students found that falling asleep was easy and they definitely felt less worried, if only until classes started the next morning.

Harry was tired but had to talk to Hermione before they went their separate ways. They did not have much time until curfew so it would have to be short. At the intersection where Hermione would head to Gryffindor tower and Harry to his room, he placed a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"When did you learn to sign so well? I thought Maggie was going to be confused about the commotion then I look over and you're signing into her hand," asked Harry

"I took a class this summer and spent a lot of time practicing, I'm sure you will catch up soon, if you study, and I will practice with you and I know Maggie will too," said Hermione.


	44. The First Attack

**Chapter 44: The First Attack**

After what happened during yoga, Harry hated Lockhart. Harry was not afraid to say this, though Jeff told him hate was a very strong word, and that Harry shouldn't say it after only encountering the man one time. However, Harry could tell that Jeff didn't like how Professor Lockhart treated everyone.

Harry was finally cleared to play Quidditch. He was at a healthy weight and so it was no longer too dangerous for him to play. But Jeff said that if Harry's weight went down again, flying would be off limits again.

Oliver Wood was pleased to have his brilliant Seeker back on the team and he was determined that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup. It had to be their year. Harry sighed and prepared himself for the first match of the season.

Wood smiled at Harry before saying, "Ready to beat those snakes?"

Harry smiled wickedly, "You know it."

Harry started to search for the snitch. He suddenly was hit in the arm by a bludger. Fred and George came hurrying over to him as the bludger went to attack him again. Fred and George tried hitting the bludger with their beaters, but it was not acting like it should.

"What in Merlin's name is this bludger doing?" George asked.

Suddenly, the bludger hit Harry hard enough to break his arm. He yelped in pain.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Jeff was sitting with Albus, waiting for the match to finish. He planned a session with Harry for after the Quidditch match. But something wasn't right. One bludger seemed to be locked onto Harry's position, repeatedly hitting him. Madam Hooch looked worried. She looked at Albus, not sure if they should call a time-out.

Suddenly, the adults saw the bludger hit Harry's arm hard. "Call a time-out," Jeff said, already standing to help Harry when he landed.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, calling for a time-out.

Wood glared at her, clearly not happy at the interruption, until he saw his Seeker being guided to the ground by both of his Beaters.

Harry heard the whistle, and was grateful for it. He landed hard with the help and protection of the Weasley twins.

"I'll fix your arm Harry," said Professor Lockhart, "I'm a professionally train…"

"No, not you!" Harry cried. Lockhart just smiled before waving his wand. Harry heard gasps around him before he realized his arm was floppy. He looked and saw his arm looked flat, like a pancake.

"Out of the way," Jeff's voice said.

Lockhart looked ready to argue but was pushed out of the way. Harry felt himself being placed on a stretcher and the next thing he knew, he was in the hospital wing. He was placed onto a bed. He looked around to see Jeff and Madam Pomfrey talking. Harry was angry. Lockhart was not a healer, so what did he think he was doing?

"Harry, you have to drink this potion. It tastes awful but will not harm you," said Jeff, handing the potion to Harry.

"What is this going to do?" he asked, making an awful face as he tried getting the potion down.

"It will re-grow the bones of your arm and hand," said Madam Pomfrey. "And yes, Mr. Potter, you will be staying here tonight. No excuses. You're in for a rough night."

Harry groaned. Madam Pomfrey allowed Jeff to talk to Harry for a few minutes.

"So," said Jeff. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"I hate Lockhart," Harry said. He hoped that Jeff wouldn't tell him to give Lockhart another chance, because that wasn't happening.

"What he did was not what I was planning on," said Jeff. "My original plan was to get to you first, before people could gather around and ask a million questions. But apparently, Professor Lockhart was quicker."

"When did you get to the match?" Harry asked. "I thought you were coming after I was done."

"I came to see Maggie first, and decided that going back to the clinic did not make sense so I joined Albus in the stands to watch the match."

That night was a nightmare for Harry. His arm hurt as if he was being repeatedly stabbed in the arm with needles.

Harry woke up when he heard a voice say, "Harry Potter sir! Wake up!"

Harry groaned. It was Dobby. "Dobby, I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled.

"Harry Potter ignored me, and he is staying here still," said Dobby. "So I sent the bludger to convince Harry Potter he must leave Hogwarts!

"You sent the bludger?" Harry asked angrily, sitting up.

"Dobby had to," said Dobby.

"Just go away," Harry said. "And I won't tell you again, I'm NOT leaving!"

Dobby gasped before disappearing. The doors to the hospital wing opened to reveal Albus and Professor McGonagall bringing in what looked like a statue. They placed the statue on a bed before Albus went to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Go back to sleep. You should not be awake at this hour."

Harry settled down, but didn't go back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey came in and waved her wand over the figure on the bed.

"He's petrified," Albus said. "I am not sure exactly what happened."

"How did Mr. Creevey get petrified?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"A house elf named Dobby said something to Harry about dark secrets," said Albus. "I believe I now know what it is. The Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Mr. Potter, go back to sleep this instant!" said Madam Pomfrey sternly.

"Tomorrow Harry," said Albus, "I will explain it to you. Now, obey Madam Pomfrey and go back to sleep."


	45. The Dueling Club

**Chapter 45: The Dueling Club**

The next day, Albus explained the Chamber of Secrets to Harry. Harry did not like the idea that it contained a monster that could somehow travel through the school and attack students. He just hoped that none of his friends would be attacked. Harry told Maggie about what happened to him during Quidditch. Maggie was not happy with this news.

The next Wednesday night yoga class went well for Harry. There was no Lockhart to interrupt their class this time. Harry was relieved. On Thursday, there was a notice posted in the common room.

 _DUELING CLUB_

 _Each Thursday evening at 1930, Professor Lockhart is hosting a dueling club, with Professor Snape as his assistant. If interested, please sign up and meet outside of the Great Hall, ready to learn._

Harry signed up, but only because Professor Snape was going to be there. He couldn't care less about Lockhart.

That night, Harry and some of the other students went to the Great Hall, curious about the dueling club.

Professor Lockhart smiled brightly before saying, "Today we will be learning the Disarming charm! This charm can be used to simply take away your opponent's wand or, with enough power, take their wand and blast them across the room."

Professor Lockhart demonstrated the charm on Professor Snape, who blocked it, before sending one back and causing Lockhart to go flying across the room. After dusting himself off, he instructed the students to pair up to practice. Before Hermione could pair up with Harry, Malfoy got to Harry first.

"Potter," drawled Malfoy. "I have a surprise for you!"

He said an incantation under his breath, and a snake appeared. Everyone screamed. Lockhart looked shocked while Professor Snape looked furious.

Harry felt like he might start panicking any minute. But he couldn't panic. That was probably what Malfoy wanted, was to get a good laugh at Harry panicking. He saw the snake going toward Maggie.

"Get away from her," Harry said without thinking. "Leave her alone!" The snake stopped, turned, and looked at Harry.

Professor Snape was the one who recovered from the shock first. He waved his wand making the snake disappear, and said, "Mr. Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin. Mr. Potter, come with me."

Harry followed Professor Snape to Albus' office. He was worried. What had he done?

"Ah, Harry, Severus, for what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were going to duel, but then Mr. Malfoy got in the way and made a snake appear from nowhere. Then that snake went toward Miss Hall, and Mr. Potter said something to the snake to make it stop going toward her. You do know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes I do," said Albus.

Harry looked confused at this. What was it? Was something mentally wrong with him?

"No Harry, there's no need to worry," said Albus before Harry could get himself lost in a panic attack. "You can speak to snakes. It's called Parseltongue. Very few people can speak it. The last known person to ever speak Parseltongue was Lord Voldemort himself. I believe he gave you those powers when he gave you the scar. This is not bad and could be useful in the future. Clearly you own this power now as your connection to Lord Voldemort is gone yet the ability remains. With that in mind, it is also possible that it is not a result of Voldemort giving you the scar. The Potters are a very old family."

Harry felt better about it now. At least he wasn't mental. Who knows, maybe this snake language would be helpful someday. He couldn't wait to tell Jeff when he came that week.

"I can speak to snakes," Harry said the moment he was sitting down on Friday afternoon.

"I heard," said Jeff.

"It's scary to know that I can talk to snakes, but hey, maybe it'll come in handy!" said Harry, in his usual attempt to avoid speaking about his past.


	46. Too Much Teasing

**Chapter 46: Too Much Teasing**

The next few days were miserable for Harry. Everyone, except the Gryffindors, were avoiding Harry, thinking he tried to get the snake to attack Maggie, not move away from her. Maggie, of course, believed Harry when he told her what really happened, but Malfoy was teasing Harry more than ever.

Monday came. Harry barely ate anything, even though he knew that if he didn't eat, he would have to take another nutrition potion after dinner. He had been fine on Friday and Saturday, but Sunday night found Harry drinking a nutrition potion. Albus tried talking to Harry about what was bothering him, but Harry refused to talk.

Harry made his way through his classes. He was barely able to concentrate. After Defense Against The Dark Arts, Lockhart told Harry to stay behind for a few minutes.

"So Harry!" he said cheerfully. "I see that your fans turned against you. Is it just because you haven't done anything amazing lately? I can help you be popular again!"

"I don't want to be popular, but I don't want to be hated," Harry said.

"Nonsense!" said Lockhart. "Everyone wants to be popular! You must smile. Greet everyone cheerfully."

"You're no help!" Harry snapped. "And you're making me late to Herbology!"

"Here's a note," Lockhart. "Always remember that I'm here for you if you want help getting your fans back."

Harry glared at him before storming out of the room.

Professor Sprout didn't look happy when she saw who kept Harry from being on time to her class. Harry was so mad. He never had fans. Lockhart was so horrible; he didn't even know how to help students feel better!

After Herbology, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. When he didn't eat any of his food, Albus motioned to Harry to come to the staff table. Harry sighed. He knew what was coming. The potion.

"Harry, please take your potion," said Albus, handing him the vial. Harry drank it without protest.

"Mr. Potter, follow me to my office, please," said Professor Snape.

Harry followed him into his office and took one of the chairs near the fireplace while the professor took the other.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Harry snapped.

"Clearly something is bothering you. Are you writing in your journal? Drawing?" Seeing the shakes of Harry's head, he sighed. "Shall I contact Jeff so he can wheedle the information out of you?"

"No. I'm fine until I next see him. It doesn't matter and you wouldn't understand," said Harry.

"How do you know?"

"Fine! Everyone is teasing me and avoiding me because they think I was encouraging the snake to attack Maggie during the dueling club! They won't even let me explain! And now, I'm evil because I can talk to snakes, and only dark wizards can do that so they think I must be evil! There, are you happy now?"

"Surely Maggie believes your story. What about Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George?"

"Yes they're all fine, as are the others in Gryffindor. But Malfoy won't leave me alone. He goes too far but always stops before a teacher catches him. I think he's the one starting all of the rumors. And Lockhart is making it all worse by claiming that I miss my fans and trying to give me hints about how to win back my so called fans," finished Harry in a huff. "I just want to be normal!"

Harry took the tissue from his professor, suddenly aware of the tears on his face.

"Do you feel better?" asked Professor Snape, once Harry looked up at him. Seeing the boy's nod, he continued. "I will speak with Mr. Malfoy. I will also speak with the other Heads of Houses during our next staff meeting. I suggest you write down your feelings and relax tonight by drawing. None of your homework is due tomorrow. For once I recommend you give yourself a break. If the need arises, Albus will listen and my door is always open. You are not a burden. Do you want me to escort you back to your room? Or would you like to take the floo?"

"I'll take the floo," said Harry, standing up and accepting the handful of powder.

"Good night, Harry."

Severus sighed as he watched the boy disappear in the flames. He had two calls to make now and a meeting with one of his Slytherins to plan. He jotted a quick note to Draco, instructing him to report to his office before breakfast in the morning. He called an elf and asked it to deliver the note. The elf bowed and popped away.

Standing, he added a cushion to the floor in front of the fireplace and kneeled on it. Tossing powder in the flames, he stuck just his head in.

"Headmaster! Are you in?"

"Severus my boy, what can I do for you?"

"Did Harry make it through the floo? What is he doing?"

"He stepped through about fifteen minutes ago, grumbling about nosy professors who were just as demanding as healers. He wished me a good night and is in his room drawing. I gather he spoke to you?"

"He did and I will speak with you about it tomorrow. Good night, Headmaster."

Severus broke the connection, blinked a few times before settling in again.

"Healer Clear, are you in?"

"Severus, you know to call me Jeff. What can I do for you?"

"I spoke with Harry tonight. He is settled now but was quite distressed earlier. The students are spreading rumors about him being evil and dark and he is not tolerating the teasing. He's had two nutrition potions in the last few days yet continues to refuse his food. I will be speaking with one of the most vocal offenders in the morning to hopefully halt this malicious trend. Harry adamantly refused to speak with you, claiming he'd be fine until Wednesday. I felt you should be on alert."

"Thank you, Severus. Unless I hear otherwise, I will plan on seeing him Wednesday. Please contact me in you feel he needs to speak with me in the morning. Good night."

Severus broke the second connection. Blinking, he sat back and waited for the dizziness to subside.


	47. Another Attack

**Chapter 47: Another Attack**

Within a few days, the teasing died down. Draco Malfoy seemed especially subdued but Harry didn't spare him much notice. Maggie told her housemates that if they didn't leave Harry alone, she would hex them. Clearly Maggie knew a lot of hexes and her housemates decided it was a valid threat.

Jeff spoke with Harry on Wednesday. Harry was much calmer and willing to talk about the teasing. He also admitted that he was glad Professor Snape made him talk about what was bothering him. Jeff quickly scanned Harry and instructed the boy to eat something at all of his meals, otherwise he would be getting a nutrition potion with every meal, even if he ate that day. Harry agreed and asked if the potion came in other flavors. Jeff looked at him for a long time before answering that he could always place a line into Harry's stomach and force feed him. Harry wasn't sure if Jeff was joking as the healer said it with a straight face.

Hermione was researching tirelessly for a solution to the mystery about the monster that was petrifying people. There were no other attacks, but she wanted to solve the mystery before someone else got attacked. It was almost time for Quidditch practice, and Hermione decided to go to the library to research some more while Harry was out flying around.

Harry was just getting onto his broom when Professor McGonagall came striding out to them.

"Quidditch practice is cancelled!" she called. "Everyone back to their houses at once! Mr. Potter, back to the headmaster's office!"

Harry was scared. What had happened now? He hurried back to Albus' office as quickly as he could.

"Harry, I have some bad news," said Albus. "Miss Granger was attacked and petrified."

"What?" Harry cried, suddenly very upset.

"Yes Harry, she was found right outside of the library," said Albus.

Harry started crying. Next thing he knew, he was in Albus' arms. He sobbed onto his guardian's shoulder for a long time. Finally, he calmed down, but did not move.

"Harry, the rules have been changed for the time being. Quidditch and other activities have been called off. Everyone must be in their houses when not in classes or meals. You will be allowed to be in the Gryffindor common room during the day but you must be in our rooms right after dinner. This is for your own safety."

Harry went to his room and lay on his bed. One of his best friends was petrified. This just wasn't right. He started crying and eventually cried himself to sleep.

 _Dream_

" _Hermione! No!" Harry shouted. "Not you! Please, don't go to the library!"_

" _Harry, I am going to research" Hermione started._

" _No!" Harry screamed. "You'll be attacked! Don't go!"_

" _I'll see you at dinner," said Hermione. She turned to head to the library._

 _Harry found himself in the library, Hermione lying on the floor..._

"Harry!" said a voice. "Wake up!"

Harry jerked awake suddenly. Albus was sitting on the bed, looking concerned. "What happened?" he asked gently. "A bad dream?"

But Harry was not willing to talk. He turned his head away from Albus, and started crying. If only he could cut, then he could feel something and he would know he was awake. But he couldn't with Albus in there, and Albus went through his belongings almost daily.

"Harry, do you want me to get Professor Snape?" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No," he said.

Albus didn't know what to do. Harry wasn't panicking, only crying, so he couldn't exactly give him his potion. He was not going to let Harry go back to sleep in this state, and he doubted that he would either way. If Harry refused to see Severus, then there was only one other option. He had to get the healer on night duty at the clinic. Harry was shutting himself away, refusing to say anything. Albus didn't want to have Harry see a healer he might not be comfortable talking with about this, but knew that whoever would be on duty, would at least help.

Meanwhile, Harry was relieved when Albus left the room. He hoped he would go back to bed. Harry knew that he couldn't cut with any objects that he would normally, but decided to try transfiguring an object into something sharp. He took out his wand, and pointed it at a quill. He cursed under his breath when the quill did not turn into a blade. He started crying harder.

Albus fire-called the clinic. Anna answered his call.

"Hello Anna, I need the healer on duty," said Albus. "Harry Potter is not responding to me, and he refuses to talk to Professor Snape."

"Jeff is on night duty," she said. "And we don't seem to be very busy tonight, so he should be able to come over right now. Please wait a moment and he'll be right there."

Albus went back into Harry's room to find Harry trying to do something with his wand. He had a bad feeling about this, so he took the boy's wand gently from his hand.

Harry felt his wand being taken from him and he knew that he was caught. He dug his nails into his skin. If he couldn't cut, he would at least do this. He suddenly felt his hands being held in another pair of hands.

Harry looked around to see Jeff sitting with him on the bed, holding his hands. What was he doing there this late? Then it struck him. He must have been on night duty.

"Harry, what happened?" Jeff asked.

"Hermione was attacked and it was all my fault!" Harry said.

"Petrified?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I should have told her to come with me to Quidditch practice instead of going to the library!"

"She wanted to go to the library, you can't tell her not to go," said Jeff. "You know she likes going there. You didn't know that she would get attacked at the place she loves the most. And remember, she'll be fine. Once the mandrakes are ready, she'll be back to normal. Now, why were you digging your nails into your hands when I came in?"

"I… I… wanted to cut, and… I couldn't cut with anything sharp, so I… tried transfiguring a quill… and I… I…" he stopped for a moment. Jeff waited patiently. "I… couldn't get it to work," he said. "I wanted to turn it into something sharp. When Albus took my wand, I started digging my nails into my hands, and that's when you came."

"Harry," said Albus. "Why did you refuse to talk to me or Professor Snape?"

"Because I was just too upset about my nightmare at the time," Harry said.

"I will be back in the morning to talk to you about that," said Jeff, letting go of Harry's hands. "I'm going to give you a dreamless sleep potion to ensure you don't have any more nightmares."

After making sure that Harry was asleep, Jeff left, promising to be back first thing in the morning.


	48. The Dark Diary

**Chapter 48: The Dark Diary**

Harry woke with the sun shining on his face and he groaned as he sat up. He got dressed before going out to the sitting room. Jeff sat with Albus, enjoying a cup of tea, with other breakfast foods spread out between them.

"Good morning Harry," said Jeff. "Come sit and have some breakfast."

Harry noted he didn't sound like his usual cheerful self this morning.

"Morning," Harry mumbled, sitting in a chair. He hesitantly reached for some tea and a scone. He debated adding clotted cream but decided on just jam.

"What was your nightmare about last night?" Jeff asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hermione," Harry said shortly, not in the mood to talk.

"What about Hermione?" Jeff asked.

"She wanted to go to the library and she… wouldn't listen to me when I told her that she would be attacked," Harry said quickly.

"You cannot blame yourself for a decision that someone else makes. If Hermione wants to go to the library, then she'll go. Whether in your dream or not, it's not your job to decide for her what she should or should not do. You're her friend, not her teacher or parent."

Harry sighed. Jeff was right, of course. But that did not make him feel better. He started to crush part of the scone in his hand.

"Harry, eat the scone, do not destroy it," Jeff lightly scolded, taking a sip of his tea. "You can warn someone not to go somewhere, but you can't demand for them not to go." Harry nodded.

"Do you still feel like cutting this morning?" Jeff asked.

"Not really," Harry said. "That was mostly last night."

"Mostly?" Jeff asked, noting Harry didn't sound completely sure.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Aren't you lucky, you get to continue your breakfast with me. Go on to work, Albus, we'll be just fine here," said Jeff as Albus stood to head for his office. "Have another scone, Harry. How about some eggs and tomatoes? Bacon? Toast?"

Harry frowned at Jeff pushing food on him but quickly discovered he was quite hungry once he started eating.

"Right, gather your homework and anything you might want until lunch. I'm walking you to Gryffindor tower where you can be with your friends."

Harry followed Jeff quietly through the mostly deserted halls as most of the school had finished breakfast an hour ago.

Ron, Fred, and George threw their arms around Harry, squishing him. Ginny looked nervous as she approached and asked to speak to Harry.

Harry was surprised as he followed her to a far corner of the common room.

"I want to er, give you something," said Ginny. "I don't want it, it is dark and please give it to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"There's nothing in there that you can read," said Ginny. "Please Harry, take that book to the headmaster. And make sure I don't get expelled!" She started crying. She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories before Harry could say anything.

Harry was confused. Expelled? Why would she be expelled? He decided to wait to take it to Albus until after lunch, as he was not allowed to be in the halls alone. He showed the diary to the twins and Ron. Ron agreed that it needed to be given to Professor Dumbledore, as it could be dangerous. George grabbed the book and wrote a question. The words disappeared then the book answered. Seeing that, George declared the diary dangerous because you could not see where it kept its brain.

Harry saw Ginny at lunch. Seeing that he still had the diary, she grabbed it from him and ran out of the hall. Harry quickly went to speak with Professor McGonagall and Albus. Telling them they had to find Ginny because she had a book that could think for itself and she gave it to him to give to the Headmaster but took it back before he could.

Albus and Professor McGonagall looked worried and Professor McGonagall immediately left the hall to find Ginny. Albus thanked Harry and told him to finish lunch then Professor Snape would escort him back to their rooms for the afternoon unless he wanted to go back to Gryffindor. Harry decided he'd rather go to Gryffindor, so Albus ruffled his hair and promised to see him after dinner.


	49. Another Horcrux

**Chapter 49: Another Horcrux?**

Ginny hid in a corner of the common room. Her brothers kept trying to talk to her, but she told them to go away and kept crying. She wanted to give the diary to Headmaster Dumbledore, but she was afraid and it had some hold over her that forced her to take it back and run away from the Great Hall. She knew something was wrong but every time she tried to figure it out, something else happened and she'd find herself somewhere she did not remember going, usually with blood on her hands. But how do you explain that a book might be controlling you?

"Miss Weasley," said a quiet but firm voice, cutting across her thoughts. "Come with me," said Professor McGonagall.

Ginny followed her Head of House to the Headmaster's office. She gulped. She was sure to be expelled now.

"Hello Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said. "Please sit down." Ginny took one of the chairs across from the headmaster.

"Do you have the diary you wanted to give the Headmaster with you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Y-yes," Ginny said nervously.

"Can I see it, please?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Ginny wanted to give it to him, but she found herself shaking her head. She started crying. Professor Dumbledore took out his wand, and waved it in Ginny's direction.

"I cannot summon it," he said to Professor McGonagall. "Miss Weasley, please hand it over to me. I need to know what this diary is."

Ginny pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to the Headmaster. He looked at it, and started waving his wand again.

"The diary is quite dark, she's being possessed and controlled by it," he said to Professor McGonagall. "I cannot lift this dark spell without doing damage to her. I need a healer here."

Professor McGonagall nodded and went to the fireplace. She called St. Mungo's Hospital and requested a healer specializing in dark curses and spell damage. The receptionist promised to send a few healers, including a mind healer through the floo to the Headmaster's office within thirty minutes. Professor McGonagall thanked her and ended the connection. She relayed the information to the Headmaster and Miss Weasley.

Ginny started sobbing harder. More than one healer would be coming? Would they admit her to St. Mungo's? She was convinced she would definitely be expelled.

Moments later, Ginny became aware that there were multiple men dressed in the neon green robes of St. Mungo's plus one wearing a blue set that Ginny thought might be an Auror or some other ministry official.

"I'm Healer Spelt from St. Mungo's," said one of the healers. "With me are Healers Farro, Amaranth, and Arrowroot. Healer Arrowroot is a mind healer from the outpatient clinic. We also brought an Unspeakable with us who will remain unnamed. Your parents signed the consent for treatment form and will be arriving once we are finished. Professor Dumbledore, do you have a warded room for us to work in?"

The Headmaster motioned for them all to follow him into a small adjoining room. As the Unspeakable added additional wards and created a small area where the Professors could observe the procedure, Headmaster Dumbledore explained what he knew and handed the diary over to the healers for them to examine. Healer Arrowroot gently restrained Ginny as she tried to rush forward and take the book from the Headmaster as he handed it to Healer Amaranth. She struggled against his gentle hold, crying hysterically. Healer Farro used her state of distraction to examine her and run diagnostic scans and spells.

Healer Amaranth examined the diary then handed it to the Unspeakable who spoke.

"The wards are ready. Healer Amaranth and I agree this diary is a horcrux. I have a tiny vial of basilisk venom to destroy the horcrux then the healers will remove the effects from Miss Weasley. Shall we begin?"

The Unspeakable uncapped the vial of venom and used a small knife to poke a few holes in the diary. He quickly dumped some of the venom into each of the holes, dropping the diary to the floor as an inhuman scream came from the book. Ink spread in a puddle around the smoking edges. The Unspeakable emptied the rest of the vial on the diary before containing the now inanimate object in a containment box, using fiendfyre to fully destroy the former horcrux.

"The horcrux is destroyed. Now, Miss Weasley?"

Healer Arrowroot still held a screaming Ginny. It was clear that the destruction of the horcrux caused her pain but lessened the effects of the soul fragment possessing her. Healers Spelt, Amaranth, and Farro gathered around Healer Arrowroot and started chanting, using their wands to draw out and dispel any lingering dark magic. After about twenty minutes, Ginny went limp and quiet. Healer Arrowroot gently sat down with her while the Unspeakable scanned her for any lingering imprints of dark magic.

"She's all clear. Good day," said the Unspeakable as he picked up the box of ashes and departed.

Professor McGonagall left to call Arthur and Molly Weasley. Healers Spelt and Farro returned to St. Mingo's after writing up a report to give to the girl's parents. Healers Amaranth and Arrowroot stayed to speak with the parents. The group moved back to the Headmaster's office and sat in the small seating area. Ginny felt weak but knew she needed to tell the Headmaster about the diary and her experiences and about how the students were being petrified. The floo activating caught Ginny's attention. Her mother then father stepped through and she was swept into her mum's crushing embrace. Ginny ignored everything as the adults spoke about her and the treatment. Her mum's presence soothed her into sleep. Ginny awoke some time later in an unfamiliar room. Her mum and dad were sleeping on cots nearby and one of the healers she remembered from yesterday was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Ginny.

"I am Healer Arrowroot, you will be meeting with me a couple times a week to talk and deal with your feelings about your experiences. You are in one of the private rooms in the hospital wing. You will be allowed to return to the dormitories tomorrow. You will also have the opportunity to speak with the Headmaster before returning to your regular schedule."


	50. Ginny's Tale

**Chapter 50: Ginny's Tale**

Ginny was released from the Hospital Wing at the request of Healer Arrowroot. She was glad he sensed she was tiring of her mum's hovering and Madam Pomfrey's insistence she needed to run just one more check. Healer Arrowroot walked with her to the Headmaster's office, promising to be her silent support. As they entered the office, Ginny felt a bit like she was interrupting quiet family time between Harry and the Headmaster as the pair were sitting by the fire, focusing on a chess game with the remains of breakfast scattered around them. Harry looked up and smiled as she entered, seemingly grateful for the intrusion. A closer look at the game board indicated Harry was losing. Ginny smirked at him.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," said Ginny, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Harry can stay."

"Of course Miss Weasley," said Albus. "Take a seat. Good Morning Healer Arrowroot."

"At the beginning of this year, I came to school with a diary that I found in my shopping bag after our school shopping trip to Diagon Alley," Ginny started, looking nervous.

"Who gave it to you?" Albus asked.

"I wasn't sure at first, I thought it just came with my books, as an extra. Then I remembered Dad got into a disagreement with Lucius Malfoy while we were shopping. He reached into my bag to wave my secondhand transfiguration book in Dad's face and make fun of our lack of money," said Ginny.

"I thought you were using your brothers' books?" questioned Harry.

"I did for a lot of them but somehow all of their transfiguration books were so destroyed they were not readable. I think Ron dropped his in the lake, Percy's got transfigured into some sort of beast that lives in the Forbidden Forest, and the one belonging to Fred and George got blown up. Anyway, when he placed the book back in my bag, I noticed the bag was heavier than before but still didn't really think anything of it until much later."

Harry was angry. First, Lucius Malfoy hit Maggie with a curse that made her blind and deaf, and now he gave Ginny a dark diary that was clearly a horcrux.

"Then," Ginny continued. "I wrote in it and it wrote back and I should have known that something was wrong because Dad always warned us about objects that can think for themselves but I was lonely and the diary introduced itself as Tom Riddle so it started to feel like I was talking to a friend. I wrote about things I feared and my fascination with Harry and it was after that when I started finding myself in places where I didn't remember going and with blood on my hands that I could not explain. I was so scared when something started attacking students and those incidents seemed to happen right around blank times in my memories."

Ginny paused and accepted a tissue and a few words of quiet encouragement from the healer.

"When you started noticing that, you should have come to me straight away," Albus said calmly.

"I know," Ginny said quietly. "I didn't think about that. I just thought that I was dreaming or something. The messages in the diary started being mean ones. It said that I had obeyed and opened the… the chamber! And now we had to continue what we'd started and I just wanted to be done. After Hermione was attacked I knew I had to give you the diary. But it kept pulling me back and I felt like I could not escape it! Don't expel me!" she sobbed.

"I'm not going to expel you," said Albus gently. "You had no control over what you did. You are not in trouble. Do you understand what the healers and Unspeakable did yesterday?"

Ginny shook her head.

"The diary contained part of Lord Voldemort's soul. That fragment was speaking with you and possessing you," Albus said.

"So I had to have a similar treatment as what Ron talked about Harry having done to him last year?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly," Albus said. "First, we had to destroy the diary so that we could work on detaching you from the diary. You are now your own person. You don't have to worry about being controlled anymore."

"But how are we going to close the chamber?" Harry asked.

"I doubt that the monster will attack any more students, but if we could find entrance, the staff and I could make sure that it's all over."

"The entrance is in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Ginny. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The entrance is under one of the sinks and opens with the command to open in Parseltongue. There's a pipe that leads really far under the school and that's where the monster snake lives."

"Thank you Miss Weasley," said Albus proudly. "Fifty points to Gryffindor. Healer Arrowroot will walk with you back to Gryffindor Tower. Please stay in the common room or your door until we teachers let you know it is safe to come out. The Heads of Houses will be instructing all of the students to stay inside their houses today."

Ginny smiled shyly as she left the office. Harry wanted to join the staff in reassuring everyone that they were now safe, but Albus said no, that this was something for the adults to deal with.

Harry was just about to head back to his room when the office door flew open and Lucius Malfoy came in. Dobby was with him.

"These attacks have to stop!" he spat. "I'm telling you to leave Dumbledore!"

"Ah, but Lucius, we found who opened it," said Albus. "The staff and myself are going to go make sure that everyone here is safe. We're doing that later tonight. There is no reason for me to leave."

Mr. Malfoy looked livid as he turned around and marched out of the office.

"Oh, and Lucius?" Mr. Malfoy paused just outside of the door.

"Your house-elf has been very helpful to us," Albus said with a smile. "He warned Harry about everything that was going to happen."

Lucius Malfoy looked furious. He threw a sock at Dobby and said, "Fine! You're a worthless elf anyway! Go ahead, if you're so fond of Potter, then you stay here!" He slammed the door as he stormed out.

"Dobby, would you like to work at Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

Dobby nodded with a huge smile.

Harry was relieved. At least that was sorted out. He suddenly smiled wickedly. He had the perfect idea on how to get Lockhart to leave once and for all, and Dobby was going to help him.


	51. The Truth About Lockhart

**Chapter 51: The Truth About Lockhart**

That evening, Albus and the rest of the staff went down to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was so worried for their safety, even after Albus reassured him that they would be fine. Jeff came to see him after Harry nearly got himself lost into a panic attack. Once he calmed down and was reassured by Jeff, Harry told Jeff about the prank that he wanted to do on Lockhart. Jeff looked at him for a moment before saying that Harry would get in trouble for pranking a teacher. Harry sighed. Why did Jeff have to take all the fun out of everything?

The next few days passed with no major activity. Hermione got out of the Hospital Wing, glad that the mandrakes were ready so quickly. She hugged Harry tightly, and reassured him that she was not about to leave again so soon.

Thursday came quickly, and the second years were not looking forward to the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson in the Forbidden Forest. It was a full moon and Lockhart insisted they must meet near Hagrid's hut after moonrise. He hinted about a special guest who would be at their best outside after dark. When the class arrived, Professor Lockhart announced the subject would be werewolves and how to return them to human form.

"Professor, aren't werewolves dangerous to people when they are in their werewolf form?" asked Hermione.

"Not at all! You are with me and we are in class, you have nothing to fear!" said an excited Lockhart.

His class all stared at him in disbelief but obediently pulled out quills and parchment to take notes on his lecture.

"In Wandering With Werewolves, I defeated a werewolf with just a simple spell which forced the werewolf into its natural, human form!" said Lockhart excitedly. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"How did you get close enough to a werewolf without getting bitten?" Hermione asked. "You mentioned in your book that you fought a werewolf, but never said how."

"Well, it's really quite simple, it is…"

Lockhart stopped, looking to see a werewolf coming out of the forest. All of the students screamed.

"Aha! Our guest has arrived! Stay calm everybody!" shouted Lockhart, moving in front of the students with his wand raised.

"Do something!" Harry yelled, from the tree he was half way up, trying not to panic. A transformed werewolf was heading their way.

"Well, you see, I…" Lockhart sputtered.

"You lied?" Dean yelled. "You don't know how to protect yourself from a werewolf!"

Suddenly, there was a bright white light surrounding the students and Lockhart. When the light faded, the werewolf was gone, and Professor Snape walked toward them, clearly angry.

"Lockhart," he spat. "You will be out of this school by dawn. Students, get back to the castle, now. Class is dismissed but please wait for me in the Great Hall so I can be sure you are all accounted for."

All of the students hurried back into the castle. After about fifteen minutes, their Heads of Houses appeared and Professor Dumbledore got their attention. After confirming that all of the second years were present from all four houses, he made an announcement.

"Professor Lockhart is no longer teaching here, due to his lack of knowledge in Defense Against The Dark Arts. I'm sure you'll all see the story in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Please follow your Head of House back to your dormitories. Good Night."

Harry was glad for Lockhart being fired, but was also still shaken by what happened. They were nearly attacked by a werewolf, while supposedly under the protection of a teacher. He followed Albus back to their quarters and went to bed without a fuss. At breakfast, he sat silently with his friends in a mostly silent Great Hall. Most of the students were hunched over the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, reading the many articles about the fraud committed by their former Defense professor.

"Classes are cancelled today as we teachers have some business to conclude in regards to recent events at the school. You are free to move about the school and grounds as you please. Madam Pince would like to remind any students who choose to study in the library that the library is not for loud conversation or practical study groups. Meals will be served as per usual. Thank you and enjoy your free day," said the Headmaster as he sat down to resume drinking his tea.

"Let's grab Maggie, Neville, and Ron, and go play some games in that room we found a long time ago but haven't been to in awhile," said Hermione after poking Harry in the side.

"Looks like I'll have to meet you there, Jeff's here for some reason and is headed towards me. Grab Ginny too. See you later. Hermione," said Harry as he stood to meet Jeff.

Jeff smiled in greeting and steered his charge from the room, leading him to an office off of the entrance hall that Albus set up for the different counselors and their patients to use.

"Harry, there's obviously something bothering you," said Jeff. "What is it?"

Harry explained what happened during the lesson with Lockhart.

Jeff took Harry's hands in his and said, "You do not have to worry about him. You will not have to worry about seeing him or hopefully facing another transformed werewolf for a long time. Do not dwell on what happened."

"How did Professor Snape know we needed help?" asked Harry, finally looking up.

"All of the Heads of Houses plus the Headmaster followed you and your year mates to the lesson last night. When it became clear you were in danger, Professor Snape set up a warded shield while the other professors combined their magic to stun and subdue the werewolf. Werewolves are very resistant to magic, so it typically takes multiple high-powered spells to bring them down."


	52. Escaped

**Chapter 52: Escaped**

The final month of term was uneventful for Harry. Ravenclaw narrowly edged out Gryffindor to win the House Cup with Hufflepuff and Slytherin in a tie for third. Harry and his friends all promised to write over the summer and Albus allowed Harry to take the train with them, picking him up from the platform to apparate back to Hogwarts.

Harry was not looking forward to most of his summer holidays but Ron invited him to stay at the Burrow for a couple weeks around his birthday. But first, Harry knew he had multiple sessions with Jeff, during which he had to talk about his childhood, or at least avoid the subject while Jeff tried making him talk. Jeff was attempting to make him understand why the Dursleys were wrong to treat him as they did but Harry could not understand why they had to keep going through things again and again. He just wanted to move on. Jeff insisted that he continue to write in his journal even while having fun at the Burrow. Harry was relieved it was finally time to leave and just nodded in agreement with whatever Jeff said, not paying a single bit of attention.

Harry was playing outside at the Burrow, enjoying the beautiful July weather. It was his birthday, and Albus and a few other people were coming for his party. Mrs. Weasley was making the cake this time, a vanilla cake with whipped cream on it instead of frosting. Ron was shocked when he heard that Harry didn't want frosting. Harry shrugged and just said that he wanted to try something new. Ginny and the twins soon joined Harry and Ron outside for a quick game of Quidditch. Ginny suggested they go down to the pond.

After lunch, Mr. Weasley walked in with Albus right behind him. They looked quite unhappy.

"What's wrong? Why are you home from work early, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban," said Arthur gravely.

"What is Azkaban?" Harry asked. "And who is Sirius Black?"

"Azkaban is the wizarding prison," said Mr. Weasley. "Sirius Black is a murderer. He killed a dozen muggles with a single curse. He escaped from Azkaban last night."

"Arthur!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "You're going to scare the poor children!"

"Mum, we're fine," said Ron.

"They're old enough to understand what is going on. Harry, I'm afraid Black might be after you. I do not know what he would do to you, so you need to be careful," said Albus, looking directly at Harry as he spoke.

Harry felt himself getting into a panic attack. Black was after him? Was he one of Voldemort's followers who wanted Harry dead, or worse, to help him bring Voldemort back?

Mrs. Weasley moved quickly to hug the clearly upset Harry, but Albus motioned for her to stop and moved towards Harry with a potion. Harry drank the potion, and when he was back in focus, he apologized to Mrs. Weasley. But Mrs. Weasley smiled at him before turning to Mr. Weasley.

"How dare you scare poor Harry!" she yelled. "And you too Albus! What were you thinking? He panicked and…"

"Enough Molly," said Albus in a voice that stopped her in her rant. "Harry doesn't do well with raised voices. We will speak about this later. Harry, go take a nap. Then it'll be time for your party."

"But I don't want a nap!" Harry said stubbornly. "I want to know more about Black!"

Mrs. Weasley gently steered Harry to Ron's room.

As Harry got comfortable he thought about how he knew that Jeff would be informed about his panic attack, and that he would have to see the annoying healer just to talk about it. But he figured that he could at least get through with his birthday first, right?

Harry awoke a couple of hours later, and was ready to have fun. But the fun immediately died down when Maggie came over, ranting about how she saw the article in the Daily Prophet. Harry stared at her, wondering how she even received the Daily Prophet. After all, she lived in a Muggle town. And how did she read it? Did someone read it to her or did it come in a braille version?

"Maggie, I don't think you should talk about it with Harry right now," said Ron looking over at Harry, who looked pale.

"The poor dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "This must be a horrible birthday for him!"

"I-I'm fine," Harry stuttered. Hearing the story again made him worry again. What if Black captured him? Did he just escape so that he could kill him? Suddenly, he blacked out.

"He keeps worrying himself too much," said Albus, scooping up the sleeping boy in his arms. "I had to use that sleeping spell. It won't last long, but long enough for me to get Jeff. There's something that Harry's not telling us. And therefore, his magic is going crazy. I could only use a sleeping spell to calm not only him down, but also his magic. Molly, I will put him on the sofa. And I do hope that you don't mind that I use your fireplace." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and motioned for him to go ahead and make his call after settling Harry on the sofa.


	53. The Worst Birthday

**Chapter 53: The Worst Birthday**

Harry woke up to hushed voices talking urgently around him. It took him a moment before he remembered he'd had two panic attacks in the same day. He recognized the voices of Albus, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Jeff.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. Albus sat with Jeff and Mrs. Weasley, while Ron, Hermione, and Maggie stood nervously just inside the door. Ginny was in her mum's lap, looking worried, and looking as though she had been crying.

"Harry, my dear boy, how nice it is to see you awake," said Albus.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Why are you sorry?" Jeff asked.

"For making everyone worry and for ruining the party!" Harry said, frustrated.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry, and quickly stood up and left the room. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Maggie followed her.

"Harry, we all care about you and only want to make sure that you're happy," said Albus.

"Did something upset you earlier about Sirius Black's escape?" Jeff asked.

"Why is Black after me? Will I be safe at Hogwarts?" Harry asked in a rush.

"Yes Harry, you will be safe at Hogwarts," Albus said. "The wards are secure. Unfortunately, the Ministry is insisting on posting dementors outside of the boundaries."

"What are dementors?" Harry asked.

"They guard Azkaban," Albus said simply. He didn't want to worry Harry even more at the moment.

Harry figured there was more to dementors than Albus was letting on, but decided that he would find out at some point.

"Harry, do not worry about Sirius Black," said Jeff. "Albus will keep you safe, along with keeping the other students safe. And while he might have killed several people, we have no proof that he is even on Voldemort's side. But no worries, you are perfectly safe as long as you have Albus or another adult with you. Now, it's your birthday! There's no reason to be so down. This conversation is not over, but don't let this bring down your birthday."

"But it's the worst birthday I've ever had!" Harry said. "I panicked two times in a day!"

"You have not missed your own party, it has not even started yet," said Albus with a smile. "And I think Mr. Weasley and I agreed that we were partially to blame for giving you the bad news on your birthday."

Ron, Hermione, and Maggie came back into the room and started talking about exam results, which certainly made Harry happier now that the subject wasn't about Black. Jeff motioned for Albus to go into a corner and put up a silencing charm.

"Albus, I'm very concerned for Harry," said Jeff. "I don't know how he will react to being around dementors."

"I will not let them into the school," said Albus. "But I don't see why Harry might have a different reaction than other people."

"He will likely feel their influence. Plus dementors are not known for their tendency to follow rules about boundaries, they may find the draw of emotions from the school too much to resist. Harry's past holds horrors of which we still have no idea. Albus, dementors cause us to relive our worst memories," said Jeff with a sigh. "We will have to keep a close eye on him. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to Harry. I already informed Molly. Harry is not coping well with Sirius Black's escape."

Albus nodded in agreement and went back to where Harry and his friends were talking. They had the cake, opened presents, and played some games, both magical and muggle.

Harry headed to bed that night and managed to avoid nightmares. He woke before Ron and decided to start reading the book about the wizarding world Hermione gave him for his birthday. He flipped to the chapter about Azkaban and started reading about the history of the prison island and the dementor guardians. Harry felt awful and wanted to stop reading but he could not look away. The author described in detail the effect of dementors on humans and mentioned these creatures were capable of sucking out a person's soul through their mouth in a harmless sounding action called the Dementor's Kiss. Harry shut the book and got dressed, pulling Ron out of bed for an early breakfast.

Harry tried distracting himself all day but found he was not hungry and Mrs. Weasley noticed his lack of appetite. She hovered a bit but Harry waved her off with vague statements about being tired and not sleeping well. She demanded he go to bed early that night, and Harry obeyed without protest. Oddly, Ron went to bed too, claiming that if Harry wanted to get up as early the next morning then he needed sleep.

Listening to Ron's snores eventually soothed Harry into a restless sleep filled with terrifying dreams.

 _Harry recognized the grounds of Hogwarts. He was dressed in school robes and surrounded by other students organizing a game of football. A skeletal hand turned Harry around to face a cloaked figure of a dementor. The figure lowered its hood, revealing a horrifying sight. Harry screamed and tried pulling away but the creature lowered its face to his own…._

Harry awoke with a start in a cold sweat. He could hear Ron's snores across the room so he knew he had not screamed out loud. His urge to cut, which he thought he'd gotten control of, was back with such intensity that he did not want to resist. A small voice in his mind tried to make itself heard, urging him to find an adult but in his distress, Harry ignored the logic. The house was silent as he snuck down to the kitchen. In a drawer need the sink, he found a knife. Sliding down so his back was against the cabinets, the first cut was shallow but started to bring his world back into focus. The next was deeper and he watched the blood fill in the clean line. The final one might have been too deep and Harry did not notice that he dropped the knife, slumping over to the side as he lost consciousness. His bleeding arm was exposed for all to see.


	54. Growth

**Chapter 54: Growth**

Harry suddenly blinked awake. He looked in horror at the knife he held tightly in his hand. He could have sworn he'd just used it to slice open his arm before passing out. Clearly that had been another dream. He quickly dropped the knife into the sink before running his hands through his hair. He needed to speak with someone immediately but did not think Mr. or Mrs. Weasley would understand. He knew Albus was an option but as much as he loved his guardian, Harry never felt like he could talk to the man. Harry thought next about the clinic and Jeff but really did not feel like bothering them. This led him to Professor Snape. The man insisted on teaching Harry how to call him via the floo system and instructed him to call any time during the night should he ever need to.

Harry got up from the floor and tossed some floo powder into the dying fire. Sticking his head in the now harmless flames, he called for his professor.

"Professor Snape's Sitting Room!" shouted Harry, keeping his eyes tightly shut. When he felt the spinning stop he opened his eyes and looked around. "Hello? Professor Snape?"

"It is quite early, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" asked the silky voice of Professor Snape, as he walked into the room.

"I…well…I had a nightmare about dementors and the Dementor's Kiss and when I woke up I felt really overwhelmed and really wanted to cut-"

"Are you in need of medical attention?" interrupted Professor Snape.

"No! I must have dozed off or zoned out again though because I thought I'd sliced my arm open then passed out from blood loss but when I awoke again I was still sitting with the knife over my arm. I put the knife down then figured I needed to talk to someone but I was not sure who and then I remembered your instructions," Harry paused for a breath.

"Would you like me to come through?"

"I…well yes, I suppose that would be more comfortable."

"Pull your head straight back to break the connection then step back to give me space."

"Yes sir."

Harry pulled his head out of the flames and quickly moved away from the grate. Moments later, Professor Snape stepped out of the grate and used his wand to remove soot from his robes.

"Would you rather go to the sitting room or take a seat at the kitchen table?"

Harry thought for a moment then pointed to the table. Professor Snape jabbed his wand at the teakettle Harry filled with water, heating it to boiling before adding tealeaves. Harry collected two mugs, a sugar bowl, and some milk.

Professor Snape filled the mugs and allowed Harry to add sugar and milk to his own before speaking.

"How did you hear about the Dementor's Kiss?"

"It was in the book Hermione gave me about the wizarding world, in the chapter about Azkaban. Albus and Mr. Weasley told me about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban, which the book said is impossible, and then I was curious about Azkaban prison," said Harry, taking a sip of his tea.

"It is never impossible to escape from a prison. I do not know how Sirius Black accomplished it but I doubt it was by dark magic, like the paper suggests. What did Albus tell you about Sirius Black?" asked Professor Snape, as he gazed at the tense boy across from him.

"Just that he's after me. But how do they know he's after me?"

"They don't. They are guessing that he might search for you. Sirius Black is your godfather. He was a friend of your father during his school years. Your father and godfather bullied me during our school years yet I doubt Black is guilty of the crimes that sent him to prison. I hope he turns himself in to Albus. I'd like to say the Ministry would listen to him but they've issued a Kiss on sight order for him."

"What happens to the bodies of Kissed people?" asked Harry.

"The bodies generally do not live very long but are generally sent to closed wards until the shell dies."

"What about the innocent people? Can a Kiss be reversed?"

"No. Once your soul is gone, there is no chance of recovery. There is a spell you can use to defend yourself. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"Can you teach me?" asked Harry brightly.

"I will but not tonight. How are you feeling?"

"I'm calmer, less overwhelmed. I scared myself, especially when I awoke with the knife in my hand. I want to be done with that part of my life. I know it will not happen immediately but I feel weak from the panic attacks."

"The panic attacks are not a weakness. You must learn to let go of your emotions and not keep them all contained inside. I'm glad you contacted me. Have you been drawing? Perhaps we should get you started on an exercise program, I think it could help with your focus."

"I do yoga and go flying," said Harry.

"Yoga is relaxing and does help with your strength but I'm thinking you should try running or swimming,"

"I don't know how to swim."

"That is easily fixable. Do you want to start today?"

"I suppose, but where?"

"There's a pond and a river not far from here. I can suggest to the Weasleys that it is a good day for swimming and they will all go with you. Fred and George will be excellent teachers; I think they stated they'd taught both Ginny and Ron. I suspect the gang will be up shortly."

Just then they heard footsteps in the hall. Harry turned in his chair and saw Mrs. Weasley pushing open the kitchen door, wearing a dressing gown and slippers.

"Oh! Harry you're up! Are you all right? And Professor Snape, when did you arrive?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry called a few hours ago. We've been talking and sharing tea for the past little bit. If you do not mind, I will stay through breakfast then see Harry and the other kids down to the river before returning to Hogwarts. Harry wants to learn how to swim."

"Of course you are welcome. Harry, dear, you could have woken us-"

Professor Snape quickly cut her off. "None of that, Molly. Harry contacted me, as instructed. He's done quite well and I am very proud of him."

Harry blushed and slurped his tea, earning a good-natured swat on the back of his head from his professor for his poor manners.

Mrs. Weasley quickly recovered and continued, "I'll just get breakfast started. The twins are excellent teachers."

Ron appeared next, sleepily greeting Harry. Mrs. Weasley suggested he go get dressed in swim trunks and take Harry to find a set to wear too. Ron did not notice Professor Snape and merely nodded in response to his mother and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him up the stairs. On their way back down, they bumped into the twins, Ginny, Hermione, and Maggie. Ron said they were going swimming after breakfast and said they should all dress in swimming costumes.

Upon return to the kitchen, Ron noticed his professor sipping tea.

"Professor Snape!" shouted Ron, in astonishment. "Why are you here?"

"Move Ron," said Harry, poking his friend in the back, "You make a better door than window. Professor Snape arrived this morning, he was here when you came down earlier. Sit down, I'm hungry."

Ron continued to gape at his dark potion's professor as he took a seat and began adding eggs and bacon to his plate. Harry surveyed the breakfast spread before deciding on toast with marmalade and eggs. The other Weasley children along with Hermione and Maggie trickled in and dug in to breakfast with minor greetings directed towards their professor.

After breakfast, Professor Snape walked with them down to the quiet bend in the river. Those who knew how to swim set their towels on the bank and waded in. Professor Snape watched as Fred and George slowly coaxed Harry into the water before starting to talk him through the basics. Deciding all was well; he left the group and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Arriving at the gates, he saw a large, black dog, waiting for entrance.

"Where did you come from, mutt? You look like the sort Hagrid might keep. I'll let you in, stop growling, I won't hurt you," said Severus Snape, feeling slightly silly for addressing a dog.

The dog skirted around him and through the gate, heading for the gamekeeper's hut. Severus Snape shrugged and continued up to the castle. He contemplated stopping in his rooms but decided he needed to speak with Albus.

"Enter," stated the Headmaster's quiet voice.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Harry floo-called me very early this morning in clear distress from a nightmare followed by either a second nightmare or an odd hallucination. I went to the Burrow and spoke with him. When I left, he was calm and the Weasley twins were teaching him how to swim. I believe swimming will be good for giving him something to constructively burn excess energy. I would like permission to check on the state of the swimming pool in the upper dungeons and restore it for use by the students," stated Severus.

"You have my permission to look into the state of the pool. I think having swimming as an option for the students is a wonderful idea. I am pleased Harry contacted you and that he is well. I do hope you did not share with him the details of the relationship between Sirius Black and himself?" asked Albus, gazing intensely over his folded hands.

"Of course I told him! The lad was terrified that some random escaped prisoner was after him for no reason! I also told him that his father and Black bullied me during school but that even I do not think Black is guilty of the crimes that sent him to prison. It is better that he knows!" shouted Severus, breathing heavily.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Severus glared at Albus who called for the unknown person to enter.

"Hagrid, what can I do for you?" asked Albus, motioning the half-giant into the office.

"Professor, sir, Professor Snape, I found this dog and I think you need to listen to him," said Hagrid as he gently nudged the large black dog into the room.

The dog looked worriedly up at Hagrid before turning his gaze on Albus and Severus.

"Hagrid, how are we supposed to listen to a dog's story?" asked Severus, recognizing the dog as the one he spoke with less than an hour ago.

"He's not really a dog, he's a man. Go ahead, transform now," said Hagrid, prodding the canine into action.

The dog seemed to sigh then stood up, transforming into a man.


	55. Padfoot

**Chapter 55: Padfoot**

"Sirius Black!" shouted Albus in astonishment, reaching immediately for his wand, only to find himself disarmed by his potion's master.

"Sit down, Albus. We might as well hear him out," stated Severus, motioning the dirty man into a chair before calling a house-elf and ordering tea.

"Start from the beginning and go to the end," said Severus, eyeing one of his childhood bullies.

"Isn't that a version of some line from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?" asked Sirius Black in a hoarse voice.

"It is, how did you...?" catching the other man's eye, he sighed, "Lily."

"Lily thought it was a shame that I'd read Babbity Rabbity but otherwise had not read many stories for children. I suppose the beginning is school. James, Remus, Peter, and I were inseparable and cruel through most of school. We studied to become animagi in order to keep Remus company during the full moon. James was a stag, I am a dog, and Peter is a rat. We thought it would keep James and Lily safest if the world thought I was the Secret Keeper. They switched to Peter, figuring it would be safest. I suggested Remus but the Order poisoned everyone against him for being a dark creature. It was not until Halloween when I realized Peter was the leak. I went after him but he showed a level of cunning I was not aware he possessed. He cut off his finger, blew up the street behind him and transformed into the rat he truly is, disappearing into the sewer."

"If Peter is the culprit, why were you found at the scene laughing at the scene of mass murder? Did they not test your wand?" questioned Severus.

"I was not given a trial. As far as I know, they snapped my wand without casting Priori Incantatem. Knowing I was innocent helped me fight the dementors. Plus, animals do not broadcast their emotions in the same ways as people so I spent a lot of time as Padfoot. The dementors could not suck my sanity away as long as I stayed in a non-human form."

Sirius paused in his story and finished his tea.

"How did you escape?" asked Albus, joining the conversation.

"I slipped past the dementors when they opened my cell and swam to shore. I did not dare apparate or use any wizard forms of travel so I hopped onto trains and traveled as a dog until I reached here. Snape let me in the gates not long ago and I went to Hagrid first before he brought me here. Can you help me with the Ministry?"

"I will call Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is the Auror in charge of the search for you but is level-headed and will listen. He will question you under veritaserum," said Albus, looking tired.

A tall Auror stepped out of the fireplace in response to Albus' call to the Ministry.

"Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Hagrid, Sirius Black!" greeted Kingsley in his deep voice.

"Kingsley, I do hope you brought veritaserum and a recorder. Mr. Black has the most extraordinary story to tell you," said Albus, gesturing to the worried man in front of him.

Kingsley administered the veritaserum, started the recording device, and listened as Sirius Black recounted his story.

"It is your belief Peter is alive and possibly living in his rat-form?" questioned the Auror.

"Don't the Weasleys have a rat that is quite old and missing a toe?" interrupted Hagrid.

Albus nodded and suggested Kingsley join himself, Sirius, and Severus on a trip to the Burrow.

They apparated to the Burrow and startled Mrs. Weasley when they knocked on the door.

"Oh! Albus, Harry's still down at the river, shall I fetch him?"

"There's no need Molly, we're looking for Ron's rat, Scabbers. Do you know where he is?" asked Albus.

"I'll fetch him. Come in and take a seat, I'll be but a moment," said Molly as she rushed upstairs.

She returned with a sleepy rat that immediately began struggling upon seeing the other people in the room. Kingsley stunned and bound the rat before exiting the house and taking the animal plus the testimony back to the Ministry.

The next morning the Daily Prophet headline blared,

 _ **Sirius Black Cleared of All Charges! Peter Pettigrew Alive!**_

The Weasley's breakfast table was silent as Albus told them the story and introduced them all to Sirius Black.

Harry was worried. Remembering Professor Snape's advice, he asked to speak with Albus when they returned to Hogwarts after breakfast.

"He's my godfather, right? Will I have to live with him? I don't even know him? What if he's like Uncle Vernon? Professor Snape said he was a bully, is he going to be mean to me because I look like my father but don't act like him?" asked Harry, the moment he and Albus were alone.

"Slow down, Harry. Sirius Black is your godfather and he would like to get to know you. He wants it to be your choice whether or not to live with him even though the Ministry would not challenge his guardianship claim. Sirius wants to spend time healing after spending more than a decade in prison. He is not a cruel man and will not be mean to you because you are not similar enough to your father. Now, Professor Snape will be here after lunch to collect you for a few hours. I believe he wants to show you something in the castle. He suggested that you take a moment to reflect and draw a bit this morning," said Albus. "Also, you will no longer being seeing Jeff multiple times per week. You will meet one time per week until school starts. If you continue to do well, he will switch to every other week then to an as needed basis."

"Oh. Do you know what Professor Snape wants to show me?" asked Harry.

"Yes. But I will not be telling you. Go now," said Albus, waving him off.

Harry went to his room and put his things away. He settled in the window sill with his drawing pad and pencil and thought about the past few days. He did not pay attention to what his pencil was doing. He raised his head in response to a knock and met his potion's professor's gaze. Glancing down at his paper, he was surprised to see the Hogwarts' grounds spread across the page, complete with the giant squid on the surface of the lake. He set the pad aside and followed the professor out of the room and through the halls. Stepping through a door he never knew existed, his jaw dropped.

"Hogwarts has a pool?" asked Harry.

"Yes. And this year it will be open for student use multiple days per week. Your lessons with the twins went well?" asked Professor Snape, turning to look at him.

"Yes. I can float and tread water a bit," answered Harry.

"Excellent. I will continue to teach you until term starts. We will meet every evening, an hour after dinner. Tell me about your drawing, you seemed quite absorbed."

"I was thinking about everything from the past few days and just left my pencil go. I feel really calm and I think I understand now why you keep trying to get me to draw. I thought you were trying to distract me but I think you knew it would be a way for me to think about everything without getting upset," explained Harry.

"Why did you think I asked you to draw when you were upset?"

"I thought you wanted me to stop thinking about whatever was upsetting me and focus on drawing something specific. But I couldn't focus at those times and always gave up, frustrated and annoyed."

"And now?"

"I realized today that you never asked me to draw something specific and maybe you just wanted to give me a way to calm down under my own power. Albus said Jeff won't be coming as often, does that mean I'm getting better?"

"Yes but it also means that you have now proved that you will ask for help when you really need it. Albus told you more about Sirius Black?"

"Yes. He said I could choose to live with him sometime in the future, once I get to know him. What do you think?"

"I think you should see how your first term of this year goes and not make any decisions until you experience fewer sessions with Jeff and coping on your own. Help is always there but making lots of big changes all at once is not very intelligent."

"You think I should live with him?"

"I think you might enjoy living with someone who knew both of your parents and is better able to keep up with your energy. Think it over, Harry, no one is asking you for a decision."


	56. Third Year and Beyond

Note: Perhaps a slightly odd wrap-up to a rather intense story but it is what it is. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Chapter 56: Third Year and Beyond**

Harry spent the last few weeks of summer holidays learning to swim from Professor Snape and actually speaking with Jeff openly about his childhood. He kept his drawing pad nearby during all of their sessions; he found the mindless movements helped distract him from the painful memories. Jeff never specifically said anything but seemed pleased with Harry's progress. Harry was relieved to only see Jeff once a week. He spoke with Professor Snape as the man taught him the different swimming strokes and worked on his endurance in the pool. Harry didn't even realize how easily Professor Snape could draw out details of his childhood until Jeff congratulated him on opening up to someone.

Term started and the Headmaster announced the new pool hours. Harry freaked out after his second Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The professor, Remus Lupin, excused him from class and suggested he go to the hospital wing. Harry sought out Professor Snape in the staff room, knowing the man had a free period.

"You have class, Mr. Potter," said the potion's master when he opened the staff room door.

"Yes Professor, but Professor Lupin sent me out because I freaked out," said Harry, face tense.

Motioning the boy inside, Professor Snape asked, "And what seems to be the problem?"

"Professor Lupin is the same Remus Lupin that you and Sirius both told me about and he's a werewolf."

"Yes. One night per month, Remus Lupin turns into a monster. You are safe. The other students are safe. He curls up on his sitting room rug and sleeps the night away. I make a potion called Wolfsbane, which renders him harmless."

"Oh. So I freaked out for no reason?"

"Yes. Mr. Potter. Please come with me. As class is now over, we will speak to Professor Lupin," said Professor Snape, motioning for Harry to follow.

Harry bashfully apologized to Professor Lupin who accepted it without protest and gave Harry the homework assignment.

Harry met with his friends to do homework in the evenings and they always took breaks to attend the swimming hours. He found that between the swimming, the yoga, and drawing, he was a lot more even-tempered. He didn't really notice when Jeff reduced their sessions to as needed right around the winter holidays. He finally understood he had people to talk to and ways to cope. Every so often, he caught sight of his scars and thought about those feelings but realized the thought of slicing open his skin no longer sounded soothing.

Sirius Black joined him and Albus for a quiet Christmas. Sirius cleaned out and sold his depressing family townhouse in London, settling instead in a medium-sized cottage in Hogsmeade. Harry loved the property. The house was cozy and the garden was large enough for flying. He kept in mind Professor Snape's words from the summer and had not made any decisions about whether or not to move in with his godfather but the prospect of living in a real home with the person his parents wanted to raise him if they died, was appealing. He worried about Professor Snape's reaction but the man was quick to point out that he was not going anywhere and would not suddenly start treating Harry poorly just because he decided to live with his godfather.

Easter holidays saw Harry standing tentatively in the room that his godfather announced was his own to decorate. He was not sure what he wanted but asked Albus to charm the ceiling to reflect a bright blue sky with puffy clouds during the day and a sky filled with stars at night. Albus smiled at him and asked about wall color. Harry settled on a blue so pale it looked white but insisted that he and Sirius paint it the muggle way. Both ended up coated in paint but had a blast.

Harry woke from a nightmare towards the end of the week cuddled in the arms of his godfather. The man rubbed his back soothingly as Harry cried and told him about his dream. Sirius ended up calling Professor Snape who came immediately and spoke quietly with Harry before convincing him to drink a half-dose of a calming draught and return to bed.

Harry was not fully healed but he was getting better. He moved in with Sirius permanently at the end of June. He still loved Albus but having his godfather was like the parent he'd never before experienced. Harry and Sirius met with Jeff one time per month as they learned to live with each other and Harry continued speaking with Professor Snape whenever he needed a little more support.


End file.
